Battle Scars
by Bonez808
Summary: Another A/U involving Rick and Lisa with a little twist. I do not own the characters portrayed here. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

And We Meet:

Rick Hunter was get more irritated as time went by. It had been close to two weeks. Close to two weeks of pure irritation! Rick was stuck in a cargo hold aboard the massive SDF-1 with an irritating teenager. Her voice drove him up the wall. "Be nice," Rick told himself.

Rick thought he was being a nice guy by giving into Minmei's demand to get off of the ship. He was tired of hearing her complain, more so, it was her voice that drove him crazy. Rick wanted to kick himself for being stuck in this situation. He thought back to the moment he agreed to attempt to take Minmei back to Earth, and wished he refused her request. Every minute stuck in there, he regretted more and more to ever agreeing To help. Now on top of that, his hand was split open when he tried open a stuck water valve. He doesn't know how it exactly happened, but it happened when was trying to accommodate Minmei's request to shower.

His hand hurt and the only thing he could do was use some first aid supplies from his crashed Mockingbird. It was getting infected, and Rick knew he needed to see the doctor soon. Rick was getting despondent, because he was feeling like he was going to be stuck in the cargo hold forever.

The Mockingbird was a total wreck! The more Rick looked at it, the more Rick wanted yell and scream. That was his only connection to the Flying Circus. It also was his last connection to his late father, "Pop" Hunter. Rick thought he was stuck on this ship for good now. He desperately wanted to be back on Earth. Rick felt a headache coming on. All the stress of being stuck there was finally getting to him. Rick's solitude is broken by Minmei's voice. He really hated her voice. It was like fingernails on the chalkboard.

Rick knew it was mean, but he sent Minmei off with a flash light to find an exit somewhere, anywhere. His hand was really hurting too, on top of that. They were making small talk, and the time away gave Rick a chance to tolerate Minmei a little bit. Rick thought it was odd that she never asked once about his hand. He figured that's how she was. Rick became startled when Minmei asks Rick, "Do you think you would like to hang out with me if or when we get out here?"

Rick looked at her with disbelief. Rick goes on to tell her, "Look Minmei, I don't hang out with high school girls. Sorry no offense, but you're a little too young for me!" Being an immature girl Minmei slaps Rick on his face and goes off crying.

Suddenly a big crash is heard from above. Chunks of the ceiling are falling to the ground. Rick hears Minmei screaming, and runs to where he last heard her screams. Rick finds her huddled in a corner quivering and crying. She looks like she is unscathed, but checks anyways. Minmei just nods her head when Rick asks if she's OK. Rick realizes how lucky they were that they weren't crushed by the falling debris.

The construction crew who created the mess hears Rick and Minmei talking and realize that they are stranded there. The construction crew calls the Emergency workers to come and extract the stranded pair. It didn't take long to get Rick and Minmei out of there. From there the two went their separate ways. Minmei thanked Rick as he was taken to the hospital to get his hand checked out.

Rick arrived at the Emergency Room, to find Roy Fokker and his girlfriend Claudia Grant waiting for him. Roy was worried sick about Rick after he went missing and thought he had died. Roy told Rick that they would be waiting for him when he was done. They had to wait a bit because Rick's injury wasn't life threatening. Rick thanked Roy, and asked who was with him. Roy informed Rick that was his girlfriend. Rick started laughing and said, "That's funny Roy Fokker has a girlfriend!" Claudia raised an eyebrow to Rick's comment, and Roy noticed. So Roy smacked him in the back of his head and said, "Thanks a lot, Rick!"

The ER nurse finally called Rick's name and he followed her the nurses station. Rick was stunned! The nurse was beautiful, she was about his height, with long blonde hair with grey eyes, and a curvy body. Rick thinks silently, "I wonder if she has a boyfriend?" The nurse took his vitals and asked why he was visiting the ER. Rick told her the story as the nurse led him to an examining room. The nurse informed him that doctor will see him shortly, and if he needed anything to page the nurses station.

Seeing his chance to act, Rick nonchalantly says, "Actually there was something I needed; what's your name?" The beautiful nurse blushed and then laughed. "My name is Keira," she told him with a sexy voice. Her voice was all it took to reel him in completely. Keira looked at Rick's chart and finishes, "My name is Keira Westgate, Rick Hunter!" They both laugh and she closes the curtain to ER examining room.

The ER doctor finally comes to see Rick after waiting for an hour. The doctor is inspecting his wound and begins to clean it out. Keira is assisting the doctor as he cleans Rick's wound. Rick and Keira keep exchanging glances and awkward smiles, while the doctor bandages his wound. The doctor leaves to write Rick's discharge orders and Keira is cleaning up. She quickly leaves before Rick can say anything.

Rick feeling like he blown his chance with the beautiful nurse is waiting in the examining room in a dejected mood. Keira returns with Rick's discharge orders. She tells him to clean it daily and to change the bandages frequently. Keira gives him some antibiotic cream, and tells him he's done. Rick gets up and Keira notices his sour mood; she smiles and says, "Hey Rick, I new here on the ship and new to the hospital. I work weird hours and really don't have the time for a relationship. You seem nice, so I'm going to give you my number and we'll see if we can get together."

Rick perks up instantly, and tells her he is really new to the ship also. He mentions he doesn't even have a job yet so he has a lot of free time on his hands. She smiles and writes her number on prescription script; she hands it to Rick and leaves. Rick is on cloud nine, and walks into the lobby with a shit eating grin.

Roy and Claudia see Rick walking toward him, and they get up to greet him. Rick tells them his hand is fine and he needs to keep it clean. Roy tells Rick that he can stay with him until he figures out what he is going to do.

Roy, Rick, and Claudia arrive at Roy's quarters. Claudia orders some pizza for everyone, figuring Rick must be starving. While they wait Rick takes the time to catch up more with Roy and gets to know Claudia. Claudia thinks to herself that Rick might be the perfect guy for her friend Lisa to meet; she totally forgot about Rick and Lisa's not so pleasant exchange when they first met over the communications line. The evening goes on uneventfully to everyone's delight. Rick goes on to tell the couple his story of being stranded with Minmei, and how he can't stand her. They both laugh at Rick and decide that it's getting late. Roy tells Rick he's staying at Claudia's, and Rick has Roy's place to himself. Roy lets Rick know that he will be back in the morning. Roy said he wants to talk to Rick tomorrow.

As Claudia and Roy strolled down the hallway to her quarters, Claudia asks Roy, "What do you think if we went on a double date with Lisa and Rick?" Roy stopped dead in his tracks and said to Claudia, "You really think those two would get along? You do remember their spat over communication line when I was bringing Rick and that girl back to the ship. I think Rick, needs to find out what he wants to do with his life first. I'm going to try and convince him to join the RDF. He loves to fly, so he can try it out and see where it takes him!"

Claudia thought about Roy's comments and agreed with him. Claudia totally forgot about that hilarious exchange. Claudia figured it would do Lisa some good to have someone to keep her on her toes. She mentioned that they should put the Rick and Lisa thought on the back burner until Rick figures out what he wants to do. Roy agrees with Claudia as they reach the front door of Claudia's quarters.

Rick was in the bathroom at Roy's place. He was cleaning the wound on his hand. He couldn't believe how big it was, it stretched the entire width of his hand. Rick's thoughts drifted to the beautiful nurse, Keira. Rick went through his pants pocket and found Keira's number. "Even her handwriting is sexy," said Rick laughing at his own comments. I will give her a call tomorrow and hopefully she's off. Rick walks to Roy's couch and turns on the TV. Even though the TV is on, his thoughts are focused on Keira. Slowly, Rick drifts off to sleep his thoughts on the beautiful stranger he met today.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After:

Rick woke up with his hand throbbing, and he wished the pain would just go away already. Plus his neck hurt from sleeping on Roy's couch. It was a not so friendly reminder that he needed to find his own place. Rick made his way to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He then cleaned out the infected wound on his hand.

Rick went into Roy's kitchen and dug in his refrigerator until he found something suitable to his liking. Rick remembered that Roy was coming back, so he made breakfast for the both of them. Roy returned from spending the night at Claudia's place. He sees Rick making breakfast and says, "Just like old times, you I know I should keep you here and be my personal cook." Rick does not turn around to make a reply to Roy's remarks. He just raises his hand and extends his middle finger. Roy's laughs and heads to his room to get a change of clothes.

Roy returns to kitchen and Rick is done cooking breakfast. They sit down and start to eat. Roy figures it would be a good time to talk to Rick about joining the RDF. Roy starts, "Hey Rick, have you put any thought into what you're going to do on the ship. I know you don't want to be here, but face it you're stuck here!"

Rick was thinking about going to college, but he really didn't know what course of study he would take. However, he never really put any real thought into his future plans. All he wanted to do is fly! He had no interest in doing anything else but that.

Roy continued on and began to mention the RDF. Instantly, Rick asked Roy to stop speaking, to which Roy obliged. Rick looked at Roy with disbelief and said, "Look Roy, just stop I'm not joining. You tried this already on Macross Island, and the answer is still the same, no! I'm not a killer and most certainty do not want be bossed around!"

Roy was losing his patience with Rick, and he started to raise his voice, "Listen little brother, you are not going to do nothing while you are here on the ship. Face it, you love to fly, and joining the RDF will allow you do so! Plus, do you know how much strings I had to pull to have you staying here? Stop being a stubborn jackass already!"

Rick was furious and shot back, "A RDF pilot? Roy I told you I'm not a killer, I'm not going be fighter pilot! There's no way I'm going to fly support planes or shuttles. I'll be a sitting duck out there."

Roy was beginning to think it was a lost cause to reason with Rick. He remembered how competitive Rick was. Roy decided to use his trump card. "Too bad, I was telling everyone what a good pilot you were. The other guys are thinking I'm talking out of my ass, because they think the things I told them you do is impossible! Too bad you won't be able to show them!"

Roy knew this was the button to push, and Rick defiantly snapped back at Roy, "You've got to be kidding! I flew circles around those so-called pilots at the demonstration on Earth. They can't be the best pilots for the RDF; the maneuvers they were doing, I can do them in my sleep! If that's the best you got; I really don't feel safe now!"

Rick was tired of listening to Roy's sales pitch to join the RDF. He told Roy he wanted to check out the city built inside of the ship. Rick sarcastically said, "Maybe, I might be able to find a job while checking out the place. I hope so, because there's no way in hell I'm joining the RDF!" With that, Rick stormed out of Roy's quarters. Rick didn't want to go back there at all after that episode with Roy.

Rick made his way through Macross City aboard the SDF-1. Rick was amazed that the ship was big enough to have a bustling city aboard. Most of the businesses reopened to cater to the ships inhabitants, even new ones opened too. It was remarkable that the ships civilians appeared to be living a normal life despite being trapped in the middle a war with aliens hell bent on destroying them. Rick was trying to let go of his anger from his earlier fight with Roy. He found a park, and it had grass and trees like a normal park would. Rick was totally amazed how Earth was replicated on the SDF-1.

Rick was admiring the city from the park. Rick thought it wasn't going to be so bad being stuck on the SDF-1. He figured he would be able to find a job in the city and save up to get his own place. Rick's mission was to save up some money so he could get of Roy's quarters and away from his RDF sales pitch.

Feeling like he had taken some very small steps to reach a sense of direction in his life; Rick's mind drifted to the beautiful nurse from the Emergency Room. Rick thought, "Hmm, it won't so bad being stuck here after all." He began to think whether or not to call her. Rick was lost in his thoughts. Keira had roped him with those smiles she gave him every time their eyes met while the doctor was bandaging his had. Rick's thoughts were shattered by voice he hated with a passion, "Rick, OMG I can't believe it's you! I want you to meet my Aunt Lina and Uncle Max. I'm going to stay with them. They would like to thank you for watching out for me. They would like to treat you to dinner at their restaurant, the White Dragon. You can bring friends with you if you want."

Rick was shocked, but Minmei's aunt and uncle kept insisting. Rick did not want to be rude and agreed. Rick asked if it was OK if he could bring Roy and his girlfriend. Aunt Lina reassured Rick that it was OK to bring some guests along. Uncle Max joked he could bring as much people he wanted; Uncle Max was glad that Minmei was safe now because of Rick.

Rick thanked him and mentioned he wanted to thank Roy and girlfriend for their hospitality. Uncle Max mentioned he has an extra room above the restaurant that he could rent out to Rick. Upon hearing this Minmei silently wished Rick would agree. Rick informed Uncle Max he doesn't have a job yet and wouldn't be able to pay any rent. Aunt Lina then offered Rick a job at the restaurant, and this got Minmei really excited. "Please say yes, please say yes Rick! This would be perfect, a cute guy in the room next mine," Minmei thought to herself.

Rick was flabbergasted; the opportunity he was looking for just dropped on his lap. "Sure working at the restaurant wasn't exciting as flying," Rick thought. Then reality hit Rick square in the face. Minmei; he would be living with her. Rick cringed, and started to weigh his options between living with Minmei or Roy. It should have been a easy decision, but Roy's insistence on Rick joining the RDF was making him think hard.

Rick returned to Roy's quarters to get ready for dinner. He sat on the couch and saw a picture of Roy, Rick, and their father on the end table. Rick knew he could not shut Roy out. He was Rick's only family. Rick started to feel bad, because Roy went out of his way for Rick to stay with him. He then thought about how much he loved to fly. "I love flying too much not to do it for a living," Rick mused.


	3. Chapter 3

Decisions Decisions:

Rick sat in Roy's couch contemplating what he was going to do. He was going to make make a major life decision. Slowly, the lure of flying was drawing him to the RDF. Rick didn't want to be a sitting duck out there. If he was going to fly, Rick was going to be a fighter pilot like Roy.

Rick's decision making is disturbed by Roy returning to his quarters. He looks at Rick and did not say a word. Roy was still frustrated with Rick. An uneasy silence fills Roy's quarters until he says, "Alright bonehead lets go get dinner. I'm hungry and I bet you are too. I will call Claudia and she can join us too!"

Rick remembered about promising to go the the White Dragon for dinner, he let Roy know about it. Roy thought it was perfect, but he asked if Claudia could come along. Rick reassured Roy that it was OK with Minmei's uncle. Rick didn't mention Uncle Max's offer to Roy. He wanted keep that to himself for now. Roy went and called Claudia and let her know what the plans were.

Claudia said, "Roy honey, that sounds wonderful but I was going into city with Lisa. Unless...?" Roy knew what Claudia was getting at. Roy explained the situation, and mentioned that he didn't want to overstep any boundaries. Uncle Max had invited Rick, and he was nice enough to include Roy and Claudia. Rick overhearing the conversation; tells Roy, "As long as it's not the whole ship coming with Claudia, I think one more person is OK. I'll give Minmei's uncle a call and let him know. I'm sure he won't mind another person.

After Rick called Uncle Max to see if it was OK to bring another guest. Roy thanked Rick, because he really appreciates the time he gets to spend with Claudia. With their hectic lives fighting a war, time together was like gold for the couple. Roy called Claudia back and told her to that they would meet them at restaurant at 6.

Claudia and Lisa was walking to the White Dragon. As they were walking Lisa asked, "Why are we going the White Dragon, again? I really hope you and Roy are not trying to set me up with a guy again. I really don't have the time for it."

Claudia just said, "Roy's friend asked Roy and I out to dinner, and I told Roy I had plans with you already. Not wanting to miss spending time with Roy; he asked his friend if it was OK if you came. It doesn't hurt to meet new people you know."

Lisa was pissed that Claudia did it to her again. Lisa let Claudia know not so kindly, "I really wish you would stop this already, I'm perfectly capable of finding my own dates. Besides what makes you think I'm going to like this one?"

Claudia just said while laughing, "It can't hurt to try!" The two ladies arrived at their destination, and proceeded to wait for the rest of their dinner party. Rick and Roy arrived shortly after them. Roy took another chance to pound into Rick's head the benefits of joining the RDF. Rick was glad to arrive at the White Dragon, and to meet up with Claudia and Lisa. Roy takes the chance to introduce Rick to Lisa. The both of them don't remember their earlier exchange, and that they already met previously over the communications line. Rick's mind is stuck on the nurse, Keira, and Lisa's mind is thinking how to get out of dinner. They enter the restaurant and got seated by Aunt Lina.

Rick takes the time to thanks Aunt Lina for being so accommodating, and apologizes for the change in the number of his guests. She tells him to forget about, and hands them their menus. Aunt Lina takes their drink orders and leaves to give them some time to decide what to order. Lisa asks Rick casually, "So Rick, is it Rick? Anyways, how do you know Mr. Roy "Ace Pilot" Fokker."

Rick proceeds to tell Lisa the whole story of Roy, and then goes on to say he's here because of Roy. He continues to tell his story about being stuck in the cargo hold. Lisa was holding in her anger, she was seeing red! She remembered their earlier exchange now. Lisa was about to let Rick have it, but she felt Claudia kick her from under the table. Lisa shot Claudia he death stare, but Claudia being immune to it already says, "Don't you think it's nice of Rick to treat us to dinner, Lisa?"

Lisa looked at Rick and asked what he did for a living. Rick said, "I used to fly in my father's flying circus, but I couldn't keep it afloat. It's kind of hard being 20 and trying to manage a business with no experience all by yourself. Right now I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do next."

Aunt Lina returned with their drinks and takes their order. Lisa thought, "Great, Claudia is trying to hook me up with a 20 year old who has no idea what he's doing. Geez, how is he going pay for this. Time to make this kid squirm!" Lisa inquisitively asked, "Hey Rick, if you're not working, how exactly do plan to pay for dinner? I really don't feel like washing dishes to settle my bill!" Lisa was laughing as she accomplished what she had set out to do.

Rick couldn't believe, the nerve of Lisa. He wasn't going to let her get away with it. Rick politely said, "For your information Lisa, this was supposed to be just for the three of us. You see Uncle Max and Aunt Lina wanted to thank me for watching over their niece while we were stranded. So I asked them if it's OK if Roy and Claudia tagged along, because I wanted to thank them for their hospitality. Claudia asked if you could join us so I asked Uncle Max if it's was OK to add one more!" Rick did exactly what he set out to do; he made Lisa feel like the outsider. He could not believe the nerve of Lisa to try and ruffle his feathers. Lisa felt bad after and let up on Rick for the rest of the night.

The rest of dinner went off with out any other incidents. Minmei was walking down the stairs, and a big smile grew on her face when she saw Rick. However that happiness was short lived when she saw Rick's company. Minmei quickly ran back upstairs and went back to her room. She was too upset to help out her Aunt and Uncle in the restaurant.

Rick and his company was finishing dinner. He was listening to Roy, Claudia, and Lisa talk about their lives in the RDF and the war. As he listened to the three Rick thought, "Is this what I am getting myself into?" Through the course of dinner Rick made up his mind about joining the RDF. Rick decided make the commitment when Lisa was giving him grief about paying the dinner bill.

They were getting to leave, when Rick heard his name being called. He turned around and it was Keira. She was having dinner with some of her co-workers from the hospital. Keira asked Rick how his hand is doing, and if it's not getting better to come back and get it checked out. She asked Rick what he was doing as she was looking at Lisa.

Rick responded with a frown, "I was having dinner with my brother, his girlfriend, and her friend." Picking up on Rick's disdain for Lisa when he mentioned her, Keira realized he wasn't on a date with Lisa. She smiled and asked him, "You know I'm still waiting for your call, Rick?"

A shocked Rick responded, "Well I wasn't sure when you would be off and I'm trying to get settled in here in Macross." Keira quickly responded, "Well let me help you then, I'm off tomorrow and I don't have any plans." Rick and Keira started to laugh and Rick assured her he definitely would call her. He wished her a good night, and to enjoy her dinner. Rick returned to the others who were looking at him with a questioning look.

Minmei, finally regained her composure and decided to go help in the restaurant. She was hoping Rick was gone. She didn't want to see him sitting by another girl still. When Minmei reached the bottom of the stairs; she sees Rick and Keira talking. It sends her back into a hysterical mess again, and she runs back to her room again to cry.

Roy said, "Boy you move fast little brother, when did that happen?" Rick told Roy that Keira was his nurse when he went to the ER. Roy just laughed as they went to thank Uncle Max and Aunt Lina for their generosity. Uncle Max reminded Rick that his offer was an open invitation; to which Rick thanked him again. With that the four of them left the restaurant. Everyone thanked Rick, and he just told them to thank Minmei's aunt and uncle. Claudia and Lisa left to go to Lisa's place, and Rick and Roy left to return to Roy's quarters.

Claudia started giving Lisa crap about her antics at dinner. Lisa felt bad actually, and apologized to Claudia. Lisa went on to say that she wanted to get him back for their earlier exchange. Claudia teased her about never finding anyone, because she does things like that. Claudia went on to say, "At least he as a backbone Lisa, I never seen anybody put you in your place like that before. Besides when you finally behaved yourself you two seemed to get along fine."

Lisa shot back, "Seriously, he's 20 and I'm 25! I have a job and he doesn't." Claudia shook her head and said, "You'll never know unless you give it a chance? I see that twinkle in your eyes when you look at him!" Claudia was laughing at Lisa, because she was just joking with her. She realized what she had just fished out of Lisa. Lisa had a thing for Rick. "Well he is kind of cute," Lisa shyly added. Claudia looks at Lisa and said, "Girl what am I going to do with you?"

Roy was grilling Rick about what Uncle Max had just said. "You can't be seriously thinking about waiting tables instead of flying," Roy asked. Rick made up his mind already, but wasn't going to tell Roy until he signed the enlistment papers. In the meantime while Roy was talking; Rick was doing his best to irritate Roy, by giving him one word answers to his questions. The only thing Rick was thinking about was Keira.


	4. Chapter 4

The Big Day:

Rick woke the next day with a big smile on his face. He knew what he was going to do today; he could not wait to call Keira. Plus, his hand was feeling better, and bs tarting to heal properly. Rick began to think what they could since he didn't have much cash left. Rick started to literally sweat thinking about what he and Keira could do today. Rick figured that they could meet at the park and go from there. All he knew was that after tonight he was going to be broke. Rick cleaned up Roy's quarters and then he went to make the phone call he was dying to make.

Rick dials Keira's number and after a few rings she answered with a cheerful hello. Keira was ecstatic to hear Rick's voice on the line. She was waiting anxiously for Rick's call all day. Rick suggested they meet at the park in a hour. Keira thought it was a good idea, and told Rick she would meet him at the park entrance in a hour.

Keira quickly decided to find something nice to wear. She was very nervous about meeting Rick. Keira couldn't stop thinking about him since they met in ER. She wondered why he never called, but was happy to bump into him at the White Dragon. She picked out a nice sundress and found some matching sandals, and she checked herself out in the mirror. "If he doesn't like this, then he is blind as bat," she laughed to herself.

Rick on the other hand didn't have much clothes to chose from. "I hope she doesn't want to go to a fancy restaurant," Rick worried. He found something suitable enough and convinced himself that it was good enough. He figured anything was better than what he was wearing when they first met in the ER.

The hour is up and Rick and Keira meet at the park entrance. They stroll around talking about how unbelievable it was to have all of this inside of a ship. They were making small talk and cracking jokes with each other. Rick and Keira found mobile soda machine and got some drinks. They found a bench to sit on away from the crowd. Keira wanted to know more about Rick. Rick freely shared about his childhood; about both his parents passing away, but still having Roy; the joy of the flying and his love for it; and losing the flying circus and ending up on the SDF-1.

Rick said, "I know must sound like a total loser, but yesterday I decided I can't be away from flying. I'm going enlist in the RDF tomorrow. I'm going be a fighter pilot." Keira put her hand on Rick's and reassured him he's not a loser, and told him that people have to start over from the beginning sometimes.

To Keira flying was scary thing. She didn't really enjoy flying much in a small plane, but being on the ship was fine. Keira smiled as Rick was talking about flying, and she knew he loved it. When Rick was finished, he asked Keira about her past. Keira mentioned she was a year older than Rick; that she was from Maryland and both her parents and her sister were to the best of her knowledge alive; she always wanted to be a nurse and when the global war started there was a huge need for people in the medical field, so she started her training early when she was a teenager. Keira told Rick that she was transferred to Macross City a week before the Zentradi attack.

Keira asked Rick if he had anybody special in his life. Rick responded no, and continued as he smiled at Keira, "I hope too very soon though!" Keira blushed and said in a mischievous tone, "Oh yeah who would that be? The green eyed woman I saw you with last night?" Suddenly Rick bursts into laughter, and said,"That's the last person you should be worried about!" Rick went on to tell Keira about dinner with Roy, Claudia, and Lisa last night. Keira was shocked but thought it was kind of funny.

Suddenly realizing Rick said he was going to enlist tomorrow; Keira asked Rick hypothetically how would they see each other if he was in basic training and with her rotating schedule at the hospital. Rick was happy to hear that and worried at the same time. Rick responded, "I guess it would be hard, but once I'm done with basic training I maybe more available. I guess we could see how it goes? What do you think?" Keira smiled at Rick's response, and said hypothetically it could work.

Keira mentioned that she was hungry, and suggested they go to this new hole in the wall Italian place she found last week with her coworkers. Rick began to worry but figured out he could manage. He knew he had wait a while after signing his enlistment papers before reporting for basic training. So Rick figured he would suck it up and wait tables at the White Dragon for money until he reports for training. Rick was still planning on staying with Roy there was no way he was staying in the same house with Minmei. Working there was going to be bad enough.

Rick and Keira arrived at the Italian joint, and was seated. "This looks affordable," Rick thought as the host seated them. Rick and Keira looked over their menus and began chat again. Rick decided to tell Keira his plan about waiting tables to earn money while he waited to report to basic training. She thought it was a good idea, and told him he was lucky that Uncle Max and Aunt Lina were nice people. Rick went on to tell Keira about Minmei and her irritating high pitched voice from hell. Keira nearly choked on her dinner when Rick told her that. She thought it was funny and wanted to laugh so bad. They both shared a laugh over that, after Rick checked that she was OK.

Dinner and dessert was over and the waiter handed Rick the bill, and Keira tried to pry it from Rick's hand. It took some convincing but Rick was able to pay for dinner and the tip. They left the restaurant and was standing on the sidewalk, in front of the restaurant. They both didn't know what to say, when Rick asked Keira if he could walk her home. Keira smiled and was more than happy to oblige. When they reached Keira's place; she thanked him for a wonderful time and gave him a hug. She then told Rick to call her after she is done with work tomorrow, because she is on day shift and gets done at 4 in the afternoon.

Rick smiles at Keira's offer and quickly accepts. He tells her he should be done with the enlisting process by then. They go the separate ways and both of them are ecstatic. Keira was falling hard for Rick, and Rick was sprung on Keira since meeting her at the ER. He slowly walked to Roy quarters recollecting about the evening's events. Rick returns to Roy's place, and is so happy Roy isn't there to give him more grief about enlisting. He jumps onto the couch and lays down. He had a long day, but a very good day. In fact, a great day. He fell asleep having sweet dreams of Keira and her beautiful long blonde hair and her captivating grey eyes.

Rick woke up early the next morning and showered. He was getting dressed to leave for his trip to the recruitment office today. Roy was returning from a long evening of duty. Rick told Roy he was leaving and would be gone for most of the day. He told Roy that he would catch up with him later. Roy asked Rick where he was going? Rick just said he had something to do and was planning on calling Keira after she was done with work. Rick mentioned hopefully they will get to hang out again. Rick quickly ran out the door before Roy could grill him. "I'm going to kick his ass if he keeps on acting like a weirdo," was all Roy could say to himself.

Rick arrived at the RDF recruitment office and filled out the necessary paperwork, and waited to meet with the recruiter. His name was finally called and he went with the recruiter to his office. The recruiter quickly reviewed Rick's information, and determined he was suitable for duty. It really didn't matter, because the RDF was in desperate need for bodies to fill the ranks. He gave papers for Rick to sign and once Rick signed. The recruiter then gave Rick his report date. It was two weeks from now, and Rick was happy he wouldn't have to wait tables for too long. Rick left the recruitment office and realized its was close to 4.

Rick decided to walk to the White Dragon to ask Uncle Max if he can wait tables for two weeks. He got there and asked Uncle Max if it was OK. Uncle Max willingly accommodated Rick's request and congratulated him on joining the RDF. Rick then left to call Keira since it was 4:30, already. When he was leaving he ran into Minmei, and Uncle Max tells her the news. Minmei is happy and excited, but Rick remembers that being stuck there with her was going to be pure hell. "Oh well, I gotta do it! It's only two weeks, geez two weeks can't go by fast enough," Rick silently told himself.

Rick called Keira and she was home already, and Rick asked if she wanted to do anything. Keira told him she had a busy day, and if he didn't mind she would like to go to the park again to relax. Rick agreed to meet in a hour again. They met at the entrance and found the same bench open again. Rick listened as Keira talked about her day, and Keira did the same when Rick explained his busy day. She asked when he going to report and Rick told her. She was happy to know she had some time to spend with Rick if he wasn't too busy at the restaurant.

Keira suggested they get some take out and go back to her place for dinner. She told Rick dinner was on her, because it was her way to congratulate him for taking a major step in his life. They went to a burger place and got their dinner. Rick and Keira walked back to her place holding hands. After having dinner on her couch, and they cleaned up. Rick wanted to stay longer, but didn't want wear out his welcome there. He also needed to talk to Roy about his decision. Rick told Keira his plan and was being accompanied to the door by her. As he was leaving they shared a long and passionate kiss. They both shyly smiled at each other. They were actually embarrassed it happened, but it was a very nice experience for the both of them. Rick told her he would call her after he is done with work tomorrow. Rick mentioned he is starting off during the day shift so he can used to waiting tables, since it was his first time and the days were usually slower than nights. Keira told Rick she's on day shift until he reports so he knows when she will be available, and kisses him again before he leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Baby Steps:

Rick woke up the next morning to Roy calling his name. Rick slowly rose from his slumber, and saw Roy sitting on the chair across the living room from him. Rick didn't even have time to stretch and yawn when Roy told Rick, "You can't keep avoiding me Rick, what are you going to do!"

Rick walked away saying he needs to get ready for work. A shocked Roy catches up him and says, "Alright, WTF is going on! You need to start talking, and fast."

Rick was getting irritated, and fired back, "STFU Roy and listen, I'm working at the White Dragon for two weeks before I go basic training. I'll be out of your way because Keira said she is working the day shift so I'll hang out with her after we are both done with work. I was going to ask you if could I just sleep here until I go to training, but I'm gonna ask Uncle Max to stay there since he already offered. I'm sick of you bugging me, Roy!"

Roy was speechless at Rick's tirade. He knew Rick was stubborn and does things his own way, but he never expected that. Roy figured he needed to blow off some steam, and he would be back to crash on his couch. However, Rick was sick of Roy's nagging; and was going to bite the bullet and stay in the same house as Minmei. Rick arrived at the White Dragon, and Aunt Lina and Uncle Max got Rick familiarized to the place. He soon was taking tables and getting into the groove. By the end of the afternoon Rick made $50.00 in tips. Hopefully as he got into the swing of things he would earn more.

After finishing his shift he went and talked to Uncle Max about staying in the extra room. Uncle Max told Rick he could stay for free until he was ready to report for training. He told Rick it was only two weeks and he was helping him out at the restaurant. Rick tried to object, but Uncle Max was having none of it. Rick expressed his gratitude and then left to call Keira.

Keira was waiting for Rick to call, because she wanted to know how is day went. When he did Keira, jumped in excitement to answer the phone. Rick told her what was going on, and that he was going back to Roy's to get his things. Rick was going to drop them off at the White Dragon and meet up with Keira later. Keira suggested that Rick come to her place and they can go to Roy's together. She didn't want Rick to get into another argument with Roy.

Rick went and met Keira and they walked to Roy's quarters. When he met Keira she was holding a shopping bag. He asked what was in there, and she just said it was a surprise. Rick and Keira started walking to Roy's, and they were holding hands. They were so happy to be together, because in a couple of weeks spending time with each other was going to be nearly impossible. As they made their way to Roy's, Keira noticed Rick's hand looks better. They finally arrived at Roy's and Rick takes deep breath and grabs the door knob.

Rick opened the door to see Roy and Claudia sitting on the couch having dinner. Rick politely introduced Keira to Roy and Claudia. They both are shocked at how beautiful Keira was. Roy even caught a hard elbow to the ribs from Claudia for staring a little too long. Roy knew Rick was coming back, but Rick threw him a curve when he said, "Sorry for disturbing your dinner. We are here to get my stuff then we are going back to the White Dragon."

Roy asked to speak to Rick in the other room, but Rick was being stubborn again and told Roy, "Sorry we have leave, thanks for everything big brother. I really appreciate it! See you around big brother." Keira told Roy and Claudia that it was nice meeting them, and left with Rick.

Roy was pissed at Rick, but he was hurt even more. Claudia asked Roy what was that all about. Roy just said that Rick was being stubborn, and he went on to say that Rick is still mad at him for bailing on the circus. Most of all bailing on Rick and his dad. Roy told Claudia abut their big blow up and he might of pushed Rick too hard on the RDF thing. Roy knew that was the best choice for Rick though. Claudia told him to give him some space and time, and things will get better.

Rick and Keira arrived at the White Dragon, and he introduced Keira to Uncle Max and Aunt Lina. Minmei heard Rick's voice from the kitchen and came running to see Rick holding hands with Keira. Her heart broke at the sight in front of her. Minmei turned around and went back into the kitchen.

Rick and Keira went into his new room that was going to be his for a couple of weeks. Keira puts the shopping bag on the bed and starts to empty it, as Rick putting his clothes away in the drawer. He sees Keira putting an alarm clock on the nightstand. Then she takes out a lamp, and finally a picture frame with her picture in it. Rick smiles at Keira, and thinks how awesome she is. She catches Rick staring, and is embarrassed about the picture. Rick reassures her that he likes the gesture. Keira jokes with Rick, "You have my picture now, where's mine?"

Rick's caught off guard and grabs his phone and they take a selfie of themselves together. They look at the picture and she really likes it. Rick sends the picture to Keira and he also sets it as his phones wallpaper. Keira is touched at the gesture and kisses Rick. They share a long and deep kiss, and after breaking their kiss. Keira asks if he minds eating dinner downstairs at the White Dragon. Rick doesn't really want to eat there, but decides spending time with Keira trumps all of that.

The two of them have a nice dinner, and Aunt Lina is doting over the both of them. Meanwhile, Minmei is stewing in jealously watching them from afar. Keira asks Rick what was the reason behind the blowup with Roy earlier. Rick knows she's asking because she's concerned for him. He tells her that, "He's still pissed at Roy for bailing on his dad and him; he goes on to say that Roy was being helpful since he got Macross, but since his dad died he had to grow up a lot being by himself." Keira offers that maybe he needs some space away from Roy for the moment. They both go on to enjoy the rest of their dinner before Rick walked Keira back to her place.

Rick returned to the White Dragon dead tired. When he got to his room, he heard Minmei's door open. Rick cringed as Minmei tried to start a conversation. Knowing where this was headed, Rick said in an aggravated tone, "It's late Minmei, I have to work in the morning and I'm tired. Besides don't you have HIGH SCHOOL tomorrow?" With that Minmei retreated to her room with out a word. A relieved Rick was glad she did not speak a word. He knew it was harsh, but it was a long day.

Rick got the hang of waiting tables and was averaging $80.00 - $100.00 in tips a shift. He was amazed at how busy it was for a small restaurant. It wasn't much money, but it was enough for him to survive until he entered basic training. He didn't mind also, because during the day shift Minmei was in school. When she was finished with school Rick was often gone already. Rick was always with Keira. They both were falling in love with each other, and was not looking forward to being apart from one another during Rick's training.

Things were going smoothly and the two weeks passed quickly. Keira and her coworkers would come to the restaurant for lunch. It gave the both of them another chance to see each other for a bit. As luck would have it; on Rick's last day of work at the restaurant Claudia and Lisa show up for lunch. Claudia says hello and tries to strike up a conversation with him and he asks if Roy is OK. She tells him he's doing fine.

Lisa was looking for some payback on Rick. "Um Rick was it, if you're not too busy talking to my friend; would it be too much ask to see the menu," Lisa hazed Rick. Rick wanted to fire back, but remembered he didn't want to give Aunt Lina and Uncle Max any bad publicity. Rick just smiled and went to get some menus. Lisa was being a total witch to Rick the whole time, but Rick persevered. When they left, Claudia wished him luck on his training, and was going to tell Roy she ran into Rick. Lisa on the other hand sniped, "Hope you can take orders in the military better than you did here buddy!" Again Rick just smiled as they left, and when Lisa had her back turned he flipped her off. It surprised Rick that they left a big tip, almost as much as their bill. Rick figured it was Claudia.

Keira went to straight the White Dragon after work to meet Rick. She wanted to take Rick for a night out with her co-workers. Rick and Keira met her co-workers at the Bamboo House. They enjoyed the night having fun dancing, and Rick was getting to know Keira's friends.

Rick was getting some drinks for everyone at the bar, when he bumps into Roy. Roy looks at who he bumped into and realizes it's Rick. Roy says hello, and Rick is startled to see who it is. Rick says hello to Roy, and tells him to thank Claudia for the generous tip. Roy asks Rick if he's not busy he would like to hang out sometime. Rick's reply was that this was his last free weekend before basic training; so he was going to spend it with Keira. Roy told him to come and say hi to Claudia before he leaves, but Rick leaves before Roy can finish. Roy wonders to himself how long is Rick is going to hold a grudge.

Roy returns to Claudia, Lisa, and the Terrible Trio. The Trio as usual was on the dance floor dancing with some random guys they met that night. Lisa and Claudia was talking in the booth, when Roy returned and he looked bothered. Claudia asked him what was wrong, and Roy told her Rick was here with Keira and her friends. Claudia asked if he talked to Rick, and Roy told her about their interaction. Roy mentioned to Claudia that Rick thanked her for the generous tip. She looked at Roy with a bewildered look. Lisa then chimed in, "I guess I underestimated him, I thought he was going be a permanent fixture on your couch Roy! Seeing him get off his butt was impressive. So I figured I give him good tip after giving him a hard time."

Claudia and Roy was shocked at Lisa's admission, but they knew Rick was smitten with Keira. They knew Lisa didn't have a chance with Rick right now. Roy was non-existent to Rick since he met Keira, and on top of that Rick's grudge didn't help either. There was a slow song playing and the Trio returned to catch their breath. Lisa out of the corner of her eye sees Rick dancing with Keira. They were dancing to a romantic R&B song. They look so happy and lost in love. Seeing them takes Lisa back to memories of her deceased fiancé, Karl. She starts to get sad. More so, when she hears Claudia's comment to Roy about how beautiful Keira is and what a cute couple Rick and Keira make. Lisa has had enough, and told everyone she was leaving for the evening. Lisa couldn't believe that she was getting jealous of Keira.

Rick spent a night at Keira's, but they didn't cross the line. They slept together on her couch. The next morning Rick mentions to Keira that he wants find a gift for Uncle Max and Aunt Lina for their hospitality. They stroll the streets of Macross until Rick decides to get them a gift basket filled with goodies that Aunt Lina and Uncle Max would enjoy. They returned to the White Dragon, and presented Rick's gift to Aunt Lina and Uncle Max. Rick's hosts were touched by his gesture, and told him he shouldn't have done that. Rick informed them that he was going stay with Keira until he had to report for basic training.

After Rick gathers his belongings, Rick said his goodbyes. He was greeted by Uncle Max holding a envelope. He gave it to Rick and mentioned it was for all his help, and this would help him until he settled in permanently on base. Rick opened the envelope and saw it contained $250.00. Rick looked at Uncle Max, but he cut him off and said, "I know it's not much, but I'm sure it will help." Rick could only shake his hand then hug the generous man. Aunt Lina was sad Rick was leaving and told him that he can eat free anytime, as she hugged him too!

Rick's last free night before reporting for basic training is spent preparing dinner for Keira. He wanted to thank her too! She was so helpful and supportive of Rick when he had nothing. Rick thought it was he least he could do for her. Keira just watched Rick in the kitchen. She wanted to help Rick, but he refused.

Dinner was done, and it was time to eat. Keira was impressed with Rick's cooking skills. He made a delicious prime rib that Keira thoroughly enjoyed. When they were done, Rick even refused to let Keira do the dishes. So she turned the radio and waited for Rick on the couch. When he was done they talked about their weekend together, and how things are going to be different come tomorrow morning. The same song they danced to at the Bamboo House starts to play on the radio. Rick stands up and takes Keira's hand and they dance again.

They dance in a peaceful silence. The silence is broken when Rick whispers softly into Keira's ear, "I love you Keira Westgate, you have been heaven sent. I can't believe you're willing to take a chance on a guy like me!" Keira responded back, "I love you Rick Hunter, I'm so glad you came into that ER that night!" They shared many long and intense kisses before they are overcome with lust and consummate their love for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

New Beginnings:

The start of new week came too soon for Keira and Rick. They lay in bed not wanting to leave for anything. Keira looks at the time and tells Rick he needs to get ready. Rick reluctantly, drags himself out of bed. The smell of breakfast and coffee greets Rick as he exits Keira's room. She smiles and tells him to sit. Rick asks what was the occasion, and Keira goes on to say that she wants Rick to start his off day right, before he leaves for basic training. They both enjoy breakfast and leave her quarters.

Keira walks with Rick to the base, and kisses him goodbye. Rick kisses her again and reassures her that he will call her after he gets settled in. Before she leaves, she tells Rick she will be on day shift for one more week, and she will switch to the overnight rotation. Rick doesn't want to go, but Keira reassures him time will fly by like his time at the White Dragon.

Rick checks in and gets assigned to his barracks. Then his training begins with a long conditioning run. Finally after being pushed to the brink physically his long day ends. Rick is so ecstatic to have chance to call Keira. When Rick hears her voice a big smile comes to his face. They talk and catch up with their day's events, before Rick needs to leave.

Rick's breezes through basic training, soon he is placed in the Veritech Training Program. His aptitude for flying shows and he out flies everyone in his class and even his instructors. Every night, Rick and Keira talk on the phone, and on the rare occasion Rick had the weekend off. Rick and Keira spent it together. Their relationship gets stronger and stronger as each day passes.

Rick reports to his flight school class, and he is stuck in his tracks when he sees Roy talking to one his instructors. Roy sits in on one of Rick's classes, and when they take to space to apply what they learned in class; Roy joins them. The lesson for the day was dogfighting. Rick was plowing through the opposition, so he ended squaring off against Roy. Rick and Roy where dodging and evading each other. Neither one of them able to get a clean shot off. The chase each other through space. Roy is thoroughly impressed by Rick's flying. Finally, Roy makes an uncharacteristc mistake and Rick seizes the opportunity and scores the kill.

When they land everyone is congratulating Rick on his flying skills, and being the only one to ever score a kill on Roy. Roy is pissed and starts taunting Rick. Roy says Rick got lucky and if they did it again Roy would get Rick in a matter of minutes. Rick not backing down challenges Roy back. Rick tells Roy to get back in his veritech and he will do the same. Rick tells Roy, that he is old news and needs to stop flying like a wiener. Roy is pissed and tells Rick to hurry up.

Claudia and Lisa are returning to the bridge after their lunch break. They hear all the commotion in the hangar, and Claudia is aghast to see Rick and Roy chirping at each other. Lisa seeing her friends concern goes to intervene. Lisa barks, "Cmdr. Fokker what is the meaning of this. You should be setting a good example for the new recruits. Not getting into pissing contests with them. And you recruit Hunter you better learn some respect for your superior officers."

The both of them shell shocked at Lisa's reprimand, back off. Rick returns to the classroom with the rest of the recruits. Roy tries to go after Rick, but Claudia steps in front of him. She yells at Roy, "What the hell has gotten into you Roy?" Roy starts to calm down, when Lisa pokes him with, "Panties in a ruffle Fokker? Your little brother did some flying out there!" Roy can't take it and just walks away, with Claudia chasing him. Lisa is standing there laughing, "I never thought I see the day that Roy Fokker is speechless!"

Finally basic training is winding down, and Rick is telling Keira when his graduation is. She tells him she can't wait to see him. Rick tells her about the incident with Roy. She gets mad at him and tells him, that they both need to cool it already. Keira asks Rick if it is OK if she asks Aunt Lina and Uncle Max to attend his graduation also. Rick agrees and tells Keira he loves her before hanging up.

Graduation day comes, and Rick is excited for basic training to be over with. He is even more excited to see Keira. The ceremony ends and Keira finds Rick. She dressed to the nines for him. Keira was wearing a very sexy, yet classy floral print dress, and some sexy sandals to boot. Rick was speechless, and Keira loved that Rick liked what he saw. She congratulated him, gave him a passionate kiss which drew oohs and ahhs, and finally she gave Rick a bouquet of flowers. Aunt Lina and Uncle Max next offered their congratulations. They told him they're throwing a party for Rick at the White Dragon today.

As Rick and Keira was leaving to go to the party, they run into Roy and Claudia. Claudia gives Rick a hug and congratulates him. Then Roy tentatively offers his hand to Rick, which he reluctantly shakes. Rick turns to Keira and she gives him the look. Rick rolls his eyes at her, and then turns around to ask Roy and Claudia if they would like join them at the party. Roy is about to say no, when Claudia cuts him off and says they would love to come and join them. Roy looks at Claudia, and she too shoots him the look.

Keira and Claudia are chatting up storm, but Roy and Rick are totally silent as they walk to the White Dragon. Claudia keeps complimenting Keira on how beautiful she looks. Keira just blushes at her comment, and thanks Claudia. From what she sees; Keira seems like the perfect woman for Rick.

They finally arrive at the White Dragon, and join the party being held in Rick's honor. The night goes by with any incident. Rick and Roy avoid each other all night, but their girlfriends keep on bonding. Roy is happy Rick has Keira, and even though Rick bailed on Roy for Uncle Max and Aunt Lina. He really appreciates them for taking care of Rick. The night ends and everyone says their goodbyes. Claudia and Keira exchange numbers and promise to call and set up a double date later. Roy and Rick look at them with disbelief.

Corporal Rick Hunter flies his first mission after graduating from basic training and flight school. He is very nervous and is trying very hard to keep it together. Rick gets reprimanded from Lisa for lagging behind the rest of the squadron. She was laying into Rick, and Rick thought what was he thinking about when he decided to join the RDF. He soon encounters the Zentradi battle pods, and the battle begins.

Rick is overwhelmed at first and almost shot down, but his flying instincts kicks in and Rick starts shooting down pods left and right. Rick is more than holding his own, and Roy takes notice. Even though Rick and Roy are at odds right now, he worries intently for Rick's safety. Surprisingly, the Zentradi relent on their advance. The veritechs do their best to eliminate the remaining battle pods. Rick breathes a sigh of relief when he hears Lisa's orders to return to the SDF-1.

As Rick taxis his veritech he sees Roy waiting there for him. Rick groans expecting another blowup with his big brother. As Rick gets out of his veritech, Roy approaches him and gives Rick a hug. Roy tells Rick he's glad he came home safe and that he's proud of him. Roy finishes speaking and walks away. Rick didn't know what to say, and he just stood there. Rick showered in the locker room and went straight to Keira's place.

Keira was waiting for Rick, and she was worried sick. She saw the casualties coming into the hospital when she was on duty at the ER. She thanked God, that Rick wasn't one of them. She's rushes to Rick and hugs him as he enters her place. Keira tells Rick how worried she was for him during the battle. Rick reassures her that he will return safely to her after every mission. After dinner they spend the rest of night making love.

The next morning as Rick is walking Keira to work, she tells him that she wants to go out with Claudia and Roy on their next day off. She knows Rick doesn't want to hang out with Roy, but that's his only family. She gives Rick her sexy pouty look which Rick cannot resist and he gives in. Keira thanks him and kisses him goodbye as they arrive at the hospital.

Rick made his way to the base after dropping Keira off. He is welcomed to the base by being paged to Roy's office. Rick was thinking what now! He begrudgingly makes his way to Roy's office. When he gets there, Rick knocks on the door and Roy lets him in. Roy informs Rick because of his performance in the field and at flight school; Rick is being transferred to Skull Squadron. Roy informed Rick that is was a honor be a part of Skull Squadron. Roy continues to tell Rick that Skull Squadron is reserved for the RDF's elite veritech pilots. Rick is flattered by Roy's gesture, but thinks Roy has an ulterior motive for the transfer. Roy just finishes, "Dont be getting a big head over it now, just remember we still need bodies to fill the ranks!" Roy just laughs at Ricks speechless expression.

Roy dismisses Rick and he goes the flight simulators to hone his skills. The rest of Rick's day is uneventful and he is happy to leave when his shift is done. He goes to get Keira from the hospital, and they head to her place. Keira goes on to tell Rick, that he is over at her place so much that he should just move in with her already. Rick smiles and couldn't agree more.

Rick was assigned with guard duty as the supplies was loaded onto the SDF-1 from the deserted Mars Base. Things between Roy and Rick were slowly getting better. They made idle chit chat, but that was the extent of it. Keira and Claudia meanwhile continued to bond and got closer. Claudia who was covering for Lisa while she investigated if there were any survivors on Mars Base. Claudia hits Rick and Roy up on the communication link. She tells them that she and Keira made plans for the four of them to go out to base hang out to listen to a live band on Saturday. Rick says he and Keira were invited to Minmei's sixteenth birthday. Rick thinks about and decides it's better to be stuck with Roy than Minmei. Rick agrees and says he'll let Aunt Lina know that he and Keira won't be able to make it.

Things were getting boring when an alarmed Claudia orders Roy to find Lisa. She was supposed to set the base's reflex furnaces on overload. However, communications has been lost after Lisa confirmed that she set the furnaces to blow. Rick was sent by Roy to save Lisa. Rick desperately flies through a Zentradi battle pod attack with Roy and the rest of Skull Squadron providing cover fire for Rick. Roy is still amazed at Rick's skills. He watches Rick twist and turn in his veritech as he avoids the enemy fire. "Damn I finally got to admit it, the little bozo might be better than me," says Roy as he fires his missiles at and destroying a battle pod In the way.

Rick eventually locates Lisa, and they argue over Rick being there. Lisa is resigned to join her deceased fiancé in the afterlife. Rick tired of arguing, smashes through the window with the arm of his veritech in Guardian mode. He then grabs Lisa and quickly escapes the exploding base after securing Lisa in the veritech's hands. They return to the SDF-1, and Lisa is going ballistic on Rick. She's pissed at Rick for taking her away from Karl. Sick of it Rick walks away and says, "BTW, you are welcome Lt. Cmdr.!" This sets Lisa off and Rick just keeps walking as she screams at him.

Rick arrives at Keira's place, and is so happy to see a friendly face. He tells her about his day and the whole Lisa incident. For some reason, Keira get really jealous. Keira snaps out of it when Rick told her about Claudia. She asks Rick if he's mad that she made plans to spend time with Roy and Claudia. Rick just shakes his head no and heads for the shower; Keira gets up to join him as the two young lovers acclimate themselves with living together.


	7. Chapter 7

You Were Saying:

Rick woke up the next morning he was still tired from yesterday's mission. He didn't realize how draining it was to rescue Lisa and then deal with her screaming tantrum in the hangar afterwards. "I'm so lucky, Keira is nothing like that!" Rick looked to Keira's side of the bed and she was gone. He looked for a note, but found nothing. He then checked his phone, and Keira left a text message saying she got called into work. Rick was bummed, but he understood. Rick's duties as a pilot often pulled him away at a moments notice too, often leaving his beautiful girlfriend hanging.

Rick's thoughts of Keira was broken by his phone ringing. It was Roy telling him to report to the Captain's Conference Room ASAP! Rick thought he finally was in trouble for smart mouthing Lisa all time over the communication line. Rick hurried and found a clean uniform; he then bolted out the door for the base.

Rick was out of breath when he arrived at the Conference Room. What took Rick's breath away more was the sight of Keira. She was waiting for him; along with Claudia, Roy, and Lisa. Captain Gloval seeing that Rick had arrived began to speak. Rick couldn't stop staring at Keira, she had blonde hair held up. She was wearing a white dress that ended right above her knees, and she had matching white heels. Rick was so in love with her. Rick was brought back to Earth, when Captain Gloval called Rick to attention and started his promotion ceremony. Rick was promoted to Sgt. for his outstanding performance in combat. He then was promoted with the Titanium Medal of Honor, for saving Lisa at Mars Base.

When ceremony was over Rick was greeted by Keira who hugged and kissed Rick. She told him that Claudia had told her about the ceremony and she would be allowed to attend. Keira told Rick she wanted to surprise him. Rick told her he loved her and that she looked absolutely beautiful. Lisa's stomach was turning hearing Rick talking to Keira. Lisa's feelings for Rick started to grow after the Mars Base caper. Now she was insanely jealous of Keira. Claudia suggested they all go to the city to celebrate with lunch. Lisa kindly declined, and returned to the bridge.

Roy told the girls to go ahead and let them know where they ended up. He wanted to talk to Rick about a new assignment. The girls gave Roy a yeah right look, but he reassured them it was all business. Claudia unsure of Roy's intentions said, "Just as long as two don't end up in a lovers quarrel again!"

They told Rick and Roy just to meet them at the White Dragon. Rick was dragged by Roy to his office. Roy congratulated Rick, and informed Rick that he was going to be squadron leader. Rick would have two subordinates under him. Rick began to argue with Roy. "Subordinates? I have hard time keeping myself alive, the only reason I'm still here yet is that I want to return to Keira every time I leave. What's more it's Lisa and her tactical skill, rather than my leaderships skills." Roy just told Rick to, "Shut up and deal with, because he can't go and recant the orders!" A resigned Rick, looked at Roy and shook his head. Rick was not going to push anymore and relented. Roy congratulated him, and paged Rick's two new pilots to Roy's office.

Corporals Max Sterling and Ben Dixon reported to Roy's office. Roy introduced them to their new superior officer, Rick. Rick introduced himself and told the pair they were welcome to join him and Roy at the White Dragon. Eventually, the pilots arrived at the White Dragon, and Rick introduced his new pilots to Keira and Claudia. They all sat and enjoyed lunch. Aunt Lina and Uncle Max was ecstatic at the news and caught the tab for everyone. As Rick and Keira were leaving to spend the rest of their day off together; Ben asks if Keira if she has any pretty friends like her. It earned a slap on the back of his head from Roy. Rick thanked Roy as he and Keira laughed their way out of the restaurant.

Saturday came and Rick and Keira were meeting Roy and Claudia at the base hang out. There was live music tonight, and it sounded like a good idea for a fun double date. Rick and Keira were waiting outside when Roy and Claudia come strolling in. The couples greet each other and proceed to enter the bar. They found a booth big enough for all of them, and waited for the waitress. They got their drinks and they enjoying the music. It was good escape from the hectic lives they all led. As the night went on Rick and Keira was dancing on the dance floor. Rick asked her if she ever thought was getting married? Keira became tense. Rick noticed, and said, "Keira I wasn't proposing now. Sorry if that was what you were expecting; but when we get back to Earth, I would like to marry you!"

Keira wasn't expecting that at all, but she was quite happy to hear that. They began kissing on the dance floor. Lisa who was dragged out of her quarters by the Terrible Trio ended up at the same place as the two couples; sees Rick and Keira kissing. She thinks to herself, "Those two seriously need to get a room!"

Rick and Keira returned to the booth to find Lisa and the Trio standing and talking to Claudia and Roy. Lisa doesn't want to be there, and every time she looks over at Rick and Keira's direction. Lisa gets more jealous of Keira, and makes Lisa wants to leave even more. Keira starts to pick up on it, but thinks nothing of it, when Ben and Max coincidently shows up after attending Minmei's birthday party. The group sans Lisa, enjoys themselves for the rest of the night.

Rick and Keira are walking home, and she asks Rick about Lisa. Rick looks at her funny, so Keira tells Rick about catching Lisa always staring in Rick's direction. Rick tells her Lisa is his commanding officer, and she really is bitchy! Rick reassures her any feeling Lisa might have for him is not reciprocated at all. He teases Keira, "Maybe she's checking you out, because you're so hot!" Keira playfully punches Rick when says that.

The next morning Keira wakes up before Rick and sees his hand, and sees the scar that's forming. She gently rubs his hand and Rick slowly wakes up to see her gazing at his hand. He asks Keira if there is something wrong, and she replies, "It's nothing really Rick, it's that I just saw your hand and the scar on it. It just made me think if you never came into the ER that night..." Rick cuts her off with the most passionate kiss Rick ever gave her. Kiera was just about to saying something when the phone rang.

It was Aunt Lina, she told Keira that Minmei had entered the Miss Macross contest next week, and she was inviting Rick and Keira to attend the contest and sit with them to support Minmei. Keira accepted, and hung up the phone. She knew what Rick thought of Minmei, but Aunt Lina and Uncle Max treated the both of them like they are their own children. Keira couldn't not decline. Keira broke the news to Rick, and he said, "You're kidding right? I have sit through that, and hear her voice all night? I'm bringing some rope just just in case, so I can hang myself if I can't take it."

Keira laughed and told Rick why she accepted. Rick understood, but he did mention he was on-call that night. So there was the chance he might be called to duty if there was an emergency. Keira, understood and thanked Rick for agreeing. Rick then told her in his flirty voice, "I don't know why you didn't enter, you're a million times hotter than any of those girls!" Rick knew that wasn't Keira's style, but wanted to see what she would say. Keira blushed and kissed Rick thank you. She then pushed him onto the back, and sat on him straddling him. Keira gives him that look and said, " So mister how do you know what other girls in the contest look like?" Rick was squirming, it was exactly the reaction that Keira wanted. She then took him out of his misery and ravished Rick much to his delight. They spent of their day strengthening their bond between them. Unsuspecting to them to rocky road that lay ahead for the happy couple.

The night of Miss Macross had arrived, and the city was bustling with excitement. Any opportunity to get their minds of the Zentradi's was a welcomed thing. The Macross Amphitheater was the center of the activity. Hordes of people filled the seats, and Rick and Keira were a part of it. Keira looked absolutely spectacular, she was getting comments that she should've entere The pageant. Rick laughed and told her that he was right all night long. She would either laugh or playfully slap him on the arm when he did that. The roar of the crowd slowly silenced as the contest commenced. Rick was relieved that it was a quiet night so far, because he would hate to leave Keira alone here.

Claudia, Lisa, and the Terrible Trio were on the bridge of the SDF-1 enjoying a quiet shift. They welcomed the peace and quiet as they watched the pageant on the bridge's video monitor. The Trio harassed Lisa about why she didn't enter too! Lisa was sick of it, "Good grief will you girls give it a rest! There is no chance, zero chance in hell I would get up there! I have more respect for myself than put myself on parade!"

"You mean too scared, Lisa honey you put the those girls to shame. Give yourself a little more credit," chimed Claudia. Lisa just groaned and knew she was beat. "You girls suck, and I'm not going to say what," Lisa roared as she went to get a cup of coffee. The girls were shocked and laughed at Lisa's humor. Lisa's eyes rolled as she heard Claudia gasp. Expecting more grief Lisa turned around and saw Claudia looking at her phone.

Claudia knew that Keira and Rick were going to the pageant, and she asked Keira to send a picture of them. Claudia wanted to see how they would look all dressed up. She was looking at her phone in awe as she saw the picture that Keira had sent her. Keira was looking spectacular as usual dressed in elegant black dress, and Rick was equally eye catching in his suit. The Trio surrounded Claudia and saw the picture. They were all saying that Keira should've entered! and how lucky Rick was. Beautiful was the word used the most when they talked about her.

Lisa was back at her station and wishing the girls would shut up! Lisa didn't understand why she was jealous of Keira, but she was! She always cringed when she saw Rick and Keira together. Secretly she started to wish that it was her by Rick's side. After Mars Base, she couldn't stop thinking about Rick. She couldn't talk to Claudia about it, because she was getting close with Keira. They had a thing going on. They were trying to get Rick and Roy to kiss and make up. Lisa secretly kept her crush on Rick to herself. Then she remembered Rick was on stand by tonight. "Why is Mr. Roy Fokker #2 over there with his glamour girl tonight when he is standby. I could have swore that he was a responsible squadron leader," said Lisa. She was about to page him, when Claudia looked at her. Rather than get into it with Claudia she put the phone back down. Claudia just said, "Thank you!"

A Zentradi scout ship was monitoring the ships activities, and picked up the feed from the pageant. Rico, Konda, and Bron where diligently recording and monitoring anything that would be of use to the Zentradi. The Zentradi was having a difficult time capturing the SDF-1, the humans was more crafty than they had expected. They were trying to get any advantage they could get. This was their first exposure to human culture, and it shocked them to say the least. It shocked them enough to be careless, and was identified on the SDF-1's radar.

Vanessa was alerted on her screen to the single Zentradi ship. She alerted Lisa and she put the call out for Rick. Rick's name was called on the overhead system; Rick shook his head and Keira became pale. They knew what was going on, and she hated when he went to battle. He reassured her it must be a minor thing since he was the only one paged. Rick kissed her and told her he would be right back. Keira only nodded as she was holding back her tears. She really was beginning to not like Rick being a fighter pilot. Keira supported his love to fly, but it scared her shitless.

Rick rushed to the base and saw the new armored veritech in the hangar. "Hmm what's the worse that could happen," Rick thought. He told the flight crew that he was taking the new veritech for a spin. The crew readied it as Rick got strapped in. Rick notified Lisa that he was ready for his assignment. "You must really like pissing me off Sgt.! Those new veritechs are supposed to be for special missions. Besides since when does being on stand by mean being at a beauty pageant. Just because you're Roy Fokkers brother; it doesn't mean you can act like him," Lisa screamed at Rick. After being bitched at by Lisa, Rick received his coordinates and told Lisa, "Glad to see you are in a good mood tonight, thanks for spreading the cheer, Sourpuss!" Everyone was laughing at their exchange, it was becoming common place lately. Nobody really put any thought into it, but was funny and everybody got a kick out of their exchanges.

Rick sped off and found the Zentradi scout ship. He immediately tested the armored veritech's fire power. Rick fired a flurry of missiles at the scout ship. Rick's presence was discovered on the radar and the Zentradi's quickly retreated and aborted their mission. The scout ship was nimble enough to evade Rick's first barrage. However as Rick gave chase; the scout ship could not evade the second attack. The three Zentradi's crammed into the escape pod as soon as they realized Rick was trying blast his way into the command center of the ship. As Rick broke through he saw the escape pod launching, followed by a huge explosion. Rick was caught off guard and was caught in the explosion. Luckily for Rick the armor absorbed the brunt of the force from the explosion. Rick's veritech floated through space aimlessly because it was disabled. Rick was knocked out from impact of the explosion.

Lisa was furiously trying to get in touch with Rick for an update. She was getting worried and was going to send a search party, but Vanessa mentioned she's been getting a lot of interference on the radar and that might the problem. Lisa relented trusting Vanessa's judgement, however Rick indeed was in trouble. Luckily for him he just had a headache, but was in one piece. He played around with the controls and returned to fighter mode. Rick really was impressed that the armor kept him in one piece. Lisa finally able to patch through freaks out at Rick, and demands an update which Rick gives her. She became concerned wondering if Rick was hurt, but felt better when Rick told her what happened and that he was fine.

Rick returned to the ship and realized how late it was. He decided to skip his reports til later and went to find Keira. Keira was getting worried, because it was late and Rick didn't return. She was unable to get in touch with Claudia, and became sick to stomach fearing the worst. Unable to sleep she waits for Rick on the couch still in her dress. Rick finally walks in and sees Keira crying and he goes to comfort her. She cuddles into him and cries into his chest. Rick asks Keira, "What's wrong, did something happen? Are you OK why are you crying?"

Keira gathers herself and tells Rick how concerned she gets when he flies. Rick starts to get worried, because he has seen many pilots relationships end for Keira's reason. He can't count how many break ups he has seen his short time on the SDF-1. Rick begins to panic and pleads with Keira not too leave. She smiles and laughs at Rick; then says, "Roy is right you are a bonehead sometimes! I'm not breaking up with you, I'm really having a hard time dealing with this. I just need to get over it or learn how to deal with my fears better. I love you Rick! Rick picks Keira up off the couch and carries her to the bedroom. They share another passionate filled evening together.

A few weeks had passed and Rick and Keira were sitting on "their" bench at the park. They laughing and having fun. Free time was precious and they were making the most of it enjoying each other's company. Keira asks Rick out of the blue why he loves her. Rick looks at her with a puzzled look, but indulges her and replies, "Aside from the fact that you're my best friend and the most beautiful woman I ever have laid my eyes on. Keira I love you because you were with me from the beginning. From when I first arrived here with nothing until now. I know I'm just a Sgt., but it's way better than waiting tables and living above the White Dragon. You don't know how much I love for staying by my side, Keira!"

Keira was crying and appreciated Rick's honesty. She was gathering herself and gave Rick a kiss full of love. Rick was about to asked her the same when Vermillion Squadron was ordered to report to the flight deck ASAP. Rick felt so bad about having to leave. He looked at Keira and she just said, "I know Rick, I know!" They exchanged a kiss and told each other they loved each other.

Rick and the rest of Vermillion Squadron reported and was informed they would be flying support for Lisa in the Cats Eye reconnaissance ship. They were informed the SDF-1's radar was damaged by a not so wayward warning shot by the Zentradi. Once in the air, Rick had a uneasy feeling that this mission was going to end bad. It was quiet for a minute before they were greeted by an attack squad of Zentradi battle pods intent on taking prisoners. They separated Lisa's ship from the veritech's, and proceed to disable it. The pods then took possessions of Lisa's ship.

Rick seeing Lisa ship being taken; orders Max and Ben to give chase along with him. They furiously track Lisa's kidnappers down. They trying to be extra careful not harm Lisa in the process. The pods take Lisa's ship into the loading bay. The loading bay door is closing shut and Vermillion Squadron barely sneaks through the giant doors. Rick, Max, and Ben are greeted by hostile Zentradi not happy about having unwanted visitors. Even their Commander joined the fight. Rick and company courageously try to fend off their unfriendly hosts. They actually are able fend them off and Rick is able to free Lisa from the damaged Cat's Eye. As Lisa is being held in Rick's giant Battloid hand; she wonders, "Why is Rick always trying to save me? It's kind of romantic actually!" Lisa's thoughts are quickly broken when she is informed by Ben that he is out of ammunition. Lisa is suddenly horrified when she sees the Zentradi Commander Breetai jumping from the hole on the top of the ship. Lisa thought Max was able to dispatch him after Ben opened the way for Max who didn't return either. Breetai's trajectory led him crush the top of Rick's veritech and smashing it. Lisa and Ben watched in horror as Rick's veritech looked like a crushed aluminum soda can.

Meanwhile, Keira was getting ready to leave her place to head for the hospital. She was thinking Rick must of had a long shift. Keira's conversation with Rick before he left was really reassuring and for the first time she wasn't a nervous wreck waiting for him to return. She still worried intently, but was starting to handle the stress of it better. All that feeling of reassurance she was feeling was slowly disappearing when she saw Roy and Claudia running to her frantically.


	8. Chapter 8

Brewing Storm:

Keira's fear grew as Roy and Claudia drew closer and closer. The look on their faces said it all! Keira just drops to ground sitting on the sidewalk crying uncontrollably. Claudia rushes to her side and comforts her. Claudia convinces Keira to go back inside of her place. They enter and they all sit on Keira's couch. Roy looks at her not knowing how to tell her. Roy knows that Rick and Keira are inseparable, how is he going to tell her is Rick MIA.

Roy takes a deep breath and breaks the news to Keira as gently as he could. After Roy is done she is a complete wreck! Claudia is doing her best to console her as she cries endlessly. Roy apologizes and tells her that both he and Claudia are going to be by her side and goes on to say, "I know me and Rick are still on the outs yet, but we are still family, and that means you too! We're going to get through this, OK!" Roy was trying to believe the words he was saying, but he was having a hard time keeping it together too!

Rick came to from being knocked out, and found himself being held captive. He saw Ben off to his right who looked like he has dead. Rick started worry, but then he heard, "Well looks like lover boy finally woke up!" Lisa had regained her wits and was waiting for the Zentradi's next move. Rick became sick to his stomach when Lisa told him she thinks the Zentradi were conducting a Fold Operation.

"Great we are being taken further away from the SDF-1," chirped Rick. Lisa not wanting to deal with Rick, just told him, "Is it asking too much for once; for you to keep your mouth shut. Is that humanly possible?" Rick was staring at her with fire in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was stuck with Lisa. Sometimes Lisa was his arch nemesis, she was his "anti Keira."

Rick started to think about her, and decided to save his energy. He did chime in more time with, "I have more important things to worry about than letting you get off on verbally attacking me!"

Lisa was livid and started to say, "Why you little shit, I'm ...," when Ben started moving around slowly. Rick began to laugh totally ignoring Lisa, when he saw Ben stirring around like a hibernating bear waking from its months long hibernation. Ben looked at Rick with a puzzled look, and Rick reassured Ben everything was fine.

Lisa wasn't letting up on Rick though, "I'm glad you find our situation funny, Sgt.," continued Lisa. Sick of Rick shot back, "Hey Lisa do you remember me stuck in the SDF-1 cargo hold with Uncle Max's niece? Well you remind me of her, you irritate the shit out me Lisa!" Their captors watched their interaction with horror. The giant Zentradi's never saw a male and female interact like that.

She was defeated, and just stopped! The two didn't look at each other for hours. Rick and Ben was chatting up a storm, and Lisa was feeling really left out. Lisa didn't know why she couldn't talk to Rick and instead always argued with him. They were rudely awakened to their current situation when the thunderous footsteps of the Zentradi's approached them.

They were being transported to Lord Breetai's quarters to be subjected to an interrogation, by the Zentradi's supreme leader, Emperor Dolza. He began his interrogation demanding to know about the Protoculture Matrix on the SDF-1. The humans looked each other puzzled. They didn't know what he was talking about. Lisa spoke and told Dolza that they don't know what he's talking about. This enraged him and he pounded his giant fist on the table. The table shook like an earthquake as Rick, Lisa, and Ben tried to keep their balance.

The humans was instructed to look out the window at some random planet. To their horror and disgust the massive Zentradi Imperial Fleet destroyed the planet in a few seconds for no reason at all. Lisa was recoding the whole interrogation with a video recorder too small to be detected. Dolza continued on and Lisa was being defiant and feisty, which infuriated him more. He reached out and grabbed Lisa in his massive hand and squeezed her tightly. Lisa was screaming in pain, when Rick shouted to stop. Rick told Dolza to release Lisa and he will tell them what they wanted know.

Dolza didn't comply and asked what was the humans method of cloning was. Rick and Ben looked at each other; clueless to what say. When Ben shouts, "Humans have sex!" Dolza looked at Ben with a dumbfounded look. Ben tried to explain, but was having issues with it. So Rick interrupted and said, "it starts with a kiss!" Dolza interest was piqued, and started pressing Rick for more information. He further insisted for a demonstration and directed Rick and Ben to show him.

Rick was put in an awkward situation, and wormed out of it by saying it requires a man and a woman. Dolza gave in and released Lisa who almost collapsed. Rick caught her and was holding her up. Lisa felt a rush go through her body when Rick touched her. Dolza was getting impatient and was waiting for the demonstration to take place. The situation for Rick got more awkward when Rick realized he had to kiss Lisa. Knowing it was a matter of survival Rick gave in and kissed Lisa.

The kiss for Lisa was breathtaking! The circumstances was not ideal to say the least, but that kiss from Rick swept Lisa off her feet. It gave Lisa a renewed drive to escape the ship. On the other hand, Rick felt like just cheated on Keira. His heart was breaking and couldn't think about anything else; except to find a way to escape and to return to her. Dolza could not stand the display of affection, and ended the interrogation. Dolza informed Breetai he was returning to his ship.

The three prisoners was transported to their new cell. They talked about how weird it was to see Dolza's reaction to Rick and Lisa kissing. It amazed them that forty feet tall Zentradi's wilted like a flower at the sight of two people kissing. Lisa shared with Rick and Ben that she recorded the interrogation and the heartless destruction of the planet. Lisa continued on that they need to get back to the SDF-1 so the information is relayed to Captain Gloval and his superiors.

Thinking of an escape plan; Lisa suggests that Rick and Lisa kiss again. Rick looked at her and just pointed at Ben. Lisa was not going to kiss Ben, and she motioned Rick to talk her in private on the other side of the massive prison cell. Rick whispered angrily, "I'm not doing it again, have Ben do it!" Lisa was dying on the inside, because Rick refused to kiss her. She knew why, it because of Keira. So Lisa decided to play dirty and whispered with as much anger as Rick, "If you want to see your precious nurse again, I would reconsider. This our chance to escape and I'm not kissing him! Do it for your girl, Hunter!"

Rick seeing the twisted logic in Lisa's plan finally agrees. They inform Ben of their plan, and shortly after telling Ben. They hear the thundering footsteps again, and it was coming to their door. Ben ran to the door ready to split when he had the chance, and Rick and Lisa readied themselves. As the door opened Lisa jumped into Rick's arms startling him, and kissed him with all the passion she had. Rick stopped resisting and retuned the kiss. A shocked Max in disguise breaks up the kiss with an "Uh oh." Realizing it was Max they quickly broke their kiss. Max got his friends and tried find a way out of the Zentradi ship.

Rick was sick to his stomach; he was thinking why he returned Lisa's kiss. Lisa however, was on cloud nine after that passionate kiss. They both chastised themselves for not thinking about the issue at hand. Soon they were discovered, and the desperate escape began. After finding refuge in an elevator; Max realized his veritech was overheating and was going to explode. The four resourceful humans escape the elevator and manage to lose their captors for a moment when the veritech exploded in the elevator. However in the process the group was separated.

Rick was distraught over being separated from his subordinates. Lisa was trying snap Rick out of it as they were trying to catch their breath. Lisa reminded Rick that the video must make it back at all costs. As the words left her mouth she was abducted again by a Zentradi soldier who found them hiding behind a rifle rack. Rick not thinking and just reacting; charged the solder which earned a swift Zentradi kick to the chest sending him flying back into the rack.

After gathering his wits, Rick is sitting in a pile of fallen rifles. Rick struggles mightily to steady and aim a massive rifle. He then opens fire dispatching Lisa's gigantic assailant. Rick runs to a distraught Lisa, and he remembers her behavior at Mars Base. Rick doesn't not reason with her and just frees her from the massive limp hand and drags her away. She's mumbling repeatedly, "I failed the mission, I failed the mission!" Lisa told Rick she dropped the recorder when Zentradi grabbed her. Rick led Lisa down a catwalk trying to elude there massive captors. Ruthlessly they open fire on them, but they are too small to hit. They end up destroying the catwalk, which causes the frantic Rick and Lisa to fall endlessly.


	9. Chapter 9

Cracks In The Pillar:

Rick and Keira are holding hands walking though the park. The happy couple are looking for "their" bench. They are laughing and smiling enjoying each other's company. The mood strikes them and they start to kiss in the middle of the park. It seems they are locked in an eternal kiss. Loud, thunderous footsteps interrupt the lovers bliss. The footsteps are getting louder and louder.

A Zentradi sized Lisa comes crashing through the park. She forcefully takes Rick from Keira, and starts to leave. Keira is screaming Rick's name out loud. She pleading for him to come back to her; Rick then starts calling her name out loud, "Keira, Keira, Keira!"

Lisa is sitting next to past out Rick. They were running from Zentradi and fell into a pool of liquid. When Lisa realized where she was she noticed Rick face down. Lisa saved Rick from drowning and had resuscitated him. She is watching him call Keira's name out loud, and it bugged the hell out her. Keira made her feel insecure, she made her feel more insecure than she was already. She really resented Keira for that. What hurt Lisa more was seeing Rick and Keira togther. They just looked so blissful together, and seemed to be made for each other. Lisa knew whatever she shared with Karl didn't compare to what Rick and Keira shared. She wondered how it would be if Rick was with her instead. Lisa didn't know her well, but Lisa for some reason had a grudge against her.

Rick slowly comes to, and sees Lisa hovering over him making sure he is OK. Fresh off his nightmare; a visibly rattled Rick scoots away from Lisa vigorously. Lisa is hurt by Ricks's actions, and starts with Rick immediately, "Is that any way to thank someone who just saved your life. Sure I'm not your blonde Barbie doll nurse, but I think I did a good job saving your life. She probably would be impressed!"

"Really Lisa, I mean seriously! I didn't even get a thank you for saving your ungrateful rear end at Mars Base. Plus, here on this ship, how many times since we got captured have I saved you. Now you're going to hold this over me! You should've just let me drown," said a irate Rick.

Rick words had hurt Lisa, it stung more since her feelings for Rick had intensified. Especially after they kissed. The two kisses they shared was imprinted in Lisa's memory. She only could reply, "I'm sure your precious love of your life wouldn't like that." Rick was over it already and said, "Lisa you sound like your jealous of Keira or something. Oh and by the way, thanks for rescuing me!"

Meanwhile back at the SDF-1, Keira is unable to function. She's thinking about Rick constantly. She's playing around with her cell phone. Keira is looking at all the pictures of Rick that's stored in her phone. She starts to cry again. Claudia who has been keeping Keira company and trying help her cope; checks on her new friend. She suggests Keira take a nap and get some rest. Claudia mentions Roy is coming over after he's done with his patrol, and he's bringing dinner.

Keira finally falls asleep. The stress of the situation is taking its toll on her. She maybe sleeps for a hour or two a night since Rick got captured. Keira has also barely ate a crumb the past few days. Slowly she's falling apart. Getting some much need sleep; Keira begins to dream of Rick. Her dreams are of Rick proposing to her, then transitioning to their wedding day. Their wedding day was on Earth, and all their families and friends are there. The priest pronounces them husband and wife; Rick and Keira the engage in eternal kiss. They continue to share the same kiss until Keira wakes up after a long nap, it's most sleep she was gotten in a few days. She was feeling refreshed, and was getting out of bed. As Keira gets out of bed, she sees the picture of the two of them she had sent to Claudia the night of the Miss Macross Pageant. Claudia had enlarged it and put in a frame, and put on Keira's night stand. Claudia thought it would be a sweet gesture. Looking at the picture Keira gets unexpected feeling of reassurance that Rick is fine and will return to her.

Roy returns to Keira's place, and Claudia greets him with a look of disappointment. Roy sees Claudia and instantly remembers he forgot to pick up dinner on the way over. He apologizes to Claudia and starts to go and get something for all of him. Claudia knows Roy is stressed out too! Knowing Roy needs a break Claudia tells Roy to just come in and relax already. She was sure he could find something in Keira's kitchen to prepare.

Roy is in the living room sitting on the couch, and he notices all the pictures of Rick and Keira adoring the place. He is so happy Rick has Keira in his life. Roys has never seen a girl make Rick smile the way does around her. Roy trying not to cry, hates himself for his strained relationship with Rick. He knows he's not completely to blame, but it hurts Roy more now that Rick is POW. He wonders how they can start to move forward again.

Lisa just turned her back to Rick and pouted after their heated exchange. She feels a breeze blowing her long brown hair. Not thinking anything of it; Lisa continues to pout. Rick notices her long hair flowing and realizes he is staring at her. Rick chastises himself mentally, "What the hell is wrong with me. Why am I checking her out! She does look good with her hair down though!"

It finally dawns on Lisa and she gets up looking toward the direction of the breeze. Rick sees Lisa's movements and says to himself, "What now!" Then it dawns on Rick, and he and Lisa just start running toward the breeze which leads them to loading dock not saying a word to each other. They see a Zentradi cruiser being loaded up for departure. Lisa realizing this was their only chance to escape, instructs Rick to find way to sneak aboard. As they are discretely searching they hear footsteps and hide. When Rick and Lisa realized it Max and Ben they become ecstatic with joy. Glad to know everyone is one piece, the quartet snuck their way aboard.

Luckily for them it was Azonia's command ship. Azonia's was tasked with recovering the SDF-1. She relieved Breetai of his command, because he lost the human prisoners. Once on board Azonia's ship; Rick, Lisa, Max, and Ben discretely climb aboard an empty battle pod. The plan was to escape when ship defolds. Slowly, the ship begins to defold.

Rick is still trying to figure out the controls for the Zentradi mecha. Two Zentradi soldiers notice the battle pod moving. They come closer to investigate. Max finally figuring out the weapons system, fires the cannon at them. The soldiers are dispatched and Max blasts a hole in side of the ship. The vacuum created by the blast, sucks the commandeered battle pod out into space. Rick is able to control and maneuver the pod enough to get around.

Max fiddles with the radio, and picks up Minmei's debut performance. Rick instantly cringes at sound of Minmei's voice. "I can't believe they gave her a microphone, they might as well of given her a laser rifle," Rick says to nobody. Lisa is able to contact the bridge and Sammie sends Skull Squadron to recover the pod.

Roy is part of the recovery crew and tells the bridge to find and inform Keira that Rick is coming home. He also informs Sammie to let Claudia know Lisa is safe too! Roy then asks to speak to Captain Gloval privately, and requests an exception be made for Keira to see Rick return at the hangar. Gloval happily acknowledged Roy's request.

Claudia and Keira are waiting anxiously for everyone to return. Slowly a Zentradi battle pod is being towed in. Everybody secures the perimeter of the pod just in case. As Rick, Max, Ben, and Lisa exit the pod the whole hangar erupts with applause and cheers. Keira sees Rick exiting and is pushing the flight crew out of the way to get him. Rick sees her coming and opens his arms to catch her throwing herself into his waiting arms. They share a tender kiss, followed by an intense one as they are oblivious to everyone around the celebrating their safe return.

Rick and Keira's reunion doesn't go unnoticed by Lisa. Claudia who was at her friends side since she exited the battle pod notices Lisa's unhappiness. "What's the matter Ms. Hayes, something happen while you were away," joked Claudia. Lisa just looked at her as Claudia continued, "Sweetheart don't ever go getting captured again and giving us a heart attack, OK! Really though I was so worried my partner in crime was never coming home." The two friends shared tearful hug after.

The commandeered Zentradi battle pod was being whisked away to different part of the hangar for Dr. Lang's examination. While then four escapees was forced to go to the hospital before doing anything else. The four escapees where required to get a medical and psychological evaluation before being released. The four of them were waiting for the medical transport. Keira was standing next to Rick while holding his waist. Lisa was done talking to Claudia and was going to join the group to wait with them. Keira hears footsteps coming from behind and turns to see who it is. She sees Lisa coming and the two women exchange an uneasy glance that turns into a stare. Lisa goes to stand by Max and Ben, but Keira feels uncomfortable suddenly by Lisa's presence.


	10. Chapter 10

Affirmation:

The uncomfortable exchange with Lisa disturbed Keira. For the first time she was beginning to question her relationship with Rick. Rick for his part never gave her a reason to believe that there was anyone but her. Once she met Rick there was nobody else that even came to close to making her second guess her choice. Keira was Rick's world and she knew it. "That stare, that stare had something behind it! Sorry babe Rick is mine," Keira thought herself as she was riding with Roy and Claudia in a separate transport from Rick and the others. She was going to accompany Rick to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital; Rick, Lisa, Ben, and Max were rushed in immediately to be examined. They couldn't believe all commotion being made over them. It was necessary though, especially after their harrowing experience. Meanwhile, in the waiting room of the hospital; Roy, Claudia, and Keira are waiting anxiously for Rick and the others to be done with their examinations. Keira's co-workers and some who double as her friends congratulate her on Rick's return.

Keira was filling her friends in on the situation, as Rick and the others are finishing up with their examinations. Keira's face lights up when Rick appears. They hug and kiss, while her friends congratulate Rick on his safe return. Lisa realizing she is on Keira's turf hastily leaves the hospital. Claudia and Roy know that Rick is going to want to be alone with Keira; so they say goodbye to the reunited couple and try to catch up Lisa to make sure she's doing fine and to spend time with her.

Max and Ben are looking at Rick and giving him dirty looks. Rick is trying figuring out why they are doing that. Then it hits him like a ton of bricks. A laughing Rick asks Keira to introduce them to her friends. Keira laughs at Rick's request and then introduces her friends, Stacy and Emily to Rick's subordinates. A big smile appears on the two pilots face as they are introduced. Rick and Keira leave their fellow co-workers to mingle while they go home for some much needed alone time.

Roy and Claudia catch up with Lisa who is waiting for a transport back to base. Lisa barks at Claudia, "Shouldn't you be carousing with Miss Perfect Ten and Roy Jr.?" Roy was shaking his head at Lisa; when Claudia barks back, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but shouldn't you be happy to be back? I mean that's what normal people usually do!" After her tirade, Lisa begrudgingly agrees to have a quiet dinner at Claudia's place. She knows she can crash there if she's too tired to go back to her quarters. The three of them have a nice dinner and Lisa catches up with the ship's events. She didn't realize so many things can happen in five days.

Claudia finally gets around to asking Lisa about Rick. Lisa points to Roy, and Roy picking up on it says, "I'm going to find out about anyways Lisa. You might as well spill, it's not like we are not friends too!" Lisa just stares at Roy defiantly after he makes his comments, but starts to tell the story about Rick saving her a few times while they were captured, and she had saved him once also. Lisa trying to gauge Claudia and Roy to see if she should tell them about the kisses. Claudia knew Lisa was still withholding juicy information, so she presses Lisa with, "I know something else happened or else you wouldn't have bolted so quickly from the hospital. And you're hissy fit geez, what was that all about?"

Lisa knew Claudia had a knack of getting information out of her, so she reluctantly told Roy and Claudia about kissing Rick twice and the circumstances behind it. They both was shocked to say the least. Claudia knew she had a thing for Rick, but never thought she would have feelings so deep for Rick. She told her it broke heart when Rick would not kiss her the second time, but how he eventually relented and returned her kiss.

Little did Lisa know Claudia's heart was breaking for her, because she knew that Rick was not going to leave Keira. It was only a matter of time before they were engaged and married. Claudia was happy Lisa had those kind of feelings again, she had built the brick wall around her so high after Karl's death. Now her feelings for Rick seemed to be breaking down those said walls. Claudia biggest fear besides her coming between Rick and Keira was Lisa going further back into her shell when Rick rejected her.

Keira and Rick were strolling home. Rick suggested they walk home if Keira was not too tired from the day's events. Keira said she wanted to go to the park and talk. The reunited couple was leisurely making their way to the park, and proceed to find "their" bench. Finally alone, emotion overcomes Keira and she breaks down and begins to cry. She is so happy Rick is home and safe. Rick is holding her and trying to comfort her. Rick goes on to say, "Do you remember the last time we were here?" Keira just looks at Rick with a "seriously" look. Rick explained himself, "I know what you're thinking about, and I was talking about our conversation about why we love each other?"

Keira remembers and was about to speak, Rick motioned her to stop and says, "When I was held prisoner on the Zentradi ship, I honestly thought I wasn't going to make it. Everything I did there to escape; I did it to come back to you!" Rick kisses her, but something tells Keira Rick is going to tell her something she doesn't like.

Rick goes on to tell her the whole story from when Vermillion Squadron tried to rescue Lisa and the whole incident with Breetai destroying Rick's veritech. Keira was terrified as Rick explains how nasty the fight with Breetai was. He goes on to tell her about the interrogation, and how they escaped. Keira thinking Rick was done retelling his story to Keira, notices Rick looking pale and nervous.

Rick not wanting to keep anything from Keira, begins to her about Lisa and how she saved him from drowning. He look at Keira and took a deep breath. Rick was afraid what she would say and what her reaction would be. Not wanting to keep any secrets from Keira; Rick confesses everything to her about kissing Lisa twice, and the circumstances that led to them touching lips in front of the Zentradi. He even told her about his returning of her second kiss in front of Max disguised as a Zentradi soldier.

Keira was absolutely shocked by Rick's confession. Keira begins to cry again; she's hurt and doesn't now what to do. Rick tries to comfort her, but she pushes him away. She scoots herself away from Rick on the bench. Rick decides it's best not too push the issue. They both sit in silence for hours. Finally Keira summons enough courage to speak.

"Rick, thank you for not keeping any secrets from me! I'm not going to lie to you. Your admission really hurt! I cannot begin to understand the situation you were in. I can honestly excuse the first kiss, and could let go of the second one, but ...," Keira tried to finish. Rick cut her off and was kneeling in front of her while she sat on the bench. She saw the hurt and pain in his eyes too! Keira asked him straight out, "Rick you said you and Lisa got separated from Ben and Max? Did you and Lisa sleep together?"

Rick upon hearing Keira's question Rick broke out in unexpected laughter. Rick's laughter infuriated Keira, she was trying to be serious and he was laughing. Rick saw Keira's expression; it was the first time he ever saw her angry with him. Rick stopped and reassured her nothing more happened, and she should of heard them fight with each other. Keira not buying it told Rick, "You know you two sound like a married couple!"

Rick took her hand and kissed it. He looked into her eye and asked for her forgiveness. The look Rick gave her in a weird way gave Keira the confidence that she was the only one Rick wanted. She motioned Rick to sit next to her again, and she cuddled with him. Rick went on and apologized to her for making her worry, because she doesn't like when leaves for battle. She went on to tell Rick about her dream and how it comforted her and gave her hope that he was going to return.

Keira looks at Rick and tells him, "You know that day we were here I never got to tell you why I love you." She went on to tell Rick that what they share is special and since they met there is nobody she wants to share her world with except him. Rick is crying and feeling really guilty now. Keira continues on to say when Rick was gone for the five days her world was a mess without him. She finishes by saying, "Rick, I don't know what I would do if you were not in my life, I love you with all my heart!"

The two of them just sat there holding each other not saying a word. They sat there in silence enjoying being close to each other, hoping nothing will tear them apart and keep them separated from each other again. Rick and Keira sit there until the artificial sunrise slowly starts rise. It was another amazing feature of the city created by the SDF-1's artificial intelligence system. They realize they need to head home and get some rest. Rick and Keira walked to their place holding hands. They pass a diner and decide to get some breakfast before going home.

Rick and the others are given some time off after escaping their Zentradi captors. The only catch was they all had to report to Gloval's office to brief the Captian and his generals on their capture and subsequent escape. The Captain and his Generals listen as Lisa recalls the events of their capture aboard the Zentdadi ship, and the massive fire power of the Zentradi's. One of Gloval's Generals, General Maistroff began to dismiss Lisa's claims. Captain Gloval wanted to believe his beloved First Officer, but without the video evidence it would be hard to convince the powers that be to reconsider their strategy with Zentradi.

Rick, Max, Ben, and Lisa was dismissed from the meeting, and they was venting about what happened. Max and Ben told Rick they were meeting Stacy and Emily for lunch, and took off running. That left Lisa and Rick alone. Sensing an opportunity, Lisa asked Rick to join her at the Mess Hall for lunch. Rick declined politely which crushed Lisa's spirits. Rick asked her if there was some where private where they could talk.

Rick and Lisa found an empty meeting room, and Rick said to Lisa, "I told Keira everything that happened while we were captured. Lisa I respect you as my commanding officer and trust you with my life to bring me and squadron home safely! I don't know if you have feelings for me or not, but I only want Keira and nobody else." Lisa's heart was shattered by Rick's words. Knowing she didn't have anything to lose confessed her feelings for Rick and apologized for any problems with his girlfriend their kisses caused. When she was done she was crying. Lisa the kisses Rick on the cheek and ran out the door like only Lisa can.

Rick realizes he is late to meet Keira bolts out the door. Keira is waiting for the hospital at Rick. She decided to go in today since Rick had his briefing with Captain Gloval and his staff, but taking the rest of the week off to spend with Rick. Rick comes running to her and she smiles as she see him coming. Rick apologizes for being late, and he tells her why. Keira frowns as Rick tells her what Lisa said. "Thank you Rick for setting things straight for with Lisa. You know I had feeling about Lisa, and I don't blame her. Rick you don't realize how many girls talk about you around here and how it bugs me, but I know that you only have eyes for me. More so that you truly love me, I am not worried about you! What scares me is Lisa, I don't trust her around you Rick!"

Rick didn't know what to say. Keira laughed at him and kissed him as they left to enjoy the rest of week together. They made their way to the White Dragon for a late lunch. Aunt Lina and Uncle Max rush to Rick to make sure Rick is OK, and told Rick they worried and prayed for him. She gets Rick and Keira a table away from the crowd and they go on to have a peaceful lunch. After they were done they were walking down the sidewalk of Macross City. They passed a flower shop and Rick bought Keira a bouquet of red roses, which Keira absolutely loved. She loved Rick's gesture even more.

The sound of alarms filled the air of Macross City. The SDF-1 was under attack again for the Zentradi. Instinct told Rick he needed to go, and was about to tell Keira to go to a shelter. Keira knew Rick was going to go and understood that it was his duty. As Rick was about to leave, a jeep containing Roy and other members of Skull Squadron are headed back to the base when Roy sees Rick and Keira.

Roy tells the driver to pull over. As the driver pulls over Roy sees Rick kissing Keira goodbye. Roy then starts to yell at Rick, "Don't you even think about it Rick Hunter, your orders are to take week off. If you jump in your veritech I will shoot you down, and if you survive I will personally throw you in the brig! Now go and spend time with your girlfriend, dip shit!" Rick was speechless and Keira silently thanked Roy.


	11. Chapter 11

When In Doubt:

Keira and Rick lay in bed after returning home from the base. Instead of going to the shelter, Rick took Keira to the Dayroom to wait out the battle. Keira was sated and was holding Rick's hand. Lately she has taken to admire his scar on his hand on a regular basis. It always takes her back to the first night they met. It also makes her grateful that their chance meeting in the ER led to the happiest moments she ever experienced.

"Is it some morbid nurse thing to admire their patients old injuries," joked Rick. Keira just smiled at Rick's attempt at humor. She told Rick, "I don't think we will ever need wedding rings, this scar on your hand is our connection to each other." She smiles at Rick, the proceeds to kiss him. Again the two reunited lovers eager to show how much they missed each other well into the rest of the day.

The rest of Rick's leave was spent catching up with lost time with Keira. There was one day Rick had to go back to the base and help Max move a new couch into his quarters. Max told him Ben was too hung over and vomiting still after drinking the night away at the bar. Rick laughed and didn't mind at all helping out his friend.

Rick had left the base and was making his back his and Keira's place. Rick was thinking about how happy he was with Keira and how no one ever made him feel the way she did. Just then he remembers their conversation they had while dancing at the bar. The promise he made to marry her when they returned to Earth. Rick thought, "We're not on Earth yet like we planned, but I would marry her right now if she wanted to!" Rick went and headed straight to the jewelry store and purchased the engagement ring that he thought Keira would love. It didn't matter he had make installment plans to pay for it. The cost meant nothing to Rick, he would do anything for Keira.

The Zentradi was exhibiting strange tactics. They would attack the SDF-1 with reckless abandon, then only to retreat as the intensity of battle rises. What the crew of the SDF-1 didn't realize that the Zentradi's orders were capture the ship intact. The recent attacks on the battle fortress was unauthorized and dealt with as quickly as possible by Azonia, who was commanding this mission for the Zentradi's.

Slowly but surely the SDF-1, made the improbable journey back to Earth from the fringes of Pluto. The massive SDF-1, slowly descended upon Earth and the Pacific Ocean. Everyone onboard was ecstatic to be back on their home planet. The residents of Macross City were allowed to fill the deck of the Prometheus to take in the sights of the vast blue ocean and sky dotted with cloud here and there. Most of all the sun shining brightly caught everyone's attention. The sights they were enjoying was something many thought they never would see again.

Rick and Keira were taking in the view from an outside observation deck all alone. They were holding each other happy to be home. Keira talked excitedly about Rick meeting her family in Maryland. She wanted her family to meet Rick so bad. Rick sensing the moment was right took Keira's hand and knelt on one knee before her. He reached into his pocket and opens the little black box revealing the most beautifulest thing Keira has ever laid her eyes on. It was her engagement ring from Rick.

"Keira Westgate would you do me the honor and give your hand to me in marriage," spoke Rick tenderly. Keira was hurrying Rick up in her head to finish speaking so she could say, "YES!" Rick then got up and took her in her arms. They shared a long and passionate kiss to seal their engagement.

Above from the bridge Roy and popped in to see Claudia and they were enjoying Earth's beauty from the SDF-1 bridge. Lisa and the Terrible Trio was enjoying the view too beside the wise couple. Roy sees Rick and Keira standing below on the Observation Deck. He gently elbows Claudia and points to them. Claudia smiles at them, and then looks at Roy and kisses him. Knowing Lisa is next to them, they silently know not to mention anything to each other until they are alone.

Lisa watches in horror was Rick proposes to Keira. Lisa can't hear their words, but gets the gist of their conversation by their actions. She can't control her emotions and runs out of the bridge crying. The Trio wonder aloud what was that all about. Claudia doesn't dare say a word and plays stupid with her bridge mates. Roy tells Claudia he needs to get back to his office and bolts out of bridge as fast as Lisa did. The both of them did not want Sammie, Vanessa, or Kim to know anything at all. It would only take one inkling of Lisa's feelings for Rick and it would be the gossip for all the base to hear.

People aboard the SDF-1 was getting antsy. They wanted to get off the ship and resume their lives again on Earth. Keira and Rick were getting antsy too! They decided that they would take a vacation to Maryland once people were allowed off of the ship. When they got to Maryland they would get married there, before retuning to the SDF-1. Although Keira wanted to stay on Earth and near to her family. The SDF-1 was her home now. Her career as nurse was aboard the ship and her friends were there. Most of all, it was where she met Rick and it was place that they lived a very blissful life together.

Keira was worried if Roy and Claudia would be able to be there at their wedding. Keira told Rick, "Sweetie you need to make up with Roy already, it's time to stop holding a grudge. I know you two have been taking small steps, but you need to get over it already! Roy has been trying really hard. I'm not going to push you and this is last time I'm saying anything about it, but please Rick can you at least try?"

Rick couldn't refuse his new fiancé's request. He said,"How can I say no to you! You are right, I have been stubborn. I was so mad at Roy for bailing, but if it wasn't for Roy I wouldn't have ended up here and would never have met you. Plus, I know how he watched over you when I was gone. I'll will never forget what he did for us." Keira could only hug and kiss Rick when he done speaking.

Rick and Keira realizing that Roy and Claudia was done with work already. The quickly rushed over to break the good news to them. Claudia and Keira were screaming and jumping with excitement. Roy congratulated Rick and told him he is happy for them and proud of him. While the ladies were busy talking about Rick's and Keira's plans on Roy's couch.

Roy asks Rick to join him the kitchen, and as Roy is about to speak. Rick stops him and begins to say, "Look Roy I know what you're going to say so stop. I'm sorry for being a dick to you. I was mad at you for bailing on me and "Pop." I know your were trying to be helpful when I got stuck here. I can't even begin to thank you for looking out for Keira when I was captured by the Zentradi's. You were right about the RDF, and besides if you didn't invite me to Macross City for the SDF-1's christening ceremony I would have never met Keira. I just needed to figure thing out on my own pace. I'm sorry Roy!"

Roy was definitely surprised by Rick's admission. He smiled at Rick and started, "Listen it's water under the bridge already, I'm so proud you and what you have become, Rick! Take care of Keira because you have a awesome catch there, little brother. Oh yeah, next time will you listen first before you talk, dumb ass!" The two start to playfully wrestle, before being broken by Claudia. She comes to tell them that they are celebrating Rick's and Keira's engagement next week Saturday.

Rick's first day at work, entailed him being called to Captain Gloval's office. Rick reports to his office and is informed that Gloval wants Rick to escort Minmei to visit her parent in Japan for a day. Rick wants to decline the mission, but realizes that it probably would be his best interest to comply. Before he dismisses Rick, Captain Gloval casually tells Rick that if needs anything to please see him about it. The Captain goes on to tell Rick how he appreciates his dedication to the RDF, and how he disregards his own safety for the benefit of the people aboard the ship.

Rick thanks him and salutes the Captain as he starts to exit Gloval's office; Rick remembers Keira's request to be married in Maryland. Rick then asks Captain Gloval, "Excuse me Captain, but when we are finally allowed to leave the ship. I would like to request a few days off to take my fiancé to visit her family in Maryland. If possible I would like Cmdr. Fokker and Lt. Grant to accompany me. You see Captain Gloval, I would like to get married there, and would like them in attendance. Since they are the only family that I have left."

Captain Gloval congratulated Rick on his engagement. Gloval gave his word that once he was given permission by the United Earth Government to allow the civilians to return to Earth; he would do everything in his power to accommodate Rick's request. Rick thanked the Captain and left.

The day came for Rick to escort Minmei to Japan. Keira was giving him grief for being able to leave the ship, but she knew that it was something Rick had no control of. She was not going to object, especially after he told her what Captain Gloval had offered. She too, was touched by his gesture.

Rick was waiting for Minmei to arrive. He was waiting for this day to be over with. Rick was cringing at fact that he was going to stuck with Minmei and her irritating high pitched chirps disguised as words. Once in the air Minmei tried start a conversation and told him all the places they could go to. Rick reminded her it was an in and out deal today. She then said, "All I wanted to do was be alone with you and catch up like when we were stuck in SDF-1 together." Rick just countered with, "I don't think my fiancé would like that too much!" Minmei just shut up and said nothing the rest of the flight, to Rick's delight.

Upon arriving in Japan and locating Minmei's parents place; the tenuous reunion took place. While happy to see their daughter alive, Minmei's parents did not want her to leave again. They tried to involve Rick, but he politely removed himself from the conversation and waited outside.

After listening to Minmei and her parents argue for over a hour. Rick is happy to hear yelling and screaming end. Minmei finally appears victorious, however she has extra baggage with her. Minmei and her parents agreed to let her return to the SDF-1, with one condition. Aunt Lina's and Uncle Max's, son Kyle was accompany her and keep her safe. Rick tried to introduce himself and shake Kyle's hand. Kyle just ignored Rick and asked Minmei when do they leave.

On the trip back Rick thought to himself, "In a perfect world I would lock Kyle up in a room with Lisa, and let her verbally assault him like only she can. I don't think he would be acting so tough after that!" Rick was chuckling to himself about the thought he just had. He suddenly realized that his day of cruel and unusual punishment was soon over when he saw the SDF-1, coming into his view.

Meanwhile Captain Gloval and Lisa are also returning to the battle fortress too! They went to Alaska Base to convince the powers that be to release the civilians back to Earth, and to reconsider their strategy for dealing with the Zentradi. The Captain was shut down on both items and was dejected. He mentioned out loud to nobody in general, "How am I going to break the news to the civilians. Crap Lt. Hunter, how am I going to tell him."

Lisa was furious also at the decisions made by her father and the UEG. She was also furious at him for trying to attempt to have her transferred off the SDF-1. A big argument ensued and the end result was the rift between Lisa and her father grew wider and wider. She snaps out her thoughts when she hears Rick's name and asks,"Excuse me sir, but what does Lt. Hunter have to do with all of this?" The admiral explains to Lisa, Rick's request. On the inside Lisa feels like she's going to vomit, on exterior she is doing her best to exude the professional demeanor that she is well known for.

When Admiral Gloval returned to his office he requested that his Aide, page Rick and Keira to his office. Keira was shocked that her name was being paged, she thought something happened to Rick. Why else would Captain Gloval would want to see her. She finally got his office after sprinting there and her fears are sort of appeased when she see Rick walking frantically too! She asks, "Rick what did you do that I have bail out of now?" Rick has no clue what the Captain wants.

Rick knocks on his door and the couple enters. Rick's salutes the Captain, to which his returns Rick's salute. He offers Rick and Keira a seat and begins, "Lt. Hunter and Miss Westgate first of all I want extend my congratulations to you two. The reason I called you here is that I want you two to be the first to hear this. Please do not repeat anything I say until it is disseminated to the public. Rick, Keira; I cannot approve your request for leave; to go to Maryland. The UEG denied our request to allow all the civilians to return to Earth. The reason was that they covered up the initial Zentradi attack and said the SDF-1 was destroyed in an accidental explosion. All the civilians next of kin has been informed that their loved ones died!"

Rick and Keira stared at Captain Gloval's admission. Rick was upset but tried his best to understand. Keira was crying because her family thinks she dead, and their plans for their wedding just went out the door! Rick was hugging her and consoling her.

Captain Gloval sees Keira's pain and thinks quickly, because he does not want to disappoint the happy couple. Captain Gloval speaks again, "Rick and Keira this is what I can do for you. Keira I will arrange for you to get in touch with your family and send them to the one the RDF academies in Annapolis. When there they can patch through the video link so you can let them know you are OK. The next thing if you two want to; if you really are serious about getting married I will preside over the wedding here in my office. Cmdr. Fokker and Lt. Grant can be in attendance, and Keira's family can watch over the video link. I have friends at the Academy that will help make this happen and keep it on the down low."

The two lovers look at each other and quickly decide that's the best that they can do for the moment. They do not want to wait any longer to get married. Rick and Keira both agree and let the Captain know their answer. Gloval reminds them to let him know personally the day they want to get married so he can plan accordingly. Rick and Keira thanks the Captain and run off to quickly plan their upcoming wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

As Fast As:

After speaking to the Captain in his office, Rick and Keira find themselves at "their" bench again. This time the pair are trying to plan their wedding. They agree for it to happen on a Saturday. They look at each other and say, "Let's do it on next Saturday!" Rick and Keira say in unison. They both agree to keep the ceremony private, and after that they can have small and cozy reception with their friends at the White Dragon. None of them wanted something big and extravagant. The theme was small and intimate.

Keira started thinking of a shopping list for the wedding. They decided to go back to same jewelry store that Rick got her engagement ring from. Rick asked for her help in picking out a suit, and she smiled happily agreed. Keira however asked Rick, "The only thing I ask is that I get to pick out my wedding dress with Claudia?" Rick agreed and was amazed at how tight Keira and Claudia had become.

Rick and Keira invited Roy and Claudia over for dinner and to inform them of their plans. Roy immediately said,"Ummmm, I think you two are forgetting something, what about the bachelor and bachelorette parties!" Claudia shot Roy the death stare from hell. Keira burst Roy's bubble by saying, "Sorry big brother no can do there's not enough time, besides the only woman who should be dancing nude for Rick is me!"

An embarrassed Rick was relieved and Keira's quick response, he really didn't want all of the hoopla. Rick just wanted to be married and spend his time with Keira. Claudia suggested that they have small get together the night before the wedding. She went to say,"After that we can separate you two for night. You know we have keep some wedding tradition!" Everything was set and the four of them enjoyed the evening joking around and having a good time.

The soon to be married couple was making their way to the White Dragon. They were going to break the news to Uncle Max and Aunt Lina, and to ask to reserve their private room for the reception. Rick and Keira walked into the restaurant holding hands. They noticed Max Ben, Lisa and the Terrible Trio sharing a table and having lunch. As they were walking to say hello, they were surprised by Aunt Lina and Uncle Max hugging them hello. Rick broke the news to Minmei's uncle and aunt. They were so ecstatic over the news, and offered the private room and the dinner as their wedding gift.

Rick's colleagues overhears the news and quickly rush the couple and offers their congratulations. Except Lisa, she coldly offered her best wishes. Then joyous commotion is broken up by total silence. Minmei entered the restaurant, she had been a ghost since winning the Miss Macross Pageant. If it couldn't get any quieter; it certainly did when Kyle appeared. Uncle Max walked back into the kitchen and Aunt Lina ran to hug her son.

The uneasy reunion turns sour when Kyle sees all the military personnel patronizing his father's and mother's restaurant. Kyle instantly starts his pacifist rants and rally's the civilians in the restaurant. Kyle starts to press Lisa for answers about the the civilians returning to Earth. Lisa deciding it was best to leave the hostile situation instead antagonizing it more. She motioned for Ben, Max, and the Trio to leave.

Still wanting answers to his question. Kyle goes to grab Lisa's arm forcefully as she walks away. Her instincts kick in and she turns around and punches in him the throat. Kyle is gasping for air as he stumbles into a customer trying to eat his lunch. Rick sees the situation getting ugly, takes Keira by the hand to leave to as brawl is ready to start. Rick orders Max and Ben to escort Lisa and the Trio safely.

An all out brawl ensues in the White Dragon, because of Kyle's mistimed anti-war demonstration in his parents restaurant. Rick and company are standing on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street of the White Dragon. He is deciding whether to go back help out Uncle Max and Aunt Lina. The debate in his head ends when the sounds of the alarms echo through Macross City.

Lisa ordered Rick, Max and Ben back to the base ASAP. They needed to get in the veritechs immediately. The pilots hailed the first cab they could see. As a cab pulls up, Rick quickly kisses Keira goodbye and jumps in the cab with Max and Ben. Lisa is a witness to Rick's and Keira's public display of affection is stunned for a moment. Enough for Keira to notice as she leaves for a shelter. Lisa and Trio eventually get a cab soon after Keira leaves.

A fuming Keira is pissed at Lisa, she doesn't care that she saw her dispatch Kyle with a well aimed strike. Keira wants Lisa head on a platter. She says to herself, "What is Lisa's deal? Ugh, I hope she does not think she has chance with Rick?" Keira's cell phone rings, and it's the ER. She is needed there because they're flooded right now because of brawl started by Kyle earlier.

The runway of the Prometheus is being peppered with missile attacks from the Zentradi. Rick is finding difficult to for Vermillion Squadron to take off. Seeing the situation is desperate and if Vermillion Squadron doesn't get in the air soon; they will be what Rick feared the most a "sitting duck!"

Finally able to take Rick and Vermillion Squadron receive their orders from Lisa. Lisa is at her station, and is distracted. Her focus is not on the battle, but on the earlier events to occurred at the White Dragon! "It can't be! Rick can't be getting married! Not when I finally realized my feelings for him. Sure his glamour girl is hot! Who are you kidding Lisa, she should've been Miss Macross, not that shrieking twit that won. I just want one more kiss from him before I let this fantasy go," pined Lisa silently.

On the exterior of the SDF-1, Vermillion Squadron are engaged with Khyron The Backstabber's, death squad of battle pods. Rick, Max, and Ben are in battloid mode in their veritechs trying their best to push back the Zentradi advance. Rick is a man possessed! Every time he went to battle his only goal was to return home safely to Keira. Today was his first action since getting engaged. Even more so, Rick was more determined than ever to return to the SDF-1 and Keira in one piece. To some it would appear that Rick was taking on the enemy by himself.

Rick finishing dispatching a battle pod with his laser cannon. When out of no where he is knocked down by swiftly moving battle pod. In vulnerable position Rick quickly rolls to his left and fires his cannon destroying the pod. "Whew, that was close," he thought. Unbeknownst to Rick a new threat was going to greet him soon.

Roy and Skull Squadron was providing air support for the SDF-1. The skirmish in the air was just as fierce. Roy was doing his thing and showing why he was one the most revered pilots in the RDF. Roy alone took out half of a Zentradi battle pod squadron. Roy was locked on to another target, when a new type of Zentradi mecha whizzes past Roy detracting him enough to miss his target. "Whoa, WTF was that I never seen that before. Damn it, they're headed for where Rick is!"

The squadron of new Zentradi mecha, was the Quadrono Battalion. It was the Zentradi's equivalent to Skull Squadron. They were led by its ruthless ace, Miriya Parina. Her orders from Azonina was to stop Khyron's unauthorized attack on the SDF-1. Miriya was sort of loose cannon like Khyron, and was enjoying ridding herself of the enemy while trying to rein in Khyron. Miriya hits Khyron up on the communications line and informs him that he has to return to his cruiser immediately. Miriya goes on to say, "I have direct orders from Azonia to use force if necessary!" With that she fires an excessive amount of missiles at the battle pod next to Khyron, blowing it to bits.

Khyron taking the hint; he orders his soldiers to retreat. Rick orders Max and Ben to finish clearing out the retreating pods. Rick in the meantime chases after Miriya in her battle suit after he sees her kill one of her own. They both take the air and Miriya is booking back to Azonia's battle cruiser. She leaves Rick a parting gift of repeated missile fire. Rick dodges her missiles with impressive barrel rolls, and twisting and turning in every direction possible trying to desperately evade her missiles.

Seeing that Khryon, who's battle cruiser was submerged under the ocean is now on a collision course with the SDF-1; Captain Gloval orders immediately orders the Daedalus attack on Khyron's cruiser. Lisa still in shock over hearing the news of Rick's wedding does not hear the order. Gloval irritatedly gives the orders again and Lisa complies. Lisa orders all veritech squadrons to clear the area and commences the attack.

Rick is in hot pursuit, and after clearing Miriya's missile fire, has a clear shot on Miriya. He is about squeeze the trigger on his control stick when Rick hears Lisa's orders vaguely. Rick realizes what her orders was too late! He is engulfed in massive rain of missiles. Rick's only reactions to say, "Lisa I'm in direct line of the missiles, I'm hit! I'm going ..."

Lisa is totally devastated and runs out of the bridge immediately crying uncontrollably. Gloval sends a horrified Claudia to check on her. Roy was returning to the battle fortress when he saw Rick go down with his own eyes. He orders Skull Squadron to start searching for Rick immediately and to assist the Search and Rescue team.

Keira in the meantime is slammed at the ER! After being called in to help after the White Dragon incident, the casualties from the Zentradi attack where flooding the ER. Finally getting a moment to breathe, Keira secretly prays that Rick is safe and will be waiting for her at home when she is done with work.

Keira sees a gurney and a team of RDF Paramedics rushing down the hallway toward her. Keira gives the paramedics room to get through the hallway. She looks down as it passes. Keira turns pale like a ghost and is suddenly paralyzed. She unable to speak at all. Keira needs conformation and runs to the gurney; she takes Rick's hand sees the scar. Keira starts to cry and loses all control, and is desperately calling Rick's name out loud. She screams at Rick, "No you can't do this us Rick! You were supposed to come home safely to me! No Rick, not now, not when we're supposed be married!" Keira's co-workers Rush to her side and pull her away so Rick can be tended to.

Stacy and Emily are desperately trying to calm Keira down. The more they try the more defiant she gets. Keira storms into the operating get room and kicks the attending nurse out and takes her place. No matter what the ending is, Keira is going to be be Rick's side. Fortunately for Rick, his injuries were not life threatening or life altering. Rick had some lacerations and some minor fractures from the impact of the crash. He also had a concussion for good measure. Keira is walking beside an unconscious Rick as he is being transported to a patient room to recover. Once Rick is placed in his bed and settled in to get some rest. Keira goes to the waiting room to see if Roy and Claudia are there.

When Keira makes it to the waiting room; she sees Rick's doctor giving an update to Rick's friends. She sees Roy and Claudia rushing to her to check to see how she is holding up. Max and Ben greet Keira after and offer their support. It's too much for Keira to process, so she sits on a chair and tries to regain her composure. A distraught Lisa walks into the waiting room. The room becomes deathly silent as Lisa enters. Keira picks up on the change of mood in the room, and looks to see what is happening.

Keira sees a hurting Lisa, and she becomes full of rage! She wants to lash out her really bad. Keira does not know the circumstances behind Rick's hospital visit yet. The fire burned inside of her is now visible in those gray eyes of Keira's. Roy sensing a major cat fight is about go down, quickly tells Claudia to get Keira, and Roy takes Lisa away to the cafeteria.

Feeling like he had dodged a bullet for now; Roy checks in on Lisa. Lisa breaks down and spills to Roy, "I'm so sorry Roy, I'm sorry for hurting your brother. I'm sorry for hurting him! I know whatever her name is hates me and I saw her look! I don't blame her it's all my fault!" Roy knows it's not Lisa's fault and tries to explain that it's something that just happened. It was an accident! Lisa being the stubborn person she is snaps at Roy, "What are you my therapist now?"

Keira is in Rick's room and sitting on a chair next him. She has Rick's hand in hers. Keira is holding the hand that holds the scar that binds them. Claudia is standing behind her and hunched over with her arms around Keira comforting her. Keira says between sobs, "Claudia do you see this scar on Rick's hand? He came here that night and that's how we met. I was his attending nurse that night. This scar..."Keira cannot finish her words and breaks down crying again. All Claudia can do is try her best to comfort Keira. Finally being composed enough to speak again; Keira asks Claudia what happened. The ever quick thinking Claudia, who was a witness to Keira's silent rage at Lisa chose to politely to avoid the subject for now.


	13. Chapter 13

Not Going Anywhere:

Keira had the blessing of the hospital to remain by his side day and night. The administrators knew even if they refused; Keira still would be by Rick's side no matter what. Claudia would bring Keira clean clothes and go and check on her and Rick's place. Emily and Stacy would kidnap her to make sure she was eating and taking care of herself. One day Claudia returned while Keira was surprisingly not there at the moment. Claudia went to Rick's bedside and kissed his forehead. She then placed the picture frame with the picture of Rick and Keira from night of then Miss Macross pageant, on the table adjacent to his bed.

Keira returned later and saw the picture. Seeing the picture brought all kinds of emotions out of Keira and she started to cry uncontrollably again. The past few days have been so emotional for her. Keira is trying her best to keep it together for the both of them. She looks around the room and sees the flower arrangements sent by his concerned friends and even her friends too! Keira thinks about how helpful Roy and Claudia has been. She wouldn't have been able to get through these dark days without their love and support, and then there was Max and Ben. They helped the best they could by keeping Rick company. Keira's friends also stepped up to the plate and provided many shoulders for her to cry on. Feeling all the stress finally catching up to her, Keira finds an opening big enough on Rick's bed to fit her. She lays next to him and kisses him before falling asleep, trying to make the best of the situation.

Rick in the meantime, is suffering the after effects of the concussion. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, but for the most part he remained unconscious. Rick was having hallucinations, they were very intense ones. His hallucinations led him to a scenario where he was getting married to Keira in Maryland. He was about to kiss his beautiful bride, when he hears the thunderous footsteps of a Zentradi battle pod running amuck through the crowd. The pods fires at Rick and Keira and they are separated from each other.

Rick's hallucination continues and the battle pod stops in front of him. It's laser cannon inches from Rick's face. He is staring directly at it and not flinching. Slowly the hatch opens and Lisa slowly rises like smoke on a windless day from the pod. Lisa is calling Rick, "Come with me Rick, Come with me! You belong to my world now, you belong to me!"

In his hallucination Rick screams endlessly in horror. Rick refuses Lisa's pleas and starts to run away frantically. He sees Roy trying to help, but he is dispatched by Lisa. It horrifies Rick even more. He tries to run faster, but it seems he is slowing down rather than speeding up. Lisa is about grab him and hold him in an eternal embrace of a one sided love. Rick is screaming for Lisa to get away from him when suddenly Keira's image appears. Replacing Lisa's image and is now holding Rick in that embrace he was running from earlier.

Keira is fast asleep at Rick's side. The other nurse is doing her rounds finds the sight absolutely adorable and romantic despite the situation. Rick fresh off is hallucinations, wakes suddenly gasping for a breath of air. He shoots up to see the nurse staring at him. He feels somebody next to him and finds a startled Keira staring at him too. Keira makes Rick lay back down, and tells him, "Thank goodness you're awake! I know what your thinking, and you're in the hospital. You've been here for three days, and have been in and out of consciousness until now! You'll be here for at least a week, and I'll be right here with you. Oh, Rick I thought I lost you! I love you, don't scare me like that again!" Then she begins to kiss Rick all over his face just happy that he seems fine.

The other nurse left the couple so they could be alone. Rick apologizes endlessly to Keira for being reckless, until she tells him to stop. Rick slightly remembers what happened. He has a good idea up until the part where he was chasing Miriya. He told Keira he was about to open fire on Miriya, and then he heard Lisa's voice then it all went blank.

Keira had that fire in her eyes again when she heard Lisa's name. Rick noticing the change in his fiancé's mood checks to see if everything is OK. Keira tells Rick it's nothing, and changes the subject. Rick not buying it pulls her close to him and holds her tight. Holding her feels so comforting to Rick And to Keira also!

The two lay in Rick's hospital bed holding each other. The door slowly opens and Lisa arrives with a flower arrangement for Rick. The couple turns to see who it is. Keira sees who it is and clutches Rick tighter. Lisa goes on to say, "I'm sorry for disturbing you two, I should of knocked before entering. Well Rick I don't have much time I have to get back to the bridge. I just want to wish you a speedy recovery and I wanted to apologize to the both of you for my mistake. It was my fault that you got shot Rick. I'm so sorry Rick, please forgive me Keira, please!" Lisa started to cry and ran out of the room hastily.

Keira was livid and lost her temper and ran after Lisa. Rick tried to get up, but realized he was stuck there with the IV hooked up to him. He thought to himself why Keira would do that. Rick slapped his forehead when he remembered the night of their first double date with Roy and Claudia. All the helpless Rick could say, "Oh shit, I hope they don't destroy the hospital!"

Roy was walking down the hallway to visit Rick. He sad some snacks for him and a model airplane kit. He sees Lisa running and crying and was trying to stop her. Instead she pushes him out of the way. Roy is gathering himself and scratching his head thinking about what just happened. Suddenly Keira comes running down the hallway in hot pursuit. Roy freaks out knowing what he knows about the both of them. Keira sees Roy out of the corner of her eye and says, "Dont try to stop me Roy!" A flabbergasted Roy stands there looking in the direction that the two ladies ran off to, and cringed.

Roy finally made it to Rick's room to find with a him look of massive bewilderment. Rick looks at Roy; and Roy says to Rick while giving him his gifts, "I know I just saw them running down the hall, I can only guess what happened. Damn Rick you are my hero! You have to tell me how you have two girls all hung up over you like that. When you are ready, let me know so I can bring a notepad and take notes!" Roy was laughing uncontrollably, but unbeknownst to Roy; Claudia had just arrived and heard Roy's comments. Roy feels somebody staring a hole through him. He turns around to see a not so happy Claudia with her hand on her hips, and her head cocked to the side not finding the humor in Roy's words.

Claudia enters and just ignores Roy and went to ask Rick what happened. She had only seen Keira running frantically like she was looking for someone. Rick tells about Lisa visiting and running out, then Keira chasing after her. Rick tells them about Keira asking him about Lisa the night of their first double date. Claudia looks like she saw a ghost. Claudia looks at Roy, who turned and looked in the other direction of Claudia not wanting to touch the whole Lisa issue.

Claudia starts to tell Rick, "I guess you will find out eventually. What I'm about to tell you I haven't told your fiancé so keep it yourself. Well it doesn't matter because she figured it out herself. You know you got a sharp girl Rick! Anyways, getting back to what I was trying to say. Lisa has been acting weird lately, because she's in love you Rick. She started having feelings for you after you rescued her from Mars Base. Then after you two kissed it was all over!"

A shocked Rick was giving Claudia a look of astonishment. Rick shook his head and said, "You know I thought she sounded jealous when she talked about Keira when we were captured by the Zentradi's. Hell who would've thought with the way we fight that Lisa has feelings for me. I guess Keira kinda knew about Lisa already. She mentioned picking up a vibe from Lisa before! I hope Keira understands Lisa is my commanding officer and that's it, nothing more. Furthermore, I hope she realizes she is stuck with me and we are getting married." Roy and Claudia was proud of Rick for his unwavering love and commitment to Keira.

Lisa ran aimlessly though the hospital trying to evade Keira. Lisa ran until her legs led her to the loading bay in the back of the hospital. Lisa was hunched over, her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Keira wasn't too far behind and came bursting through the door. The two women looking at each other searching for the appropriate words to say.

Lisa knew she had no where to run; quickly spoke before Keira could start. "Please let me explain, please just hear me out! I feel so bad for Rick being hospitalized! I made a mistake and it's all my fault. I take full responsibility for it, and you can hate me for it! I'm taking this really hard because Rick has saved my life many times already! I can't help but have feelings for him, but after the Zentradi ship! I'm so sorry! I won't be a thorn in your side and you can have your happiness with Rick!"

Keira was listening to Lisa's words and she was finished, Keira quickly fired back like Lisa. "You know after what you just told me I should kick your ass! However, I know how much MY Rick loves flying and would not be happy doing anything else, but be a veritech pilot. Because I, that's right I love Rick so much I would never ask him to stop flying. It is because of that I'm letting what you said go, but not forgetting it! I know you are his commanding officer. I totally understand it would be unrealistic to ask you or Rick to transfer, nor would be fair to either of you to do so. Besides I know what you mean to Claudia and vice versa, and this ship is too small for us not to run into each other. Just so we understand each other, and I'm only going to tell you once. Rick comes home to me every night and he loves ME!"

After saying her peace, Keira defiantly looks at Lisa to get a non verbal conformation from her to see that Keira's words is sinking in. Lisa could only put her head down. Keira then leaves and returns to Rick's room.

Lisa is in shambles and waits for a while after Keira leaves before leaving herself. Lisa knows that Keira had every right to be upset at her, or more like kill her for what Lisa confessed. Even though she basically hated Keira because she was with Rick; Lisa realized that Keira could have forbid Rick to ever have any contact with her, and have him do something else for a living. Lisa knew from watching Rick in combat; his love for flying . She managed to find some sort of respect for Keira from not keeping Rick from flying. Lisa resigned herself to be satisfied with what little interaction she had with Rick, because there was no way she could let her feelings for Rick go. It was just too strong for Lisa to do so!


	14. Chapter 14

Still More:

An exasperated Keira walks back to Rick's room. She was hoping nobody saw her exchange with Lisa. Keira's mood turned to a happy one now that Rick was conscious again. At least Keira could go back to work and at least she still could now immediately know what Rick's condition is, because she working in the ER of the hospital. She let her supervisor know before going back to Rick's room.

Rick sees Keira walking through the door into his room, and trepidation fills his thoughts. Keira is standing and leaning against the closed door. She says to Rick, "I'm sorry for acting like a jealous teenager, but Lisa and I needed to have a talk. Rick I'm only ask you one more time, and I will let it go. I trust you to be honest with me, OK? Do you have any feelings for Lisa?" Keira was looking at him intently.

Rick was looking at Keira shocked that she was even questioning him in the first place. He soon realized that it must be hard knowing what she knows and what she had been feeling about Lisa; It also must be hard for her knowing Lisa was his commanding officer and had contact with him on a regular basis. He began to speak to Keira, "There is nobody in the world; oh wait, universe since we met in space that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Nobody but you, Keira! If we could I would tell you lets get married now!"

Realizing she was being really insecure, Keira apologized to Rick for acting like that. She asked how he was feeling, and he told her that he was feeling well enough to chase after her earlier. Rick mentioned he forgot about the IV and that kept him there in bed instead. Rick continued on, "Can't you pull some strings and get me home already?"

Keira laughed at Rick's comment and insistence to go home. She quietly locks the door behind her and approaches Rick's bed. Keira climbs onto Rick careful not to hurt him. She then tells him, "I guess the other nurse's were right when they found out I was dating a pilot; your head is made of granite!" Keira then kissed him and proceeded to have her way with him in Rick's hospital bed.

Meanwhile in space, Miriya and Khyron were having battle of wits over the communication line from their respective battle cruisers. Back and forth they traded insults over who was the more superior pilot. It was starting to get ugly when Khyron laid down the gauntlet and challenged Miriya.

Khyron arrogantly spoke, "There is one Micronian pilot who stands above the rest. The Micronian who pilots the blue mecha, and has dispatched many of my very best pilots. Do not confuse him for there are two other pilots who are good, but not as good as the pilot of the blue colored mecha. If you are able to destroy him, I will admit over all Zentradi communications lines that Miriya Parina is the greatest Zentradi pilot! Of course, you will never have the chance to do it because he's mine!"

Miriya never one to back away from a challenge, especially from Khyron; raises the stakes and says, "Thats too easy, what are the color schemes of the other two so called aces? Let do this, the first to dispatch all three by themselves will get to lead the losers battalion until the end of the Zentradi's campaign with the Micronians!"

Khyron was liking what he was hearing from Miriya, replied back; "I accept you arrogant fool, I hope you are ready to hand over command of the Quadrono Battlion to me! Oh yes, the other mecha's colors schemes are a red and white one, which seems to be in the same squadron as the "ace!" The other one I believe is in another squadron and is black and yellow." After Khryon finishes, the two participants in the sadistic bounty quickly sign off; they are disgusted with looking at each other already.

Keira and Rick are laying in bed recovering from their love driven tryst in Rick's hospital bed. Keira and Rick put themselves back together, and Keira goes to unlock the door. She goes on to say that she let her supervisor know she wanted to get back to work. Keira let Rick know he's obviously feeling better and she still can get updated on his condition at the drop of a dime. Rick saw the logic in Keira's idea and agreed with his fiancé. She went to say that she was going to go home and get cleaned up. She was going to grab some scrubs for tomorrow and be back to spend the night. They exchanged as kiss and Keira left Rick's room.

A few days had passed and Rick's doctor gave the orders for him to be discharged the following day. Rick was ecstatic to hear the good news. Rick was bored and started working on the model airplane that Roy gave him. When he was finished, Rick decided to take a nap. As his eyes was closing Keira enters to check on him. She's on her lunch break and brings her lunch to eat in Rick's room.

Rick was asking her about her day, and she was sharing her events. They started to talk about their wedding and how she still needs to get her wedding dress yet. When suddenly the alarms of an imminent battle sounds.

Miriya's death squad along with Khyron's were rapidly approaching the SDF-1. Each respective Zentradi battalion's orders was to engage the enemy and separate the identified targets. Leaving Miriya or Khyron to deal with them. As expected the SDF-1 sent its defense to intercept the Zentradi advance.

Skull and Vermillion squadron rushed to engage the Zentradi invaders. Khyron saw Roy's Skull-1 and could not resist the urge to get one of the bounty targets out of they way. Roy was destroying the battle pods that was trying herd him off. He had targeted and destroyed a battle pod that was in hot pursuit of one of Roy's wingmen. Suddenly out of the blue, Miriya on her way to engage Max's veritech; opens fire at Roy showering him with lasers as she quickly sped over his now damaged Skull-1. At the time the damage seemed minimal, and he continued on.

Miriya had identified Max on her radar and was not going to miss her chance to get the Micronian "ace" pilot. On her way to engage Max; she saw Roy's Skull-1 and decided to give him a quick hello en route to Max. Little did she know her fly by did more damage than she realized.

On the bridge of the SDF-1, Lisa notices how odd it was that Roy and Max are off fighting their own battles with individual battle pods. Alarmed, she mentions it to Captain Gloval. The Captain thinks about it for a minute, and become extremely concerned. He immediately orders Lisa to recall Max and Roy. He realized what the Zentradi's was doing. They seemed to have identified their best Zentradi pilots to serve as assassins against two of the RDF's best pilots. Little did the captain know, that it was a twisted game being played by Miriya and Khyron. The orders are given to Max and Roy to return the SDF-1, and they are confused by the request but comply.

Claudia is a nervous wreck watching Roy being pursued intently by his designated hit man, Khyron. Roy realizing he didn't have time to land safely without Khyron hot on his tail. Roy quickly speeds to SDF-1 as fast as he can. Roy flies around the perimeter of the SDF-1 and switches to battloid mode. Roy quickly hugs the corner formed by the Prometheus and the SDF-1. He lays and waits patiently; and as Khyron comes around the corner Roy fires his laser cannon completely surprising Khryon and disabling him enough to quickly jet back into the hangar bay.

Meanwhile Max is doing his best to avoid the fire of the nimble battle suit of Miriya. Max changes quickly and frequently from fighter to battloid mode to throw Miriya off his tail and offer some kind of resistance against his hellbent potential killer. Max sees his chance to make it into the SDF-1. He finds an auxiliary hangar bay, and enters quickly. Miriya gives chase and barely makes it before the hangar bay doors can crush her.

Max is informed by Lisa that Miriya has infiltrated the SDF-1. Upon hearing this he switches back to battloid mode and turns to push Miriya from the battle fortress. He opens fire and Miriya quickly dodges his attack and quickly retreats deeper into the ship. Miriya finds refuge in the evacuated Macross City. Max quickly follows and is playing a dangerous game of hide and seek between the buildings. They take their shots at each other over and over. Each miss is a destructive one, as the city of Macross is being destroyed by the duel between Max and Miriya.

Knowing the city better than Miriya; Max acts like a sniper and takes his shots at an unsuspecting Miriya. Max damages her battle suit enough for her to retreat. A bitterly disappointed Miriya, tries quickly to find an exit. The SDF-1 obliges when it's hatches open above allowing for her retreat. As Max pursues Miriya, Lisa orders him to stand down and to return to base.

Rick was watching the battle unfold in the city from his hospital room. Keira was about to leave to return to her duties in the ER. Her peaceful lunch break is ruined when Rick tackles her to the ground. Rick saw one of Miriya's missiles destined for Max go astray and head toward his rooms direction.

Rick is covering Keira making sure that no debris falls on her. Keira gets the wind knocked out of her, but tells Rick that she is fine when he desperately checks to see if she is hurt or not. Keira then kisses Rick and tells him, "Thank you for saving myself it all happened so fast! I guess now I know what it's like for you to save me. I can get used to this sweetie!" Rick helped Keira up to a standing position, and insisted that Keira go get checked out first before returning to work. She ensures Rick that she will and gives him a long kiss before she eventually leaves.

Roy has never been more relieved to be back on the SDF-1! He barely made it and it showed! Skull-1 was heavily damaged from Miriya's opening attack. Roy felt like he could sleep for a week, because he felt dead tired. Slowly he exited his veritech and made his way to Claudia's. Claudia and Roy were having dinner and talking about Rick's and Keira's wedding. They wanted to avoid the subject of work today. Claudia asked Roy what he wanted to get the soon to be newlyweds for a wedding gift. She got no answers from him as she was taking a bite of her pineapple salad.

Claudia looked up to see Roy hunched over looking like he fell asleep at the table. Claudia was calling him, "Roy, Roy, Roy wake up! How could you fall asleep during dinner. Are you OK?"

Claudia got no response from Roy, and was getting angry. She kicked him from under the table, but still got no response. Instead Roy slumped forward even more, and Claudia ran to his side to see the chair covered in blood.

Keira was checked by the doctor at Rick's urging and she was fine. She had a few bruises from when Rick tackled her, but nothing serious. She was walking to the Nurse's Station, and saw a gurney being wheeled in covered in blood. As she was ready to assist, horror struck Keira for the second time in the ER in about a span of two weeks. Roy was being rushed to the Operating Room, and Keira followed in tow quickly to assist attending to Roy.

Knowing that Claudia would be waiting for Roy; Keira requested that she be the one to break the news to her. She explained to the doctor and he agreed to Keira's request. Keira made that slow walk down the hallway of the ER crying. Thinking, "How am I going to tell Claudia and more so; how was I going to tell Rick!" Before entering the waiting room; Keira took a deep breath, wiped her tears away, and went to break the news to her big sister Claudia.


	15. Chapter 15

Only If:

Keira as nurse aboard the SDF-1, was getting accustomed to seeing the loss of the war too. She wasn't on the front line like Rick and his friends, but Keira often saw the aftermath of each battle. Like Rick, each loss Keira witnessed hurt all the same. This one though, breaking the news of Roys passing was going be the second hardest thing she has ever done.

Keira walked into the waiting room, and saw Claudia being consoled by Lisa. Seeing Lisa hardly phased Keira at all, as the two exchanged a weak smile. Claudia is trying to cease her emotions for a moment when she sees Keira and gives Keira her full attention. Keira sits next to Claudia not wanting to show her emotions on her face. She leans into Claudia gently and whispers silently, "I'm sorry Claudia but we lost him. He just lost too much blood! I'm here for you OK! Anything you need, Rick and I will help through this. I'm going to take you to see him. I love you Claudia!"

The three ladies are sitting there in the ER waiting room, and crying, Lisa and Keira are doing their best to console Claudia. It's difficult though, because they are hurting too! They give it a few minutes to let it out, before Keira leads Claudia into the OR to see Roy for the final time.

When they arrive at the OR Keira gives her a hug for encouragement and tells her she's going to be waiting her when she's done and to take her time. Claudia enters the room and barely makes it Roy's side without fainting. She cries endlessly and she looks at her love for the last time.

"Oh Roy, why did it have to be you? We had so much to look forward to. What am I going to do without you, it wasn't supposed to end like this! Why Roy, why? What about Rick you were supposed to be his best man. WE were supposed to be their at his wedding. You are his only family! This can't be real, this can't be happening," declares Claudia as she cries endlessly into Roy's chest.

After Keira had to help Claudia out of the OR for fear her fainting and collapsing because of the sudden shock of losing Roy. Keira is reassured by Lisa that she will help Claudia over to her quarters safely. Keira thanks her and turns to go and break the news to Rick. Claudia calls out to Keira and says, "Keira you need to do this do for Roy, please help Rick through this. He is going to need you OK?"

Keira who had turned around to look at Claudia; could only nod at Claudia to acknowledge her request. She then finally runs off to now do the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life.

Keira knocks at Rick's door gently, and he tells her to come in. He laughs because she knocked instead just coming in. The laughs end when he sees her grim look on her face. Rick was hoping maybe that she was going to tell him he can split from the hospital already, but from her expression he knows something bad is coming. Keira climbs into Rick's bed and sits next to him.

She then takes his hand and tells him, "Rick, sweetheart I need you to listen me. I need to be strong OK, I'm going to need your help on something. What I'm going to tell you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Rick, Roy died tonight! He died in the OR, and I was there as the attending nurse. He lost too much blood and there was nothing the doctors could do! I already broke the news to Claudia and she got to say goodbye. I'm going to take you down to see him when your ready OK. I know your grieving and hurting, and I'll be there for you, but promise you'll help with Claudia? I love you Rick!"

Rick only nods at her after Keira dropped the bomb on him. He is in shock he can't say anything or cry. He just has blank look on his face. Keira kisses and holds him trying to let him know it is going to be OK. It takes a few minutes before Rick's says to Keira, "I'm ready!"

Rick and Keira make the walk to the OR holding hands and Keira has her head resting on his shoulder. It's been a long day for Keira and it's not even close to being done yet. When they reach the OR she kisses Rick on the cheek. She told him she will be hallway waiting for him.

Rick slowly enters the room as he closes the door behind him. Rick is shaking his head vigorously side to side in total disbelief. He sits beside Roy quietly. Looking at his big brother for the last time in morbid silence. His only family is gone!

Finding the courage to speak to Roy for the last time a disbelieving Rick says to Roy's body, "Roy what is this, this is not supposed to happen. You are the better pilot, I'm the one that's supposed get shot down not you. This isn't happening you are my only family, you're supposed to be my best man. What about Claudia you can't leave her. I promise I'll watch out for her, and her help through his. I do not know how, but I'll try. I'm so sorry for being an ass when I first got here. I know you were only trying to help. We were supposed to have more time together. I love you Roy!"

Rick walked out after a few more moments with Roy in silence. He exited to see Keira sitting in the hallway with her back against the wall, and her knees bent up into her chest. She had head in her knees and was crying too. She was hurting too, watching Roy die in front of her with her own eyes. Plus seeing Rick and Claudia in pain over Roy's loss was too overwhelming.

Rick sat beside her with his back against the wall too! He put his arm around her and pulled her close. Together they cried for Roy not speaking a single word, until the footsteps of Captain Gloval was heard walking down the hallway. The Captain is silently dying inside, but when he sees the young couple, and a part of Roy's family on the hallway floor. He had take a moment and turn away to gather himself.

Like Keira, Gloval had just offered his sympathies to Claudia. He was going to see Roy one last time also, before going to visit Rick and offer his condolences too. Something about seeing Rick and Keira sitting there ate at him like nothing before. Part of it was he knew Roy was Rick's only family. He remembers how proudly Roy used to speak of Rick. The other part was that Roy was expected to be Rick's best man. Rick and Keira was supposed to be married already, but Rick's accident followed by this tragedy put their plans hold.

The Captain spoke to Rick in the most calming tone he could, "Lt. Hunter and Miss Westgate I'm so sorry for your loss. I offer my deepest sympathies. Lt. Hunter I'm giving you two weeks of funeral leave. I already did the same for Claudia. Miss Westgate I'm speaking to the hospital administrator and will convince them to give you leave also. You've become Roy's family too! I will handle all the funeral arrangements. Let me know if you need more time off or if you two need any assistance. Oh, and Lt. Hunter I'm glad to see that you are OK. We are going to need you!"

As promised Captain Gloval, took care of all the funeral arrangements. The day of the funeral was a somber one. It was held in the hangar of the SDF-1, that housed Roy's Skull-1. Claudia and Rick sat in the front row with the Captain and his Generals. Lisa and Keira was seated directly behind Roy's girlfriend and brother. The funeral was very hard for everyone to get through. Captain Gloval gave a beautiful eulogy leaving everyone heartbroken even more. Rick was consoling Claudia with his arm wrapped around Claudia, and Keira had her hand on Rick's shoulder comforting him from behind.

It was uncomfortable for Lisa and Keira to be sitting next to each other. They traded a smile and sat in silence. Even though they both were able to put aside any differences they have to help Claudia grieve, there was still an under current of tension there though.

After the funeral ended a small gathering was held. Rick was with Keira as usual and they were sitting with Claudia, and sharing some coffee. Lisa and the Terrible Trio came to join them with Max and Ben in tow. Together they all reminisced about Roy. It was like a group therapy session for the friends and family of Roy. There was some tears shed and some laughs mixed in; talking about Roy actually helped some begin the road to getting past Roy's tragic death. Some would take longer than others, but it was a start.

As the days went by things tried to get back to normal. As promised Captain Gloval, spoke to hospital administrator who understood where the Captain was coming from, and Keira was granted funeral leave also.

Rick and Keira spent their time off supporting Claudia through an extremely tough time. They spent the night with her, and was there so she wasn't lonely. Rick and Claudia traded stories about Roy, most of them funny ones. Keira listened and laughed along, while gaining a better understanding of the kind of person Roy was. In the short time Keira knew Roy, she had come to love him as a big brother like Rick.

There was times when Lisa and Keira crossed paths, but it couldn't be helped. They silently appreciated one another for helping Claudia grieve Roy's passing. Rick and Claudia would get a kick of watching those two from afar. Sometimes Keira would catch Rick smirking or quietly chuckling at her when Lisa was there, which earned Rick silent elbows from Keira.


	16. Chapter 16

Moving On:

Rick was greeted on his first day back on duty with a page over the intercom to report to Captain Gloval's office immediately. Rick enters and salutes the Captain and to his surprise Rick sees Lisa also there. They return his salute, and Gloval invites Rick to sit down.

The Captain goes on to speak when Rick sits down, "Lt. Hunter I called you here to inform you that due to the untimely passing of Captain Fokker there is a vacancy in Skull-1. Dr. Lang has finally produced a updated version of the veritech. Skull Squadron will be the first to fly the VF-1S, in combat. I'm promoting you to Captain, and assigning to Skull Squadron to replace Commander Fokker. Congratulations Commander Hunter! By the way how are you and your fiancé holding up?"

Rick was taking in the news. It was certainly a shock, but it was a honor for Rick to follow in Roy's footsteps as Skull Leader. The captain promoted him quickly. Rick thanked the Captain for putting his faith in Rick to be assigned Skull-1, and to lead Skull Squadron. Rick also reassured the Captain and he and Keira was holding up the best they could. Before he was dismissed; Captain Gloval reminded Rick that when he and Keira are ready to be married to let him know. As the Captain dismissed Rick; he noticed Lisa looking at ground and looking sad.

Lisa was dismissed with Rick also, and they walked down the hallway together. Lisa congratulated him and told him that Roy would be proud of him. Then she mentioned uncomfortably that Keira would be too! Rick noticed Lisa's weirdness whenever Keira's name was mentioned. So Rick asked to speak to Lisa in private.

Lisa and Rick found an empty conference room and went in. Rick closed the door and spoke, "Lisa I'm asking this as a friend, yes I know I said it. Believe it or not after our capture and subsequent escape from the Zentradi's, I've come to respect you as an officer and as a friend. So tell me why you go acting all weird when Keira's name is mentioned. She told me about the conversation you two had at the hospital. Lisa I'm sorry we can be nothing more than friends. You are smart, courageous, and beautiful! I'm sure you will find someone for you."

Lisa was floored and she said to Rick, "I'm sorry for any problems I have caused with you and your fiancé. I really do think we do have something there between us. I guess I was late to the party. I only ask that you promise me that we will still be friends Rick?"

Rick agreed and gave her a hug before leaving for the hangar. Lisa meanwhile remained back in the conference room. She sat on a chair and Rick's words saying she was beautiful sang through her head. She managed a small smile, before remembering what he said about being nothing more than friends. Which returned her back into her mopey state again. As she left to return to the bridge, Rick's words haunt her without any end. She grumbles to herself, "Ughhh, why did I have to fall in love with you Rick Hunter!"

Rick goes and has to do the difficult thing of cleaning out Roy's office. It's now his office, and he is going through items to figure what he can give to Claudia and what he can keep. It took some time and was difficult emotionally, but Rick was able to gather everything and put them in boxes marked for Claudia and for himself. He then leaves to quickly take a peek at his new veritech.

Rick arrives in the hangar and finds his new ride! It still has the same color scheme, the familiar black and yellow. The only difference is that Rick's name is painted on the base of the cockpit window. Rick runs his hand on the fuselage feeling the metal. It makes him think of Roy, and Rick says to nobody, "I'll do my best make you proud, I miss you big brother!"

He realizes the time and heads off to the hospital to meet Keira for lunch. They promised to meet up for lunch today, since it was both of their first day back to work since Roy's death. They wanted to make sure they were making it through the day OK. As they were eating Rick goes on to tell her he had a surprise to share with her, "I got called into the Captains office and was promoted to Commander. I'm in charge of Roy's squadron and I'm going be one of the first to fly the newest veritechs. Oh yeah and I set Lisa straight."

Keira was shocked and happy to hear the first part of Rick's surprise. She congratulated him so excitedly the whole cafeteria was looking at them. Keira knew it was something that Roy would've wanted, and thought it was another touching gesture by Captain Gloval. The second part almost made here choke on her food. She turned and looked at Rick with a raised eyebrow and said, "What did you do?"

Rick told Keira that Lisa was in the meeting with Gloval, because she is his Executive Officer. Rick went on to say he noticed Lisa acting weird when she hears Keira's name being mentioned. So he told Keira about talking to her after and telling Lisa they cannot be more than friends. Keira is surprised, but not upset at Rick. She trusts him so she decides to joke with him, "So did she order you to make out with her again?"

It was Rick's turn to choke on his food. Keira was laughing hysterically at Rick, when the sounds of alarms went off again. Keira told him to be safe and hurry back. As Rick was running off, she grabs his hand that contains the scar and kisses it. They trade I love yous and Rick reluctantly leaves again. Keira watches Rick run off and wonders what did she sign up for. She loves Rick with all her heart, but wishes the war with the Zentradi's would end already.

Rick arrived at his new veritech and closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to Roy. He then climbed aboard Skull-1, and led his new squadron into battle for the first time since Roy's passing. Lisa gave him their orders and wished him luck as he took off. From the bridge Claudia sees Skull-1 take off into battle. She does not have to ask anyone to know who is piloting it today. She turns to Captain Gloval and mouths, "thank you."

Rick is glad to be flying again, though he wished under different circumstances. Skull Squadron was to lead the Zentradi attack away from the Northern Ontario Quadrant. Their government has offered to take on the civilians aboard the SDF-1; therefore, the SDF-1 was trying to keep the Quadrant safe at all costs.

The Zentradi opened its attack with a flurry. The Zentradi fighters and battle pods were still under orders to seek out Khyron's and Miriya's bounty. Rick noticed the Zentradi odd tactics, and chimed in to Lisa. Rick relayed to her what he was seeing. She told him the Captain's theory and Rick turned green like he was going to vomit. Rick signed off, and regained his composure.

As he approached a formation of Zentradi fighters; Rick goes into a rage and starts pick apart the Zentradi opposition one by one. Another group of battle pods engages Rick trying to herd him off, but Rick defiantly puts an end to their plans and leaves a smoldering mess of Zentradi mecha in Earth's sky.

Khyron was aboard his battle cruiser watching the battle unfold on his video monitor. He noticed that the SDF-1 and it's forces are trying to protect the city it was nearby to. He decides to direct his attack toward the city. He orders the pods and fighters to lure the veritechs away from the ship, and he will attack the SDF-1 and the city it is defending with his cruiser.

Aboard the battle fortress, Vanessa notices Khyon's movements toward Earth and alerts Captain Gloval. The Captain orders the veritechs to try and lead the ship away from the city. Gloval was going to use a new experimental barrier system developed by Dr. Lang. His plan was use it to shield off the city from Khyron's advance.

Rick, Max, and Ben speed off to intercept Khyron's battle cruiser. They knew they were outmatched but tried their best to draw fire away from the Northern Ontario Quadrant. Khryon notices Rick's and Max's veritechs on the video monitors. Khyron informs his First Officer Grel, to continue their advance on the SDF-1 while he was going to go after Rick and Max.

Skull Squadron are flying in and out firing on Khyron's cruiser trying to find a weak spot to expose. Khyron arrives individually and begins to engage in battle with Max and Rick. Rick and Max takes turns dueling with the maniacal Zentradi. Ben is covering Rick and Max as they defend themselves against Khyron. The two remaining targets of the bounty have Khyron cornered, when they receive the orders from Lisa to evacuate immediately.

Grel had engaged the SDF-1 and was firing at will. Massive lasers erupted from the Zentradi battle cruiser. Captain Gloval ordered the barrier system to be activated. Once operational the barrier absorbed the relentless Zentradi attack on the battle fortress. It also protected the adjacent city for the moment. While effective, the barrier was still in its experimental stage. Shortly after the barrier began to overload to critical stages. The end result was a massive explosion that leveled the Earth. Most of the city was spared, but it left a humongous crater adjacent to it. Khyron's cruiser was damaged and he retreated.

Rick and the rest of Skull Squadron was trying to escape the explosion also. It destructive path spread out and was trying to consume everything in sight. Rick, Max, and Ben were speeding away when Ben falls behind the group. Rick urged Ben to get the lead out, but he is caught in the explosion and disintegrated. His screams of horror fill the communication line. Rick can only say a quick prayer for Ben as he tries to continue on.

Lisa hearing Ben's gruesome demise offers her condolences to Rick. He thanks her and while she was saying something else, Rick cuts off communication with her immediately. Too dejected to listen to her, Rick leads Skull Squadron back to the SDF-1.

Rick lands on the deck of the Prometheus and taxis his veritech into the hangar. The loss of people close to him was starting to take its toll on Rick. First Roy, and in a short span Ben followed. "Who's next," Rick thought to himself. It suddenly hit him, he heads home with the same resolve as he did in battle today. Rick is going to home to speak to Keira.


	17. Chapter 17

Here And Now:

Rick walked determinedly back home to see Keira. Hopefully, she was home already from her day at the ER. If not Rick would wait for her until she came home. Today was hard losing Ben, but it gave Rick the notion to tell Keira he doesn't want to wait anymore. He wants to get married already, like right this instant.

Rick arrives home and is sitting on the couch, and was waiting for Keira. Unfortunately for Rick, because of the battle she was tied up at the ER dealing with the casualties. It was a long day, and Rick was thinking about what he was going to say in his condolence letter to Ben's parents. It couldn't be like the others he wrote, Ben was a one of Rick's best friends. They survived being captured by the Zentradi's. Along with Max, the three of them have been through so much together. It was too much to take in right now, and Rick decided it was best to take a nap.

Keira finally strolls into their home after staying a few hours late at work. She is exhausted! Keira sees Rick passed out on the couch and she gives him a smile. She's happy he came back to her safe and sound. Rick starts to slowly stir and wakes up after hearing her move about their place.

Keira joins him on the couch and sits on his lap. Rick looks at her with his sleepy eyes, and asked her how her day went. Keira tells Rick about being held up at the ER, and that she was worried sick about him. Roy's death was still fresh in her mind, and Rick had just recovered from his injuries recently from his accident not too long before that.

Rick now awake looks at Keira in her alluring gray eyes, and spoke, "Keira I've been thinking and lets get married already. I know we've been pushing it back for good reasons obviously, but I don't want to wait anymore. We lost Ben today, and I'm so numb right now! The one thing I do feel is my love for you. I can't wait anymore, let's do it after Ben's funeral what do you think?"

Keira was trying to comprehend everything Rick was saying. She was certainly devastated that Ben passed away today in combat, but Rick's proposition had her intrigued also. She was feeling like Rick also, she was more than ready; but life was getting in the way. Keira who was so sure of her love for Rick didn't have to think at all when she replied, "let's do it!"

A tired Keira grabbed the phone to call Claudia and asked her to go help her find a wedding dress. She told her she would explain to her when she got to her place. Rick in the meantime took off to go and speak to Captain Gloval.

Rick locates the Captain in his office; Gloval had just received the dour news from the Northern Ontario Quadrant government that they had withdrawn their offer to let the civilians on the SDF-1 off there. The defeated Captain welcomes Rick in. He offers his condolences for the loss of Ben. The Captain inquires with Rick if there was a special reason why he asked to speak to him.

Rick asks, "Captain I would like to take you up on your offer to assist Keira and I with our wedding? I would like to do it a day or two after Lt. Dixon's funeral."

The Captain cringed at Rick's request, because after the SDF-1 gathered more supplies it would be leaving for space. Gloval offered Rick, "Commander Hunter I must inform you in confidence that because of today's events; the SDF-1 must return to space. After we are done loading all supplies we must immediately take off. We will have maybe two days at the max to leave Earth. With that time table Lt. Dixon's funeral will be held most likely in space. If you want to do it you have do it within the time frame I gave you."

Rick understood and told the Captain he would to do it as soon as Keira's family could be located and notified. The Captain agreed and Rick quickly called Keira to break the news and to ask for her families information so Gloval can start making good on his promise. At this point the Captain didn't have anything to lose, because the UEG exiled the battle fortress to space. What else could they do to punish him anymore.

Rick left Gloval's office and went to find Max to ask him to be his best man. Max was really the only one of Rick's friends he had left now. The both of them along with Ben grew up quickly together because of the war with the Zentradi's. Through countless battles they had each other's back; he trusted Max with his life, so Rick could trust him to be his best man.

Rick found Max in the flight simulators. Max was trying to get his mind off of Ben's death. He found it comforting in a strange way to be sharpening his combat skills in the simulators. Rick got Max's attention and broke the news to him. Max congratulated Rick and offered his help in any way. Their celebration was short lived when Rick heard his name being paged to Gloval's office again.

When Rick arrived again, the Captain informed him that Keira's family is alive and well. They have been notified that they will be escorted to the RDF Academy in Annapolis at 5 in the afternoon. The Captain informed Rick they need to be in space by noon the following day. He made up some excuse about having the loading equipment malfunctioning and needing to be repaired to buy as much time as he could.

Rick thanked him again and off he was again. He bolted to the jewelry store to renegotiate his installment plan for Keira's engagement ring to include their wedding bands. When he was outside the store he called Keira to let her know the plans and that he picked up their wedding bands. She freaked out at the lack of time she had, but informed Rick that she finally found a dress she liked.

Rick's bride to be informed him that she will keep her promise to pick out a suit with him, but he has to keep his promise and spend tonight separated from each other. Keira told him that Claudia can take her dress back to her place, and they can spend time together looking for Rick's suit. When they're done he can walk her back to Claudia's, because she will stay there for the night. She finished with; while laughing evilly, "Maybe you can call Max and I don't know maybe convince Lisa to strip for your bachelor party!"

Rick was laughing at Keira's ribbing of Lisa's uptightness, and said, "I knew there was a reason why I loved you so much." They agreed to meet at a place where they thought Rick could find a nice suit.

The ecstatic couple finally met and gave each other a big kiss of excitement. They find a men's store and Keira eyes quickly finds something that Rick would like, and would look handsome in. She urges him to try it on, and waits anxiously to see what he looks like in the suit. Rick comes out of the dressing room and Keira gives him an approving wink. She tells him, "I absolutely love how that looks on you; I'm going to have to keep every woman in Macross off of you!"

Fresh out of the store Rick and Keira head to the Italian restaurant where they had their first date for dinner. They go over their mental checklist and realize that everything is taken care of. Keira had called Aunt Lina and Uncle Max to ask if they could have the private room while she waited for Rick to meet her to pick out his suit. Rick then showed her the wedding bands and after admiring them she couldn't wait until tomorrow. The two smiled at other while eating dessert; knowing that tonight was their last night as dating couple. Tomorrow they would be a married one.

Rick and Keira was standing in front of Claudia's door kissing each other. They couldn't get enough and the both of them were stalling. They didn't want to leave each other, but knew in a few hours they would be husband and wife. On top of that Keira would get to at least see her mom, dad, and sister on the video link as they watch their wedding from Maryland. Keira realized it was getting late and told Rick, "Alright sweetie it getting late and you need to get going. Call me when you get home, and don't go getting all shit faced with the other pilots."

Rick and Keira were laughing at each other and kissed one more time before agonizingly separating for the evening. Keira just watched as Rick walked away, and blowing him a kiss before going into Claudia quarters. Keira thought even though the situation wasn't ideal; it didn't matter to her because she was marrying the man of her dreams tomorrow.

Claudia was waiting for Keira; she knew Keira didn't want to be away from Rick. She thought it was romantic as they tried their best to follow some traditions despite the hasty and tragic circumstances leading to their big day. While waiting for Keira, Claudia was having some wine and enjoying the private time to think about Roy. Oh how Claudia wished he was alive to see tomorrow. She says aloud to no one, "I know you'll be there tomorrow looking down us, especially Rick and Keira!"

Claudia is snapped out of her thoughts by Keira knocking at her door softly. Claudia gets up and lets her friend in. She offers Keira some wine, which she readily accepts. Keira is nervous and needs to relax some. She sees a picture of Roy and asks Claudia, "I want to apologize to you for the short notice. I really appreciate you being my maid on honor, you don't know how much it means to me. I know this must be so hard for you with losing Roy just recently, but Rick mentioned because our wedding getting postponed due to Rick's accident and Roy passing so suddenly; he just didn't want to wait anymore after Ben died. I hope you understand!"

Claudia hugged Keira and said to her, "Of course I understand, you two should be married already if it wasn't for our fly boys. I realize we live in uncertain times, heck look at me I know first hand how quickly things can change! I think what two are doing is so romantic! I love you and would do anything for you!" The two spent the rest of time trying not to get too drunk the night before Keira's big day.

Rick was deciding what he could do as he walked home. As he walked in the door, he picked up the phone to call Keira. They talked for awhile before she left Rick to decide how he was going to spend his last night as a single man. It was a long day and sleep sounded good. He decided to just lay on the couch, he didn't want to sleep on the bed tonight without Keira for some reason. Rick was trying to sleep, but only found himself tossing and turning.

Rick decides to call Max and they decide to hit the arcade for awhile. The two remaining aces was walking down the streets of Macross City making their way to the arcade. They were reminiscing about Ben, when they decided to take a detour. Rick and Max went to have a shot of tequila in memory of Ben. Rick realizing Keira's kind of joke about getting drunk; Rick hurries Max out of the bar and finally make it to the arcade. Two pilots spend the rest of the night playing games trying to take Rick's mind off tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Forever Yours:

As the sun rose on the SDF-1's last full day on Earth, supplies are being tediously loaded onto the enormous battle fortress. Slowly, while the inhabitants of ship slowly rise to start a new day. Captain Gloval spent a sleepless night trying to find a way to break the news to the civilians that they have been exiled to space along the SDF-1. He spent the whole night trying rack his brain for a solution that would end in the least amount of strife amongst the civilians. Nothing tangible was coming to the Captain and he was getting discouraged.

Captain Gloval's thoughts drifted to Rick and Keira and their wedding today. He was truly happy for one his best pilots. The Captain really adored the young couple, and thought they were a perfect match. Gloval then thought of the shock Keira's family probably would be experiencing, due to the extraordinary circumstances when they found out about being Keira still being alive. Furthermore, the shock of her enagement and wedding. He then put his thoughts into how to approach Keira's family and break the wonderful news to them without having them freak out.

Rick finally woke after a restless night. He couldn't stop thinking about his beautiful fiancé and how shortly she would be his wife. Rick thinking about what needs to be done today before his wedding,excitedly gets out bed and grabs his phone. Needing to hear her voice, Rick calls Keira to check in with her.

Meanwhile, at Claudia's place, Keira had long night like Rick. She hard a time sleeping. Her thoughts was filled with Rick and their big day. Keira was excited to see her parents, even if it was over the video link. Any kind of contact would suit Keira just fine, because of the difficult circumstances facing them and the SDF-1. Keira hears her phone ring and answers. Keira's face lights up with an immeasurable smile when she hears Rick's name.

Keira greets her soon to be husband, "Good morning Rick, I hope you slept better than I did? Did you behave yourself last night, any wild stories you care to share? Well, we have busy day so why don't you come over to Claudia's for breakfast and we can go from there?" Hearing Keira's sweet voice was all Rick needed to get ready quickly and head over to Claudia's.

Rick makes it to Claudia's in record time, and is greeted by Keira. They share a long passionate kiss before she lets him in. Breakfast is entertaining with Claudia giving Rick grief about spending his last night as a single man at an Arcade. Claudia and along with Keira was very happy that Rick didn't do anything wild and raunchy. Last minute plans and errands were doled out and the happy couple agreed to meet back at Claudia's a hour before the wedding. Before Rick left to head for the White Dragon to reconfirm the menu for the evening, Keira pulls Rick aside and kisses him. She tells him, "Thank you for behaving yourself last night!"

The rest day goes by quickly spent tying up any loose ends. Rick is at his place getting ready, and he is so nervous he has issues getting ready. Rick is fumbling everything in sight, and his palms are sweaty. Max who was watching his friend unravel before his eyes, offers his friend a hand. After Rick's folly the two members of Skull Squadron head off to Claudia's to meet the beautiful bride and her maid of honor.

Claudia opens the door and she is admiring Rick in his suit. She compliments Rick and how dapper he looks. One single tear escapes when she wishes Roy could see Rick today. Claudia tells Rick and Max to have a seat, because Keira is finishing getting ready.

Fifteen minutes later, Rick's breath is taken away. Approaching Rick is the most beautifulest sight Rick has ever laid his eyes upon. Keira was walking to Rick to show off her wedding dress to him. She kept him from seeing it. It was supposed to be a surprise and by the look on Rick's face it certainly worked. Keira was dressed in a form fitting white dress that came to her knees with matching heels. She had her hair worn up and looked absolutely stunning.

Rick absolutely loves what he sees. He is totally speechless, which draws a smile from Keira. Rick says to her, "Keira you look absolutely beautiful. I'm glad we have finally made it to today, and I will never forget today!"

Keira is now holding Rick tightly, she knows shortly they will be joined together in matrimony. However her connection to Rick is too strong, and she would be perfectly happy staying standing there for the rest of their lives. Keira tells Rick, "So what do you think? You ready to give my parents a heart attack? I love you Rick, and can't believe we are finally going to be marred!" The two kiss before leaving with Max and Claudia for Captain Gloval's office.

The Captain was waiting in his office patiently for Rick and Keira. He was taking some puffs from his tobacco pipe, and trying to relax. The Captain is notified that the RDF Academy is trying to patch in. Gloval connects and his contact informs his that Keira's family is on site and waiting. The Captain takes his chance and asks to speaks to her family. Gloval takes the opportunity to explain the extraordinary tale of the SDF-1 and the events leading up to their daughters engagement. He wants Keira's family to hear the news and once the shock subsides, Gloval wants her family to understand and support Rick and Keira. The Captain realizing time is precious doesn't not want anyone or anything to impede the wedding.

Rick and Keira, along with Max and Claudia arrive at Captain Gloval's office. Rick and Keira share a silent look of affirmation, before knocking. The Captain lets them in and Keira sees her family on the video link. She is so happy and drags Rick to the monitor. Keira between tears of joy, catches up with her parents and sister. Keira and Rick break the news,and even though Captain Gloval updated them. Her family cannot help but be ecstatic for Keira and Rick. Once everyone is caught up, the Captain decides it's time to begin.

Lisa was busy filling in for the Captain on the bridge. It was a slow day and she was going over some reports. There was an issue with one of the reports. It had to do with the loading of supplies, and she needed the Captain's input. Lisa let the Terrible Trio know she will be at the Captain's office and to contact her if there was any emergencies. As Lisa made her way to Gloval's office, her thoughts drifted to Rick. Try as she might, Lisa could not let Rick go. When she arrived at the Captain's office, Lisa was informed by Gloval's aide that he was not to be disturbed. Lisa tried to argue and was being her not so charming self. Gloval's aide did not relent and Lisa resigned to wait patiently.

Captain Gloval gathered Rick and Keira to stand before him. Max and Claudia was standing at their respective sides. Keira's family was watching in total shock, because after finding out Keira was alive; she was now getting married to Rick. Gloval began to address his audience with his wisdom and eloquence. Rick and Keira were smiling at each other listening to the Captain. The moment they both have been waiting for has finally arrived. There were sad at the unfortunate circumstances that delayed them, but even the deaths of Roy and Ben could not delay the inevitable. Rick and Keira was getting married today and nothing would stand in their way today.

The ceremony continued and Rick and Keira had finished exchanging their vows. The both of them in tears after listening to each other's declaration of love. The captain finishes with, "I know pronounce you husband and wife!" Rick and Keira share their kiss sealing their marriage to hollers of happiness, and tears of joy in the background.

The Captain, Max, and Claudia shower the newlyweds with their congratulations, as well, as Keira's family. Keira and Rick take the time enjoy the celebration with Keira's family once more before disconnecting the video link. The happy couple express their gratitude to Captain Gloval for going through extraordinary measures to accommodate their wedding, and invites him to attend their reception later.

Rick and Keira, followed Max and Claudia bust out of Gloval's office in laughter and joy. Lisa is startled by the commotion, and is totally crushed at what she sees. It doesn't take long for Lisa to figure out that Rick and Keira just got married. Lisa wants to just run and hide under a rock. Rick and Keira are so lost in the moment they don't even realize she is there as they share in an infinite number of kisses while they make their way to the White Dragon. Each one stabbing at Lisa's heart like a shank.

Claudia sees Lisa looking distraught and is worried how her friend will handle the situation. She walks up to Lisa and discretely tries to gauge Lisa's mood. Lisa not wanting any pity, proceeds to stand up and walks past Claudia into Gloval's office without acknowledging her. Claudia is dumbfounded and wonders if Lisa will ever be able to move on her with life. Claudia also worries immensely if Lisa would do something rash and become a wedge between Rick and Keira.

The wedding party arrives at the White Dragon, to be greeted by Aunt Max and Aunt Lina. Rick and Keira are showered with compliments and congratulations. They were led along with Max and Claudia to the private dining room where Keira's friends from hospital and members of Skull Squadron were waiting. The reception started and the celebration of Rick and Keira's union began.

About a half an hour later Captian Gloval made an entrance. He needed some time away from worrying about going into space, breaking the news to the civilians, and the war with Zentradi's. He was accompanied by Lisa. Lisa was forced by the Captain to join him as her duties as his Executive Officer. It was more of a excuse to get her away from her station. However, Lisa's feelings for Rick was unknown to Captain Gloval.

Rick while socializing with his squadron Rick sees Lisa enter with the Captain. "WTF, is she doing here," Rick says to himself. Rick decides to makes is way to Keira who is being peppered with questions from her friends. Keira sees Rick coming and flashes him a big smile. Rick whispers to her, "Don't flip but Lisa's here with the Captain."

Keira smiles at Rick and replies to Rick with a simple, "So what." Keira followed her comment with a shoulder shrug, and went to greet the Captain and Lisa.

Lisa was in total shock by the way Keira approached her and greeted her happily with a hug; after their exchange at the hospital it was totally unexpected. Lisa was speechless and could only muster a meek, "congratulations" to Keira. Rick was feeling himself age by the minute watching the situation unfold before him.

Keira returned to Rick after greeting Lisa and Captain Gloval. Rick was looking at her with a questioning look,and Keira responded, "If she hates me, I'll give a good reason to now!" She followed by kissing Rick with a long lustful kiss, which didn't go unnoticed by Lisa. Lisa tried her best not to look and turned to talk to Max and Claudia. Lisa needed to get her mind off things. The whole time she was there she desperately wished that it was her wedding day with Rick, not Keira's.


	19. Chapter 19

With You:

Rick and Keira celebrated their wedding well into the night with their friends. It was a well needed change of pace. The joyous occasion was welcomed by all since the death of Roy and Ben. The newly weds were dancing to their first song as a married couple. It was the same song from their first double with Roy and Claudia. The two were reminiscing about their whirlwind romance, when Keira takes Rick's hand and admires his scar again. "If you didn't come in to ER that night, who knows," Keira said to Rick thankful for that fateful night.

It was getting late, and Rick and Keira finally made it home after a long day. Rick whisks Keira off of her feet, and carries her into their home. They are kissing deeply and passionately as Rick continues to carry Keira in his arms. Rick continues to carry her to their bedroom, and they lustfully consummate their marriage.

The following day at noon, the SDF-1 as ordered, leaves for space again. As the the ship leaves for space, Captain Gloval addresses the civilians and breaks the news of their exile. Unrest spreads through the ship, until Minmei comes to the Captains aid. Surprisingly, Minmei uses her fame and popularity to rally the civilians in support of the Captain and the SDF-1. Not missing the opportunity to shamelessly promote herself; Minmei teases the crowd with news of her starring in a new movie to get the angry civilians to relent.

A few days had passed and it was time for Ben's funeral. Rick was again fumbling around trying to get ready. Even with the past days events, the death of Ben still haunted Rick. Hearing his screams as tried they to escape the destructive path of the barrier fallout haunted him. Rick then wondered to himself how Max was dealing with Ben's death.

Rick was snapped out his thoughts by a kiss on the cheek from Keira. She was worried about her husband, because Rick had the lost and far away look. Rick smiled at his wife and shared what he was thinking to her, and how much he missed Ben.

The funeral went off without a hitch. Captain Gloval once again spoke from the heart and delivered another touching eulogy. No matter how many funerals the Captain attended and presided over; he was able to add his personal touch because each loss touched Gloval in its own unique way.

Rick was sitting with Keira and the rest of Skull Squadron. Lisa was in attendance with the Captain. She wondered to herself how Rick was holding up. Lisa secretly wished that she could help Rick grieve his loss. Since finding out about Rick's wedding; Lisa's feelings for him have intensified instead of subsiding. Lisa then catches a glance of Keira, and wonders silently if her love for Rick is as deep as Lisa's is for him.

Keira was sitting by Rick and consoling him through Ben's funeral. Attending these funerals started to feel like common place for her. During the course of the funeral Keira had this unnerving feeling like someone was watching them. Her suspicions are confirmed when she exchanges another unpleasant glance with Lisa. Keira says to herself, "Lisa dear, why can't you let it go already! I don't know what else to do with you already!"

A reception was held at the hangar bay again after the funeral. It was uneventful, and after it ended Rick remained with Keira accompanying him. Rick found a place to sit under his Skull-1, which was being retro fitted with an experimental FAST pack system. Dr. Lang wanted to test his veritech add-ons in space to see if the rest of the veritech fleet needed to be retro fitted also.

Rick was sitting with his back against the landing gear, and Keira was snuggled up against him. Rick was just thinking about life in general when he asked Keira out of the blue, "What do you think about kids? I've been thinking especially with Roy and Ben passing on, that I would like to have a family. With you of course! Being back in space isn't the most ideal situation, but how about once this war with the Zentradi is over?"

Keira was lost in her own thoughts, Lisa was irking her. She was secure in her relationship with Rick. Keira had no doubts at all, she never questioned Rick's loyalty at all. When she hears Rick's words it instantly took her out of her thoughts of Lisa.

"Rick are you serious? I would love nothing more! You're right, let's wait until this war is over. It's hard enough worrying about you now. I can't imagine what it would be like if we had children," relayed an excited Keira. The two sat there kissing under Rick's veritech like they were the only two people left in the world.

After Ben's funeral things settled into a routine for Rick and Keira. They were so happy and enjoying themselves as newlyweds. They were in the process of moving into a bigger place for officers that are married. Rick and Keira was having dinner when Keira mentioned that the premiere of Minmei's movie was upcoming and they were invited to attend by Aunt Lina and Uncle Max. Keira told Rick she has to work and has nobody to switch with because they're attending the premiere too. Rick jokingly offers to work for her because he doesn't want to listen to Minmei's voice for over an hour. Keira laughs at Rick and tells him it's for Uncle Max and Aunt Lina. Rick knows he can't refuse them, and agrees.

The night of the premiere Rick is astonished by the size of the crowd waiting to see the movie. He maneuvers his way through the crowd and locates Uncle Max and Aunt Lina. About half way through the movie, Rick can't take it anymore. Minmei's voice finally took it toll, and Rick cracked! He politely excused himself and told his hosts he needed some fresh air.

Rick again was weaving through the crowd again trying to get outside. Someone accidentally bumped into Rick and he crashed into a woman. The woman turns around and it is Lisa. Lisa is fuming and when she sees Rick instinct takes over and she starts giving Rick the business like she does over the communications line.

Noticing her actions is creating an audience, Lisa grabs Rick by the hand and tries to find someplace a little more private. Rick yanks his hand out of Lisa's clutches and begins to explain to Lisa what happened. The two are now arguing on the sidewalk outside the movie theatre. Suddenly the alarms sound indicating an attack is underway.

Rick and Lisa begin arguing over whether to report to their stations or find a nearby shelter. Their arguing is broken momentarily up by the ground shaking indicating a transformation of the SDF-1 is taking place. Rick and Lisa run aimlessly through the SDF-1 to find a safe haven. After almost being crushed and sharing an uncompromising position, the arguing pair are trapped.

Rick is ignoring Lisa like she is the plague, and it bothers her immensely. Realizing she has Rick all to herself, Lisa relents and tries to be civil with Rick. She move closers to Rick and asks him, "So how's married life treating you, it seems like your blonde bombshell has kept you smiling with perpetual grin?"

Rick was not having any of Lisa's antics and fired back, "You wonder why I call you sourpuss, geez can't you be nice for once and cut out the sarcastic name calling. My wife has a name you know, it's Keira!"

Rick's words shot at Lisa like barrage of Zentradi missiles. She apologized and tried to have a civil conversation with Rick. Lisa's feelings for Rick started to engulf her and she asked him, "Do you remember being stuck on the Zentradi ship?" She didn't give Rick a chance to answer and she kissed him.

A shocked Rick pushed Lisa away and distanced himself from Lisa. Rick shot back, "What's gotten into you Lisa? You can't be doing this I'm married and this not right! Lisa you have to understand my life is with Keira and there's nobody else I want but her!"

A shaken Lisa who was reeling from Rick's words, could only keep her back turned to Rick. Finally summoning up the courage to speak, Lisa tell Rick, "I'm sorry Rick, I can't help myself around you! You have reawakened feelings in me that I haven't felt since Karl. I don't want to seem like the other woman or a stalker, but I'm so in love with you Rick!"

A long uncomfortable silence was broken by the sounds of the ship returning back to its normal state indicating that the battle was over. Lisa quickly apologized and ran into the darkness navigating her way back by herself. Rick in the meanwhile was thinking about how he was going to tell his wife about what happened.

Rick finally makes it to his new quarters, and Keira is sitting on the couch worried sick about him. She runs to him and smells perfume that reminds her of Lisa. Keira looks at him with disbelieving eyes, demanding some sort of explanation. Rick explains what happened to Keira, and she totally believes him. However, she is livid with Lisa and takes her anger out on Rick. It was a long day at the ER for Keira, and instead of getting into an argument with Rick; she just walks to their room and locks the door. Leaving Rick to spend the night on the couch wondering if she will ever forgive him.

The next few days while Keira was trying to figure out how to deal with Lisa, she let Rick sweat it out in the dog house. She really didn't talk to him unless she needed to, and when Rick tried to press for more; Keira would just leave the room and ignore him. She was making her way to the hospital one morning when she decided that Rick had suffered enough. When Keira got home that night she would give Rick a special night as way to make it up to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Still Do:

Keira had decided Rick had suffered enough and was planning a romantic evening for him. Her thoughts was broken when she was being paged to the Nurse's Station. Rick was calling Keira to tell her that Skull Squadron was assigned extra duty as extra patrols were needed. A disappointed Keira took the time to apologize to Rick. She told him, "Rick I'm sorry for being a witch the past few days. I took my anger out on you. I took my angst for Lisa out on you! I'm pissed at Lisa still, but I know it wasn't your fault!"

Rick was relieved that Keira was back to herself again. He suggested that she should hang out with Stacy and Emily tonight, instead of waiting at home and worrying About him. Keira agreed and told Rick that she loved him before hanging up. Keira was talked into watching Minmei perform at the Macross Amphitheater. Watching Minmei's act reminded her why Rick couldn't stand the sound of her high pitched squeaks disguised as singing. It was a nice escape from thinking about Lisa though.

Rick was in the hangar admiring his tricked out veritech; he wondered to himself when he could use it in battle as the the technicians removed the FAST pack components to take to Dr. Lang's lab for further analysis. The sounds of alarms alerting everyone of an imminent attack filled the hangar bay. Rick quickly readied himself for another battle.

Khryon was on another hellbent attack! His despise for the humans and the SDF-1 was starting to consume him. Khyron's moves were becoming more reckless and ruthless. His newest scheme was to let the SDF-1 use the Daedalus Attack on one of the battle cruisers assigned to his command. Once the doors of the Daedalus opened the strategically placed battle pods would disable the initial attack, and penetrate the battle fortress to attempt to take it over.

Rick and Skull Squadron was heavily engaged with Zentradi fighters trying to provide a diversion for Khyron's devious plan. Rick had just dispatched a Zentradi fighter zeroing in on Max, when he watched the SDF-1 position itself to commence to the Daedalus Attack on the Zentradi battle cruiser. He notices that the cruiser has not been destroyed yet and wonders if something went awry.

His fears are confirmed when Lisa orders Skull Squadron back because the SDF-1 has been infiltrated by Khyron and the potential Zentradi defectors led by Rico, Konda, and Bron. Rick is horrified when he speeds through Macross city in his veritech in guardian mode. Rick quickly finds the hospital which looks to be intact. Lisa orders him to the Macross Amphitheater because the biggest concentration of civilians was located there.

Rick finds Max and they rush over there hoping the Zentradi's haven't found the civilians yet. Rick is horrified when he sees Khyron and two other battle pods opening fire on the Amphitheater. Rick now in battloid mode opens fire and destroys one of the pods. Khyron seeing Rick's veritech color scheme quickly engages Rick in a deadly duel.

They are chasing after each other, using the destroyed buildings as cover for each other's hostile fire. While using one of the damaged buildings as cover, Rick notices three civilians trying gather themselves and trying to find some nearby shelter. Keira and her friends were leaving the Amphitheater when Khyron's attack took them by surprise. Keira saw the distinct markings of Rick's, Skull-1 and something told her that she was going to be safe. When Rick finally realizes it is Keira, Emily, and Stacy. He is overcome with the need to protect them from harm. Rick isn't going to let anyone bring harm to his wife and her friends.

Fear takes over as he sees Khyron creeping closer to Rick's location. Rick silently motions for Keira and her friends to quickly take cover behind an overturned delivery truck. Rick slowly aims his cannon at Khyron's officer pod. When Rick is presented with a shot, and he unloads a shower of laser fire upon Khyron. Rick realizing that he can take Khyron out, springs from his hiding place to attack. Realizing that he is a precarious position Khyron quickly regains control of his pod and quickly retreats down the streets of the destroyed Macross City. Rick quickly gives chase and gives Khyron a parting gift of more lasers.

After realizing chasing after Khyron would be best suited for later; Rick returns to his wife and her friends. He makes sure that they are unhurt, and then proceeds to pick them up in the hands of his battloid. Rick takes them to the hospital and proceeds to finish the battle. Before Rick heads off, Keira gives blows him a kiss and yells, "I love you," to him. Rick acknowledges her with a salute; with the arm of his battloid before leaving back toward the destruction.

Lisa is desperately trying to locate Rick on the communication line. She final gets through and screams at Rick, demanding an update on the situation. Rick was starting to give her an update when she cuts him off, and orders him back to Amphitheater to ensure the civilians are secured. Lisa is still giving orders when he shuts off the communication line and heads to mop up the mess the Zentradi's left.

Lisa is steaming at her station, ranting about Rick's blatant disrespect for her authority. Claudia is laughing at Lisa, and doesn't stop even when Lisa gives her the death stare. Lisa is seeing red and when she notices Skull Squadron returning to the hangar, she decides to go and pay Rick a visit.

Rick is climbing out of Skull-1, when he is greeted by an irate Lisa. She starts to give him the full treatment of rage. A tired Rick is not having any of it, but wisely decides not to bark back. An audience was beginning to gather around Skull-1, and not wanting to be the center of the SDF-1's gossip; like he did earlier Rick just ignores her until she gives chase. Rick walks into the shower and Lisa is stuck outside; knowing this Rick jabs at Lisa, "The reason I wasn't responding to your beck and call on the communications line was that I was busy trying to save my wife and her friends lives, Commander Hayes!"

Realizing Rick did not want to have anything to do with her, she dejectedly heads back to the bridge. Lisa was feeling defeated and scolded herself for acting so unprofessional. She returned to the bridge, and she was greeted by giggles and questioning looks by the bridge crew. The Terrible Trio was laughing up a storm because of Lisa unraveling. They thought it was so unlike the "Ice Queen!" Claudia just looked at Lisa and said, "We need to have a talk soon!" Lisa just cringed and could not reply to Claudia's statement.

Rick was relieved that Lisa had returned to the bridge instead of staying to fight more. He made his way to his quarters and when he entered, Rick was greeted by Keira running to him like a woman possessed. She attacked him with kisses and had him with his back pressed against the wall. Keira tells Rick, "I want to thank you for saving my life again today!" She leads Rick to the bedroom and she show her appreciation to Rick some more.

The next few weeks things returned to normal and Macross City did its best to rejuvenate itself. Keira and her friends were walking to the White Dragon for lunch. They were tired of the hospital cafeteria food and wanted a change. When they arrived she saw Claudia with Lisa, and the Terrible Trio. Rick had told Keira about his argument with Lisa, and wanted to strangle her. Knowing the White Dragon wasn't the place, Keira went to greet Claudia.

Claudia and Keira was catching up and agreed to meet up the next time their schedules permitted. As Keira was leaving she was congratulated by the Trio. She thanked them for their kindness, and when she was going to return to her friends Keira made eye contact with Lisa. Keira gave her a cheerful hello, which left Lisa stammering for a response. Lisa had expected a cold greeting from Keira. She figured Rick told Keira about their argument, and she would take it out on Lisa. After Keira left, Lisa knowing what Keira was doing said to herself, "I really hate it when she does that, I think she's smarter than I gave her credit for!"

The rest of lunch Lisa was lost in thought. She knew something needed to change, but didn't know what. As Claudia and the Trio was heading back to the bridge, Lisa excused herself and informed them she needed to speak to Captain Gloval. Lisa thought with the recent arrival of the Zentradi Imperial Fleet; it would give her the chance to return to Alaska Base. Lisa wanted to go before the UEG Council and ask that diplomatic measures be taken with the Zentradi's. Most of all it would give her time away from Rick and Keira. The Captian had his reservations about Lisa's plan, but the sheer numbers of the Imperial Fleet made it the only logical plan. Surrendering was not an option for Captain Gloval. He agreed and permitted Lisa to return in secrecy.

Lisa was in her quarters packing when Claudia arrived as Lisa requested. Claudia saw Lisa packing her back and asked what was going on. Lisa answered Claudia, "I'm headed back to Alaska Base to convince the UEG Council to reconsider their strategy with the Zentradi. The Imperial Fleet is too big for us to deal us! Besides it gives me time away from Rick and Keira to think!"

Claudia knew Lisa was all business about going before the Council, but was running away from the whole Rick and Keira issue. Claudia questioned Lisa, "So you are running away from Rick? You know your father will not let you return to the SDF-1. More so you're running away from me! You need grow up and deal with it already. Rick is happily taken and you need to move on already!"

Lisa screamed,"I can't let it go, Claudia. That's part of the reason I'm leaving!" Claudia knew there was no use trying to reason with Lisa. She just hugged Lisa and wished her well. Claudia told Lisa how much she was going to miss Lisa! The two friends spent the rest of the time reminiscing about there friendship, and thanking each other for the unconditional support and love.


	21. Chapter 21

Moving On:

After Claudia left Lisa's quarters, Lisa began to agonizingly compose a letter to Rick. Lisa apologized to Rick for everything and asked for his forgiveness. She again reiterated her love for Rick before ending the heartbreaking letter. The next day she was making her way to the hangar bay to board her shuttle. Lisa slid the letter under Rick's office door. Claudia was waiting for Lisa at the hangar and the pair shared another tearful goodbye. She then boarded the shuttle and awaited her fate. Lisa noticed Max and another member of Skull Squadron was escorting her. She was relieved that Rick wasn't escorting her today, it would have been too much for her emotions to handle.

The trip back to Earth was uneventful, until they were intercepted by a group of Zentradi battle pods. Max was doing his best to fend off the attack by himself since his wing mate was taken out during the initial attack. Rick was getting filled in on the new tweaks Dr. Lang made to the FAST pack system being re-installed on Skull-1. Rick was alerted to the situation with Lisa, and quickly sprung into action. After some confusion, Rick received his coordinates and put the souped up veritech to the test.

Rick was thoroughly impressed with the new additions and he quickly arrived on the scene to help out Max . Rick greeted the battle pods with plethora of missiles that quickly discouraged their unexpected attack. Rick instructed Max to return to base and he would finish escorting Lisa's shuttle. Rick asked the pilot to speak to Lisa, and when he was patched through he checked to see if Lisa was OK! Knowing this was her last chance to say goodbye, Lisa asked Rick to switch to a private line.

Lisa started with "Rick I just want to thank you again for saving my life. You are truly my guardian angel. I'm going to Alaska Base and chances are my father won't let me return the SDF-1. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior to you and your wife, she is a lucky woman. I may never get a chance to speak to you again; so forgive me when I say, I love you, and I always will!" A crying Lisa cuts off communication with Rick and draws the window shade. The rest of the trip is spent in silence until Lisa's shuttle reaches Earth's atmosphere. Rick patches in and says, "Good luck Lisa, and I really wish you the best. I mean it!" This drives Lisa into a hysterical crying mess.

Rick returned to the SDF-1, and was greeted by Dr. Lang and Captain Gloval in the hangar bay. Rick informed the Captain that Lisa and the shuttle made it safely to Earth's atmosphere. He then gave Dr. Lang and Gloval his feedback on the FAST pack systems performance in it's inaugural battle. Dr. Lang was pleased and informed Rick that he was going to tweak the weapons systems more. Gloval meanwhile ordered the rest of veritechs to be retro fitted with FAST packs. When the new tweaks to the weapons system was completed; Skull-1 would be the first to test it in the field.

Meanwhile Miriya, who was micronized to accomplish what she had set out to do; win the bounty she had going on with Khyron. Miriya planned to hunt down Max and Rick, and return to claim her prize. She was wandering the streets of Macross City; Miriya was dumbfounded by what she saw. She could not comprehend the human way of life. While wandering about the city, Max notices her looking lost. Max thought Miriya was beautiful and decided it was a good chance to talk to her. He approaches the tentative Zentradi ace, and introduces himself. Max asks Miriya if she's lost and needs help. Miriya infuriated by Max's presence, shoves him out of the way. She runs away just wanting to be away from Max, and hoping her cover isn't blown.

Max is speechless, Miriya was the most enchanting woman that he had ever laid his eyes on. He stands there making a promise to himself that he will find her again. Max gathers himself and heads to the base. He can't get the image of the beautiful stranger out of his head. Max runs into Rick when he was headed to the flight simulators. He shares with Rick, about his exchange with Miriya. Max goes on to tell Rick, that he wants to go the Arcade tonight to blow off some steam. He invites Rick and Keira to join him, and Rick mentions he needs to check with Keira first. They both agree to call each other later before going their separate ways.

Rick finally gets home and is greeted by a smiling Keira. She is happy because the both of them have the same days off for the next few days. Keira asks Rick about his day, and tells her about saving Lisa and her antics. By now Keira is getting immune to it and wished her well. Rick asked Keira if she wanted to join Max at the Arcade, and she agreed. He explained to her about Max being preoccupied with a woman he met today, and wanting to help him forget about her. Keira smiled and wondered who had just stolen her husband's best friend's heart.

Rick and Keira met their friend Max infront of the Arcade. Max smiled as he saw the two lovers holding hands, and thought about what it would be like to do the same with Miriya. The three friends enter and Max stops in his tracks. He points out Miriya to Rick and Keira; she is playing a combat game and has a massive amount of winnings. Keira tells Max to go get her, instead of gawking at Miriya. Max quickly gets himself into a game with Miriya. He tries to strike up a conversation with her to no avail. All Miriya is concerned with is defeating Max and winning more coins to cash out. While playing the game and dueling each other; Miriya realizes that Max is one of the "aces!" Distracted in her thoughts Miriya loses focus, and Max defeats her. A pissed off Mirya leaves, but Max stops her and asks for a date. Miriya wanting to leave, hastily agrees not knowing what she got herself into.

The next day Max is over at Rick's and Keira's looking for first date advice from his friends. Max is extremely nervous, and after reassurance from his friends Max heads off to meet Miriya. Max meets Miriya at the park in Macross City, and she is impatiently waiting to dispatch Max. It's getting late and Miriya notices the empty park. She realizes her opportunity to strike, and sneak attacks Max. He is caught off guard by Miriya's knife attack. The two great warriors battle through the park, evading each other's strikes. Eventually Max gets the upper hand, and forces Miriya to submit. Miriya is devastated and gives herself to him to do as Max bids. She expects him to kill her, and begs Max to do so! However, Max offers his hand in marriage and a second chance at life. A bewildered Miriya could only accept, not understanding the feelings that were consuming her as Max took her hand.

Rick and Keira was enjoying a quiet night at home. They were cuddled together on the couch watching TV when there was an unexpected knock at the door. Rick opened the door, and it was Max and Miriya. Miriya had confessed her diabolical plot to Max, and he needed Rick's help. Rick invited them in and led them to the kitchen. Rick and Keira listened to Miriya recount her whole story including the bounty. Rick is shocked and Keira wants to reach over and kill Miriya for the bounty. Max knew he needed Rick's and Keira's support, and quickly told them that he wants to marry Miriya. Rick was politely trying make Max reconsider his impulsive plan, but Keira who was watching Miriya intently realized that the two "aces" we're in love. She asked Rick to reconsider and Rick looking at Keira knew she was being serious; so he agreed with his wife.

After a tense meeting with Captain Gloval and with the support of Rick; Max and Miriya was given the Captains blessing to be wed. The Captain saw it as an opportunity to make the first step toward peace with the Zentradi. He figured if a human and a Zentradi can get together and love one another, anything is possible.

Plans for another quick wedding was made. Keira and Claudia helped Miriya prepare for her big day. They had both taken a liking to Miriya and would do anything to help her acclimate to human life. Keira after putting aside her anger with Miriya for the bounty, treated Miriya like a long lost friend. Miriya was touched at Keira's ability to look past the bounty, and named Keira her maid of honor. Max subsequently named Rick as his best man.

Max and Miriya's wedding was a big soirée, and was broadcasted back to Alaska Base and to the Zentradi's. Everyone was privy to the big event, and saw the unprecedented union between a human and Zentradi occur. Most of the reactions were negative, only on the SDF-1 was their union supported.

Lisa after unsuccessfully attempting to convince her father and UEG Council to consider diplomacy tactics; is now permanently assigned to Alaska Base. Lisa and her father was watching the broadcast from Alaska Base. She was relieved her father left the room and she could watch the wedding in peace. Lisa saw Rick and Keira standing as Max's and Miriya's best man and maid of honor respectively. Her emotions overcame her and she silently sobbed as Rick's image appeared on the screen. She thought about how handsome he looked, and how seeing him would contribute more to her countless sleepless nights since arriving at Alaska Base. Lisa was thankful she found a friend in Lt. Cmdr. Helena Chase, who helped Lisa's transition there as smoothly as she could. Lisa found it helpful to vent to Helena, as she had no idea of what was going on aboard the SDF-1.

Meanwhile Breetai and Exedore was watching the video feed of the wedding. They were shocked then disgusted when they realized it was none other than Miriya who was the center of all the commotion. While debating their next steps, a disgruntled Breetai orders an attack on the SDF-1. He figured now would be a good time for an attack since everyone aboard the ship was preoccupied with the once in a lifetime event.

The SDF-1 was alerted to Breetai's attempt at a sneak attack. Everyone was ordered to their battle stations or a nearby shelter. Rick ensured that Keira went to a shelter and kissed her before running off to Skull-1. Rick was jumping into his veritech when he saw Max and Miriya having a discussion in front of Max's signature blue veritech. Miriya did not want Max and Rick to go to battle because of her bounty with Khyron. Rick saw that Miriya wasn't going to leave Max alone out in space; offers Miriya his old veritech that had been sitting idle since being repaired after being shot down over the Pacific Ocean. Miriya and Max thank Rick for his gesture and join the others in battle.

After the battle was done, Rick returned to his quarters to find Keira asleep on their couch. She was waiting for him to return safely. Rick gently wakes her and carries her to their bedroom. They both were falling asleep when they hear a loud crash and scream coming for next door. Keira laughs because it was probably Miriya who was trying to cook Max something. Max and Miriya was assigned the quarters adjacent to Rick, so since they moved in hours ago; Keira was enjoying their interactions before falling asleep. Keira figured that she would give the newlyweds their space on their first night of marriage together.

Meanwhile on Breetai's command ship, Exedore was explaining a plan to Breetai. Exedore's plan was to micronize himself and board the SDF-1 with the intent of negotiating a peace treaty. Exedore explained that the humans have resisted and pushed back their previous advances, and a change in tactics is needed. On top of that, Exedore explained that due to the recent defections to the SDF-1 they would be hurting their own if they continued their attacks on the SDF-1.


	22. Chapter 22

What Now:

Rick was making his way to the SDF-1's conference room. He was called into for a highly classified meeting. Important of not; Rick was not happy with being called away from his time with Keira. Rick was grumbling to himself when he opened the door to conference room; to his surprise he was greeted by Exedore.

Rick was looking for an explanation when Captain Gloval instructs Rick to find a seat. Rick is further thrown into shock when Rico, Amanda, and Bron say,"hello." Rick remembers them from his capture and subsequent escape from the Zentradi's. Rick finds a seat next Max and Miriya, and the meeting begins. Exedore explains the reason why he is aboard the SDF-1.

His intentions are peaceful, but warns that since the Imperial Fleet has been assigned to Breetai; Dolza is expecting immediate results. Exedore informs the group as much as he wants peace, Dolza will stop at nothing to destroy the Earth and the SDF-1. The meeting continues and Exedore wants to learn more about human culture.

Exedores quick and dirty education on Earth and humans is interrupted by a urgent message from Breetai's ship. Breetai is patched though and explains to the group that he has just been informed that Emperor Dolza is on his way to personally oversee the destruction of the Earth and the battle fortress. Breetai informs him that Dolza was hinting at eliminating any Zentradi that has had contact with the humans for fear of contamination also.

The mood of the conference room is glum. Everyone fears the destruction of everything they know and love. Exedore resigned to the fate dealt to him. He suggests that if the SDF-1 and Breetai's fleet took the opportunity to sneak attack Dolza's ship and take him out; the combined forces should be able turn most of the Imperial Fleet to their side. Exedore suggests using Minmei as the diversion, as her influence has already caused an uprising on the Zentradi ships that had contact with the humans already.

Captain Gloval has no choice, but to agree with Exedore. Plans for the combined assault on Emperor Dolza was being discussed and approved. The final verdict was that the SDF-1 and her Zentradi allies had twenty four hours to ready for themselves in what could be the last battle for all involved. The seriousness of the situation grew as the meeting adjourned.

Rick headed straight home to see his wife. Keira was waiting for him and began to cry when Rick broke the news. Rick comforted her and promised to do his best to keep Keira and their friends safe. The finality of the moment hit them, and they spent the rest of the night sharing their love for each other. The both of them lay in bed wondering out loud to each other, if this was their last night together. Rick and Keira spent a sleepless night comforting each other.

Morning comes and a sense of dread fills Rick's mind. He asks Keira to walk with him to the hangar. They make their way down the hallway to the hangar. Keira notices Rick's office and asks if she can have one more quiet moment with Rick before he leaves for battle. As they enter they both walk over Lisa's letter totally disregarding it. Keira asks Rick, "You are coming back to me right? I don't know what I would without you! I love you Rick!"

When she is finished she and Rick share one more intimate moment on his office desk. After finally convincing Keira they need to leave, she escorts him to Skull-1. Rick is shocked that Dr. Lang added the a Strike weapons system for his veritech. Rick is broken from his admiration of the new firepower on his ride, by Max and Miriya asking if Rick is ready to roll. Keira gives Rick a final kiss goodbye and also wishes Max and Miriya good luck. She watches as the three veritechs hastily make their way into space. When they leave she hurriedly goes to hospital to do her part in the ER.

The great battle with Dolza's armada is set to commence. The SDF-1 and it's allies are in position waiting for the signal. On board the SDF-1, Minmei receives the order to begin singing. The lyrics of her song fill the airwaves as the attack on Dolza begins. Rick is throughly impressed by his new veritech weapons system. Along with the FAST pack system, the Strike weapons system helps Rick forge an explosive path through the Zentradi resistance. He dispatches Zentradi battle pods and fighters with deadly precision.

Rick was admiring Max and Miriya working in unison to dispatch any enemy standing in their way. Rick was brought back to reality when he was eye to eye with a Zentradi scout ship. Rick switches to guardian mode to slow his progress, while simultaneously releasing a horde of missiles that destroy the scout ship. However, Rick is caught in the subsequent explosion and Skull-1 is disabled. Rick was drifting aimless through space in the damaged Skull-1. Minmei's singing cut in and out over Rick's communication line. Rick comes too after hearing Minmei's high pitched screech. Rick thought himself, "If it wasn't for that spine tingling shriek I still would be out cold!"

Slowly Rick realizes how close in proximity he is to Earth. Rick decides that he should investigate to see if there any survivors. Rick decides to check his maps and decides to see if Keira's home state of Maryland survived. Rick does a quick flyby to see that while there is damage done, it looks like there would be the possibility of survivors. He heads west towards Alaska Base, he wanted to see if the RDF's main base survived the merciless assault.

It takes a few hours and the closer he gets to Alaska Base, Rick sees the destruction get worse and worse. As he approaches Alaska Base, Rick receives a mayday signal. Rick is totally shocked when it's Lisa. He lets her know he can hear her and gets her coordinates so he can save her. Rick risks his life entering the collapsing Alaska Base to extract Lisa. After he finally located her and endured an uncomfortable veritech ride out of the base with Lisa sitting on his lap. Rick asks her if there is any survivors?

Lisa tells Rick that her a friend, Helena was still in there and was radioing Lisa her location before she got cut off. Rick rolled his eyes at Lisa, and made sure she was safe and left supplies for her in case he did not return. Rick took off and after what seemed like an eternity was able to find Helena surrounded by debris. Rick had Helena sit on his lap as he deftly maneuvered his way out of ticking time bomb that was Alaska Base. Rick escapes the mouth of the Grand Cannon followed by a wave a fire chasing Rick furiously.

A relieved Rick finds Lisa and is thinking how he is going to explain this to Keira. Rick figured having two attractive officers sitting on his lap wasn't enough of a reward for him; especially when his beautiful wife was probably worried sick about him aboard the SDF-1. Lisa hugged Rick and kissed him his cheek. They joked with him and Helena about Rick saving her life for the hundredth time. After a quick introduction to Helena, Rick frantically tried to radio the SDF-1. He did not want to be stuck with the two them for an extended period of time. Rick noticed quickly that Helena was Sourpuss number two, and cringed at the thought of being caught in between a Lisa and Helena tirade or even worse being ganged up on by the raging duo.

The SDF-1 had survived the attack on Dolza and his armada; the combined effort destroyed the Zentradi tyrant. Vanessa had picked up Rick's communication attempts and informed Captain Gloval. Noting that Rick was in close proximity to Alaska Base; Captain Gloval ordered the SDF-1 to set course for Rick's position. Rick not knowing that the SDF-1 was en route to meet him, suggests to his fellow survivors that they hunker down at their current position and wait for help.

It was getting dark and nightfall was quickly approaching. Rick dug into his veritech's compartments looking for supplies. He managed to find some rations and things to make fire. Rick also figured to use a parachute to make a temporary shelter. He quickly got set up with the help of Helena and Lisa. Making the most of the situation Rick took the chance to catch up with Lisa, and to get to know Helena better. It was a long night and Rick wasn't able to sleep; he was thinking about Keira and how much he missed her and hoping she was still alive.

Rick was so happy that they made it through the night without incident. He quickly radioed the SDF-1 again, and this time Sammie was able to respond. She informed Rick that the SDF-1 was on its way to Rick's location and to sit tight. Rick relayed the information to the sourpuss twins, and they waited as patiently as they could.

When the SDF-1 finally arrives, and a transport is sent for Lisa and Helena; Rick finally breathes a sigh of relief and operates his damaged veritech back to the runway of the Prometheus. As Rick taxis Skull-1, Rick is greeted by Max and Miriya and the rest of Skull Squadron. What makes Rick smile endlessly though, is the sight of Keira with Claudia accompanying her.

Keira runs to Rick as he exits Skull-1, and embraces him as tight as she can. She was worried sick all night about Rick, and seeing him evaporated all her fears building from the night before. The two kiss each other deeply drawing a reaction from the crowd. Claudia is smiling at the reunited couple, and admiring them for how adorable they look together. Rick, Keira, Claudia, Max, Miriya, and the rest of Skull Squadron leave the deck of the Prometheus to celebrate in Macross City. As the group makes their way through the hangar bay, Claudia sees Lisa getting out of the transport with Helena.

Claudia runs to greet her long lost friend, and tells Rick and a Keira she will catch up with them shortly. Keira agrees and hugs Claudia as thanks for bringing her along so she could greet Rick. As Claudia runs off, Keira sees Lisa and turns to Rick to ask, "So anything you wanna share with your darling wife? I mean hell a good looking guy like you, and two hotties like Lisa and the red head?"

Rick was squirming and breathed a sigh of relief when Keira burst into laughter. Rick shook is head at his wife and replied, "Keira you shouldn't do that unless you're trying give me heart attack. Nothing happened and Lisa wasn't acting weird at all. The whole time I was there I just wanted to be back on the SDF-1 with you. Please don't make me sleep on the couch again!"

It was hard, but Keira eventually stopped laughing and reassured her husband that she was just yanking his chain. When she finally did, Keira whispered something into Rick's ear; the two then took off for Rick's office. Rick told Max and company that they would meet up with them later. Keira could not wait to show Rick how much she missed him.

While Claudia was talking to Lisa and Helena; Lisa saw Rick and Keira running off to his office. Claudia was trying to convince Lisa and Helena to join her. Helena was game, but Lisa was back to being her withdrawn self. As time went by on Alaska Base, Lisa slowly began to put the feelings she had for Rick aside. It was a case of out of sight, out of mind. While Lisa had behaved herself the night she spent stranded with Rick and Helena; her feelings for Rick began to rise like a phoenix inside of her the moment she set foot on the SDF-1 again.


	23. Chapter 23

Do You:

Rick and Keira were gathering themselves after their impulsive visit to his office. Keira notices Lisa's unopened letter on the floor, and picks it up hands it to Rick. Rick looks at thinking nothing of it and opens it. He realizes it's Lisa's letter, and quickly skims through it. When Rick was finished he tossed it on his desk like it another piece of paper. Keira noticed a woman's handwriting on the envelope, and asks Rick what was that. Rick nonchalantly hands her the letter, and says to Keira, "Here it is! It's nothing that I haven't told you about already. I really hope you don't make a big deal about it?"

Keira read Lisa's letter and what Rick said was true; the contents of the letter was something that she was privy to already. Reading Lisa's heart felt words to Rick infuriated Keira though. When she was done, Keira looked at Rick with a raised eyebrow. She then shook her head and said to him, "I'm not mad at you, but I'm pissed at Lisa. So what's new right? Why does it have to be you that always rescues her? It's just so ironic!"

Rick feeling like he dodged a bullet takes his wife's hand and kisses it. He then pulls her close for a hug, followed by a reassuring kiss to quell Keira's ill will toward Lisa. Keira smiles at Rick and reminds them they have meet their friends. Knowing Lisa might be there Rick gives her a look of trepidation. Keira laughs and tells her husband,"I have more important things to worry about, she is the least of my worries right now!"

Rick was puzzled by Keira's last remark, but decided to leave it be for now. He figured it would best to join their friends, and ask Keira about it later. The couple left Rick's office hand in hand ready to celebrate the improbable feat of surviving Dolza's merciless attack.

As Rick and Keira enjoyed the rest of the evening celebrating; there was under current of tension between Lisa and Keira. Lisa had a hard time being in the same room with the couple. As the night played out, Lisa was always one side of room opposite of Rick and Keira. Seeing the happy pair together only intensified her feeling for Rick. It also intensified her jealously toward Keira.

Keira noticed the vibe from Lisa, but was too happy that Rick was home safe and with her to let it bother her. As the night wore on Keira wanted to get some fresh air. She asked Rick if he wanted to leave and go to the park. Rick liked her idea and quickly agreed. They quickly said their goodbyes and darted out of the bar as fast as they could.

Rick and Keira eventually made their way to the park in Macross City aboard the SDF-1. They made their way to "their" bench, and sat. Rick had his arm around Keira's shoulder, and she was leaning her head against his shoulder. They wondered out loud if the park and the city aboard the battle fortress was still going be used now that they are back on Earth. The two started reminiscing about their time aboard the SDF-1, and how it was their home.

Keira then casually asks Rick, "Have you ever thought about living somewhere else besides here? I've been thinking during this last battle, that if we ever made it back to Earth; I want to move back to Maryland. I don't expect you to stop flying, and maybe there is something you do at the RDF Academy. It's not something I expect to do right away; there's still work to do here, and I don't expect you to drop everything to leave. Just promise me you'll think about it? Do you remember what we talked about when we got back to Earth again?"

Rick was shocked by Keira's confession, but shocked in a good way. The war was taking its toll on him, and he was thinking about what he could do after where he still could fly. He smiled at Keira and said, "Yes I do remember what we talked about. I have not thought as far ahead as you, but I was thinking about what I can do after this whole Zentradi thing is over with. I still want to fly, and thank you for understanding that. Most of all supporting my love for it, I know it must be scary for you. Yes I'll think about it!"

The two of them spent the rest of night there on the bench. They were enjoying the simple comfort of being close to each other. Deciding it was time to leave; Rick and Keira reluctantly leave the serenity of the empty park. They stroll slowly back their quarters, and wonder how long the rebuilding process will take.

As time passed Rick and the RDF was tasked with dealing with any remnant Zentradi insurgents. The concept seemed easy, but the actual task was harder than expected. Part of the rebuilding process including the construction of small city around the remains of the SDF-1. Slowly but surely, the humans and reformed Zentradi built New Macross City.

Besides the infrastructure being rejuvenated, the joy of life was also taken place. Max and Miriya was able to do something that was thought be impossible. The human and the Zentradi was able to conceive a child. Dana was brought into is world as symbol for peace. Two different people, from different universes were able to give life to such a beautiful baby girl seemed highly improbable not too long ago.

Keira and Claudia took every opportunity to spoil the infant with their loving attention. The two helped Miriya through her pregnancy by giving her advice and quelling her fears. They provided the most important thing, which was support. When Miriya gave birth, Keira would check in on her like she did for Rick. Miriya greatly appreciated her new friends, and would anything for them.

One day during a routing patrol, Rick notices a field of wild flowers. He wonders how is it possible that these flowers are growing in the middle of nowhere. It was not located in Dr. Langs replenishment zone. Seeing those flowers gave Rick hope. It gave him hope that the Earth can rebuild itself. It also gave him a renewed sense of enthusiasm to finish the job at hand. Which was to rid the Earth of any Zentradi rebels.

When Rick returned from patrol he immediately made his way to Captain Gloval's office. After trading formalities, Rick explained to the Captain what he saw during his patrol. The Captain was pleased to hear that the Earth was trying repair itself.

Rick then asked the Captain for a favor, "Captain I've been doing some thinking, and after the Zentradi insurgents is eliminated; I would like to become a veritech instructor at the RDF Academy in Annapolis. I really know how much my wife worries when I go to battle, and each time I leave it gets harder and harder to so. She has been so understanding, and I want to be able to give her some peace of mind. I was hoping that you maybe able to assist me with that?"

Captain Gloval was shocked and didn't know how to respond to Rick's favor. The Captain didn't want to lose one of his best pilots, but most of all one his best leaders.

Thinking quickly the Gloval offered, "Rick it sounds like you have been doing some thinking, and I can understand where you are coming from. You have a beautiful wife waiting for you and hopefully soon a family. I'm not going to lie, it will be a huge loss if you leave us. I will never stand in your way and will do everything in my power to get you assigned to the RDF Academy. Will you think about this though before you decide. What if I offered to make the CAG officially, and my personal pilot? You're involvement in any battle will be from the Command Center. I'm sure you can help Dr. Lang with being a test pilot along with being my personal pilot to scratch your flying itch."

The Captains offer was hard to pass up, because part of him didn't want to leave New Macross City. Rick offered to think about it and discuss the offer with Keira before responding. Gloval agreed and dismissed Rick.

As Rick was leaving Gloval mentioned, "Sorry, but I have one more thing you might want to discuss with Keira. We might have another mission that involves returning for space for a short while. Of course I want you to be a part of it, but only with your wife's blessings."

Gloval knew he was going out of his way to accommodate Rick, but he was not going to lose him without a fight. The Zentradi war took it's toll on the RDF ranks. Rick and Skull Squadron was one of the few battle tested pilots he had.

Meanwhile, Keira was returning home from her shift at the hospital. She was thinking about her family in Maryland, and what it would be like to be living there again with Rick. Lost in her daydream, Keira isn't paying attention to where she is going and walks into an unsuspecting Lisa. Lisa is doing the same thing as Keira, she was thinking about how her life would be if Rick was hers. The two adversaries quickly apologize profusely without looking, but when the two women realize who they ran into; an uneasy silence grows between the pair. Lisa uknowingly fires the first shot, "Boy you Hunter's really need to watch where you are going!"

Keira was willing to chalk it to dumb luck and leave, but when she heard Lisa comments Keira couldn't help herself, "You know Lisa, did I get your name right? Lisa if you wasn't too busy daydreaming about my husband you would not be so clumsy and would be able to watch where you was going!" The both of them realized where it was heading if they both didn't back off; quickly went their separate ways.

As Keira continued on to her quarters; she thought to herself, "Maybe it's a sign, that this place isn't big enough for the both of us. I love it here, this is Rick and I's home, our home. Being near to family does sound really good after this! I wonder if Rick gave any thought to my idea?"


	24. Chapter 24

Please Don't:

An irked Keira returned home to find Rick in the kitchen making dinner. She thought whatever he was making smelled delicious. Cooking gave Rick a chance to get his mind off of Keira's and Captain Gloval's offers. He really loved New Macross, it was his home that he shared with Keira. The idea of moving to Maryland and being veritech instructor really appealed to Rick though. Rick notices his wife approaching, and it looks like something is bothering her.

Keira wraps her arms around Rick from behind, and holds him silently. Rick breaks the silence, and asks Keira, "Is something bothering you? You look a little upset, did something happen at work?"

She goes on to tell Rick what happened with Lisa on her way home from the hospital. Keira goes on to tell Rick her feelings about New Macross not being big enough for the both of them. Rick was starting to feeling the same way after hearing Keira's recap of her trip home from work.

A nervous Rick then told Keira, "I guess this is a good time to tell you that I talked to Captian Gloval today about putting in a good word for me at the RDF Academy in Annapolis. He offered his help, but countered with making me the permanent CAG and being his personal pilot. Oh and he gave me the option of accepting or declining the next mission in space. I'm leaving the space decision up to you and he's know that."

Keira looked at Rick and thanked him for asking speaking to the Captain. Keira then said to her husband, "Rick thank you for considering it. The last thing I want you is to keep you for your duty. If you want to go to space then you have my support. Promise me you'll think about Maryland while you're gone, because after today's incident with Lisa; Maryland is sounding like a really good idea."

Rick kissed his wife as a gesture of thanks for her understanding, and agreed to give her some resolution when he returned from his unknown mission in space. The rest of their evening was a quiet one spent enjoying each other's company in the privacy of their quarters.

The next day Rick and Keira enjoyed a nice stroll to work together. After Rick escorted Keira to the hospital, he made his way to the SDF-1. When Rick arrived at his office, he received a call from Captain Gloval to report to the conference room ASAP!

Rick arrives at the SDF-1's, Conference Room to find it occupied with: Captain Gloval, Exedore, Lisa, Max, Miriya, and Claudia. Rick reluctantly takes the unoccupied seat next to Lisa. Secretly Lisa's hopes are raised, and secretly Rick groans to himself. The Captain and Exedore explains to the group the new mission to locate the Robotech Satellite Factory and commandeer it from the dissident Zentradi's. As Gloval finishes he asks Rick if he is participating or not, to which Rick agrees to.

When the meeting is over Rick is heading back to his office, when he hears Lisa's heels clicking in hallway chasing after him. Rick turns to see who it is, and sees Lisa approaching him. Lisa was bothered by the Rick's choice to opt in or out of the mission. Instead of giving him the business like she usually did; Lisa asked Rick in almost a hurt tone, "So how is it that you get to choose what mission you want to be apart of? The last time I checked you didn't advance in rank and get promoted!"

Rick was tired of Lisa's petulance and explained to her why Captain Gloval gave him a choice, and went on to tell her about possibly of being reassigned to the RDF Academy in Annapolis. Lisa was absolutely floored by Rick's words. It was the last thing she wanted was for Rick to move to away from her with Keira. Not knowing what to say Lisa ran off going nowhere in particular, Lisa just needed to be away from Rick.

Claudia was making her way back to the bridge when she sees Lisa go running by. Claudia tries to call her, but Lisa ignores her and keeps going. Knowing her friend all to well, Claudia turns around and heads for Rick's office. As Claudia is making her way to Rick's office she silently wonders if Lisa is becoming a nuisance to Keira and Rick. She really hopes Lisa can get over her feelings for Rick, because Claudia fears Lisa is getting more desperate as the days pass by.

Claudia is relieved when she knocks on Rick's door and he is there. The two take the chance to catch up and make plans to get together soon. With the pleasantries taken care of; Claudia asks Rick if knew what caused Lisa to go running like the wind. Rick then explains to Claudia what he relayed to Lisa, and Claudia was shocked also. However, she understood Rick's reasoning and was going to support whatever he and Keira decided. They were her family, and she would miss them terribly if they left. In the end though, Claudia knew that whatever they chose to do she wanted them to be happy together.

The day arrived for Rick and the others to return to space. Keira was there to see her husband off, and to wish Claudia, Max, and Miriya a safe trip. Keira had offered to watch Dana while they were gone, but Max and Miriya was ordered to bring her along. After sharing a final kiss goodbye, Keira watches Rick and the others prepare for takeoff. Keira was standing in the distance watching everyone leave when she is joined by Captain Gloval and Helena.

The Captain greets her and thanks her for being understanding of Rick and his dedication to the RDF. Keira appeases the Captain, when she lets him that she would never stand in Rick's way when it comes to his duties to the RDF and flying. The Captain excuses himself and offers Keira his assistance on any matter if she needs it. He also informs Helena to take break and to stop reminding him of Lisa's workaholic behavior.

As the Captain leaves, Helena asks Keira, "I'm sorry but I never got a chance to really thank your husband for rescuing me. I'm left here to hold down the fort while Lisa and Claudia are gone. Besides I'm stuck here until I get new orders from Captain Gloval. I don't know too many people here in Macross, and if you don't mind how about we get some lunch? It will be my treat for Rick's bravery!"

Keira was shocked because she associated Helena with Lisa from the day Rick returned to the SDF-1, with the both of them; after rescuing them from Alaska Base in such a dramatic fashion. She was hesitant, but realized Rick and Claudia had just left for space, and Stacy and Emily were working the overnight shifts. Keira decided it wouldn't hurt to be friendly with Helena, and accepted her lunch invitation. The two women shared a pleasant lunch together. Keira felt comfortable around Helena like she did around Claudia and Miriya. As the two left to return to their respective jobs; Keira and Helena made plans to get together again.

Helena squashed any fears she had about Lisa when Helena said, "Don't worry about Lisa! Lisa is my friend, but since we've arrived in New Macross from Alaska Base, she's been acting kooky! Claudia kind of let me know the scoops between the three of you, and trust me I'm not Lisa! Even though everybody says I act just like her." Keira figured hanging out with Helena would make the time Rick was away go by faster. She then gave her phone number to Helena and returned to the hospital.

Rick and RDF contingent arrived at Breetai's command ship without any incident. Once everyone deplaned and was updated to any changes in the mission, the humans retreated to their respective quarters assigned to them by Breetai. Rick, Lisa, and Claudia joined Max and Miriya in their quarters. The women were chatting and talking about Dana, while Rick and Max took turns keeping her occupied.

It was getting late and Max and Miriya need to get Dana to bed. They thanked Rick, Claudia, and Lisa for visiting as they left their quarters. Claudia not wanting things to get awkward between Lisa and Rick, asks Lisa to join her for some coffee. It gave Rick a chance to escape to his own quarters.

Lisa and Claudia was sitting at the kitchen table and having some coffee while the two old friends recounted the day's events. Claudia sensed that Lisa was in a good mood, and decided to approach her about Rick and Keira. Claudia asked Lisa, "So Lisa, have you been able to move past your feelings for Rick? It's not healthy to keep holding to something that's not there. Lisa I want you to be happy, but it's not with Rick. You are an adult and you make your own decisions, but if you do anything to hurt their marriage you'll be answering to me. No more of this nonsense already!"

Lisa looked at Claudia like a child who just lost their dog. She knew Claudia was dead serious, and didn't want to lose her friendship at all. Lisa knew Claudia had her loyalties to Rick and Keira, because of Roy. She knew she put Claudia in a tough position, and Lisa reassured Claudia that she will not be an impediment to Rick's marriage.

The time had come to begin the assault on the Satellite Factory. Rick and company was watching Max and Miriya provide one of the diversions. The plan was executed to perfection as the few remaining Zentradi who wasn't exposed to human culture, was deathly afraid of the display Max and Miriya provided with Dana.

It was time for the second part of the diversion, Rick was surprised when Breetai called his name and Lisa's. Breetai told the duo that he wanted them to kiss like they did when they were captured aboard his ship. Rick didn't want to have any part of it. He didn't say a word, and just turned around to head to his veritech. Claudia was watching the situation unfold and wanted to kill Lisa. Lisa didn't not want to fail the mission and disappoint Breetai, grabbed Rick's hand and pulled him toward her forcefully and said, "Follow your orders or I'll throw you in the brig for insubordination!"

Being thrown into the brig or fulfilling this mission and get the hell back to Earth; was what Rick was trying to decide on his own. However, Lisa made the decision for him and kissed him unexpectedly. All of the passion and lust she had for Rick manifested in that kiss. Rick could feel Lisa's intense feelings for him in the kiss. He quickly pushed her away, and told her, "Order or not don't ever do that again. You can throw me in the brig when we get back to Earth!"

Rick quickly ran to Skull-1, and joined the battle which was already taking place. He was really beginning to like operating his Strike veritech. The firepower was simply amazing as Rick destroyed larger scout ships and battle pods with ease. Breetai was amazed as Rick, Max, and Miriya almost single handedly dispatched the Zentradi fighters and battle pods protecting the Factory.

Seeing the way to Factory unimpeded, Breetai orders his ships to form a perimeter around it. Breetai offers the Zentradi's a chance to surrender, which they wisely do. Breetai then docks his ship aboard the Satellite Factory after Skull Squadron secure the area.

Claudia was heading to the hangar to greet Rick and Skull Squadron. She was petrified when she saw Rick and Max holding Miriya back from going after someone. Claudia rushed over to help to calm the upset Zentradi pilot. Miriya saw Rick and Lisa and their troubled exchange and subsequent kiss, and being loyal to Keira she was going to set Lisa straight. It took some fast talking but Claudia managed to simmer her Zentradi friend down.

The trip back to Earth was a tense one for Lisa. Claudia refused to speak to her even though Claudia knew it was Breetai's wishes to do so. However, Claudia knew Lisa could've refused without any repercussions. Skull Squadron avoided Lisa like the plague and only acknowledged her if absolutely necessary.

What made it worse for Lisa was when her shuttle was landing; she could see Keira and Helena waiting for their arrival looking friendly with each other. Lisa could only say, "What is it about you that all my friends end up liking you? Who am I fooling nobody can resist little miss beautiful and perfect!"


	25. Chapter 25

Is This Happening:

As Rick and Skull Squadron taxi their veritech's into the hangar of the Prometheus; Keira could not wait to see her husband. She could never get used to leaving for battle with the Zentradi's. The week away was too long for her. Keira was getting antsy and wanted be in her husbands arms already. Hanging out with Helena a few night helped, but she was really hoping this mission was another step to closer to leaving for Maryland.

Keira greets Rick warmly as he exited Skull-1. She kisses him like it was their first kiss. The two are totally oblivious to crowd around them. Keira then tells her husband, "Rick I'm so happy you're back! Do you mind us just sneaking out of here? I really don't want to do anything but spend time with you!"

Rick and Keira make what they thought was a silent exit, but Lisa was watching the couple leave. She was feeling guilty about what happened aboard Breetai's command ship. Lisa took a step in their direction to apologize, but caught herself when she realized no good would come of it.

Rick and Keira were in their new quarters on base with New Macross. So happy to be alone together the two can't decide what to eat for dinner. Finally, pizza was the agreed upon dinner, and Rick and Keira took the time to catch up while they waited for their pizza to be delivered. Keira jokingly asked Rick if Lisa behaved herself not expecting Rick's response. Rick looked at her with a freaked out look. From looking at Rick's expression; Keira knew she wasn't going like what she was going to hear.

Rick figured he might as well get it over with and spilled to Keira, "Lisa ordered me to kiss her as part of the mission. She told me I either kiss her or get thrown in the brig, and before I could answer she pulled me in and kissed me. I didn't want her to do it and I pushed her away. Breetai wanted us to do it and have it broadcasted; because he was there when we kissed the first time when we were captured! You wouldn't believe it took me, Max, and Claudia to stop Miriya from decapitating Lisa after that."

Keira looked at Rick, and told him, "I can't do this anymore! Every time you have a mission you're either fighting with Lisa, rescuing her, or kissing her. Rick I know you love me, and I know you're telling me the truth; but this is too much. I'm going home to visit my family for week. I hate to do this to you, but you need to decide if you're going to join me or not! I'm giving you a week to make up your mind. I love new Macross, but it isn't big enough for Lisa and I!"

Rick tried to talk, but Keira just kissed gently to stop him. Rick knew Keira was right and something had to change. He really wanted to finish the whole Zentradi issue first, but now it was not possible. Lisa's obsession with Rick threw wrench in those plans. The both of them were sad, they're marriage was at a crossroad. Things were not going the way the planned and it was bitterly disappointing to the both of them.

The day came for Keira to leave for Maryland, Rick was able to convince her that she should let him fly her. Besides Max or Miriya, he wouldn't trust anyone else to do so besides himself. She agreed partly because Rick would be able to meet her family when they picked her up. The other part was she wanted to spend as much time with Rick before they separated again. Keira told her parents she was going to look for a place for them, and possible job leads for herself; while Rick was unable to get his leave request approved.

Captain Gloval kindly let Rick use one the shuttles to transport Keira to the RDF Academy where here family would be allowed to pick her up. Their flight was a quiet one, because Keira never liked flying. It helped that Rick was there to reassure her. For the first time Keira had any sort of doubt in their relationship. It really ate at her, Keira felt like she put Rick on the spot because of Lisa's obsession with Rick.

As the RDF Academy came into view, Rick wondered if this is what his future home would look like. As he landed, Rick was beginning to like what he was seeing. The Academy was damaged minimally and was quickly rebuilt. Rick pulled into the hangar to find Keira's family waiting for her, while being escorted by RDF Personnel.

The greeting between Keira and her parents is a joyous and tear filled one. Keira proudly introduces Rick to her a parents and her sister. They welcome him warmly to their family, and hopes he joins them soon. Rick is able to spend some time with Keira and her family on the grounds of the Academy before he reluctantly leaves for New Macross. Rick and Keira share a kiss goodbye neither one of them wanting to end it.

Rick is back in New Macross, and is sitting in his office staring a hole through his door. He his really considering asking Captain Gloval to transfer him to the RDF Academy. He liked the setting, and he knew Keira could get job at the infirmary and finally work normal hours. Deciding he needed some fresh air before making his final decision; Rick left and went to where he did his best thinking.

There Rick was again sitting under Skull-1, with his back against the landing gear. He was thinking about the Captains offer of being the CAG. It was enticing, and it would ease a lot of Keira's fears of him being in battle. The only battle he would see was from the video monitor, and Rick was OK with it. He could live with being Gloval's personal pilot and testing Dr. Lang's new mecha. Then Rick thought about Lisa, she was to driving force for his current strife. He really was beginning to resent her for putting him and Keira in a bind.

Lisa was looking for Rick, she wanted to apologize to him for what happened aboard Breetai's command ship. Lisa went to his office and decided to check the hangar since he wasn't anywhere else she looked. She saw him sitting under his beloved veritech, and admired him from afar. Lisa gathered all her courage, and approached Rick.

Rick saw Lisa approaching and cringed. She came and sat next to him and tried to speak. Rick cut her off and sharply spoke to her, "You know it's because of you my wife is in Maryland and I'm here! What the hell Lisa? Right now I don't want to hear anything you have to say! I was seriously debating becoming the CAG, but after seeing you; I'm transferring to the RDF Academy in Annapolis."

Lisa was dumbfounded by Rick's statement. She never thought things would progress to this. Lisa in the back of head thought that Claudia would never forgive her if Rick and Keira moved away. The both of the sat there dejected at the situation that they were in. Lisa was shocked at herself for not running away, but realized she needed to clean up the mess she created.

She looked at Rick who had her back turned to her and said, "Rick I don't blame you or Keira for wanting to leave. The Captain confided in me as his Executive Officer your plan and his counter offer. I feel so bad that Keira felt she had to leave New Macross. It would benefit the RDF's cause if you stayed on as CAG. I can understand Keira's fear for your safe return every time you go and fly off to battle. If the Academy is what you want, I will write you a recommendation along with the Captains."

Rick look at Lisa with absolute shock. He didn't expect her to say that. Rick thanked her and just remained there along with Lisa. The both of them thinking about where their futures was going to lead them. Some time had passed when Rick realized he needed to call Keira. He told Lisa he had to leave, and walked back to his office.

Meanwhile Keira was with her sister, Kerry. The two of them were looking for nice place for Keira and hopefully Rick. There was plenty of place that she liked, but could not make a decision without Rick. She figured the worst case scenario they could stay with her parents or find place on the Academy grounds. She was feeling tired and wanted to go back to her parents place so the two sisters quit their quest for the day.

Keira and Kerry finally made it home, and Keira was walking to her room when her phone rang. It was Rick and she was ecstatic to hear his voice. She quickly ran to her room and shut the door. Keira told Rick that she was looking places to live with her sister helping, and that they just returned home because she was tired. Rick shared about his newest encounter with Lisa. Keira wanted to be pissed at Lisa again, but hearing that she would write a letter of recommendation on Rick's behalf kills that urge.

The two continue their conversation, and Rick shares with his wife that he is seriously thinking about joining her in Maryland permanently after today's latest Lisa incident. Keira is delighted to hear Rick say that, but is beginning not to feel well. She tells Rick that she going to get some rest, and will call him when she gets up. Rick reluctantly hangs up after being reassured by Keira that she is fine. She tells him the stress of everything is starting to catch up with her.

A dejected and distraught Lisa wanders around the streets of New Macross. Lisa is still reeling from Rick's admission, and is wondering how she can make things right with him and Keira. If she could go back in time and fix her mistakes was the only thing she could think of. It really bothered her that there was no tangible solutions coming to her brilliant mind. Lisa knew that she could quit the RDF or transfer to another location. Captain Gloval just wouldn't allow it, even with the extra help Helena provided. Lisa went to one place where she hoped to gain some clarity, she headed over to Claudia's.


	26. Chapter 26

We Are:

Keira was worn out from a day of searching for new home for Rick and herself. Talking to Rick made her day, and could take nap knowing he was doing fine. She had been feeling a little run down since arriving from New Macross. Keira figured it was from all the stress of being an ER nurse; the stress of being married to veritech pilot; and the unneeded stress caused by Lisa. A slow and steady rain began to descend upon Keira's hometown. Feeling relaxed Keira slowly drifts to sleep.

Back in New Macross, Lisa is finding comfort in the company of Claudia. They were at Claudia's and they were sharing some tea. Claudia and Lisa were sitting at the kitchen table, and Lisa was clutching a picture frame with a picture of Rick and Keira from their wedding day. Lisa had seen the picture earlier on Claudia's self and took it. She was looking at Rick in the picture, and still was holding on to hope for Rick's affection. Lisa wished dearly that Claudia would take it easy on her for doing so. She had just been kindly reminded by Claudia that she had taken things a little too far with Rick. Being the introspective person that Claudia was; she posed this thought to Lisa, "Have you ever wondered or thought that maybe the timing wasn't right for you two? Maybe that you tried too hard to make it right, even forced the issue?"

Lisa began to get defensive as Claudia's words filled her ears. For Lisa it was a natural reaction for her to snap back, but something about Claudia's words hit home with Lisa. Claudia was Lisa's friend when she was alone and didn't want friends. She was too busy mourning Karl at the time. Lisa never did stop even with Claudia's insistence, but her support helped Lisa through some tough times. Lisa valued Claudia's words the most because of her soothing honesty and wisdom.

Lisa's defiant posture transformed into a defeated one. She took a long glance at the picture, and then put it on the kitchen table face down. Lisa then looked at Claudia, and she began her concession speech, "I really have made a mess of things! I'm lucky that you're still my friend after the way I've been acting. Rick has made me feel things I've never felt before and I guess didn't know how to handle it. Thinking about it, if I left a better first impression on him things may have turned out differently. Actually, when you think about it; the way Rick and Keira met was kind of cute! You don't think I've noticed, but she is a catch. Rick is very fortunate to have stolen her heart. I think that's what made it way harder for me."

A relieved Lisa looked to Claudia for a reaction, and was pleasantly surprised when Claudia was walking over to give her a comforting hug. She knew Lisa finally realized her mistakes and was beginning to let Rick go. Now Claudia needed to help Lisa move forward with her life. Claudia deciding to reinforce Lisa's concession of Rick to Keira; she said to her, "Well I'm glad you figured out Keira is the right one for Rick. Could you imagine if he ended up with the brainless twit Minmei? If that was the case; Lisa I would give you my full permission to wreck that airhead!" The two women laughed as they spent the rest of the evening trying to devise to plan to correct Lisa's mistakes.

Keira was laying in her bed she was still tired even after napping for a few hours. She was beginning to think that something was wrong with her. Keira has been feeling off lately, but chalked it up stress. For some strange reason a conversation she had with Rick popped in her head. The one about starting a family when they returned to Earth again. Panic set in with Keira, and she was now wide awake. It was what they both had wanted, but the recent events made Keira's new assumption a source of more stress.

After taking a shower, Keira is sitting on her bed and is staring out of her window into the darkness. She trying to figure a out a plan, and her first thought was to call Claudia. Keira knew that Claudia would be able to help her navigate through this. She picks up her phone to call Claudia, but gets distracted by a text message from Rick saying that he loves her. Keira puts the phone down and starts to think again. Even though she's not sure yet, she wants to return to New Macross to confirm if she is indeed pregnant or not. Keira desperately wants to live her life in Maryland with Rick and maybe their new family, but it starts to sink in slowly that New Macross is their home.

After talking to Keira in his office Rick returned to his familiar thinking spot. He sitting there under Skull-1, and is thinking about what has become of his life. Like Keira he is staring out into the darkness lost in his thoughts. Rick starts to dread the sound he hears coming. The sound of heels clicking in the hallway reminded Rick of Lisa. He was thinking why would Lisa come back after their earlier conversation.

Rick's fears are momentarily quelled when he realizes it is not Lisa. He sees that's it is Helena, and he realizes he owes her field reports that are now overdue. Helena realizes from looking at Rick that he wouldn't appreciate the tongue lashing, and it would probably remind him of Lisa. Instead she proceeds to sit next to him. Rick thought to himself that he needs to find a new spot to think, because people are going to get the wrong impression seeing him with different women under his veritech.

He apologizes to Helena for the reports, but she tells him to forget about it. She thanks him again for saving her, and asks about Keira. Rick looks at her with an unamused look, but soon realizes Helena doesn't know what's going on. Rick tells her what happened and she's shocked to say the least. Helena had taken a liking to Keira, and was astonished at Lisa's behavior. She teased Rick for being the only one to ever make Lisa act foolishly like that, and offered some advice before leaving with a grin, "I know you're in a tough spot, but just remember that a happy wife means a happy life!"

Kyhron was slowly gaining momentum in his efforts to rebuild his forces. After being non committal during Dolza's attack, Khyron was caught in the crossfire and endured heavy damages to his ship. To make matters worse he was destitute of any Protoculture. He knew with out Protoculture, none of his maniacal plans would come to fruition. New dissident Zentradi joining Khyron's rebellion inform the crazed warlord the locations of Earth's Protoculture facilities. With the growing intelligence from his recruits, Khyron formulates his plan of attack.

His plan was to target the rebuilding cities that housed a Protoculture Matrix. Once he had enough reserves to operate his battle cruiser; Khyron was planning on destroying the SDF-1, before leaving for space. He needed to get to the home planet of the Robotech Masters before Breetai got a hold of him.

Khyron's plan was to first attack New Detroit and apprehend it's Matrix. He figured he had enough firepower to overcome the town's civil patrol. He headed off with a small squad of two battle suits, and three battle pods including his Officer's pod. The element of surprise was his and New Detroit was a sitting duck. The fledging city was being leveled by Khyron and his mini army as they sought out the Protoculture Matrix.

The last remaining civil patrol Destroid pilot had signaled New Macross for help before meeting his demise at the hands of Khyron. Alerted to the situation, Rick and Skull Squadron scramble to dispatch of the threat. Upon reaching the smoldering city; Skull Squadron encounters Khyron and company trying to escape the city. Alerted to the incoming threat; Khyron quickly dispatches one of Rick's wing mates.

Skull-1 quickly descended upon the hostile Zentradi's, and greeted them with equal hostility. He destroyed a battle pod and suit with his missiles before switching to guardian mode and swooping around and dispatching another pod with his cannon. Never one to run away from a battle Khyron disregards the safety of the Protoculture Matrix, and quickly engages Skull-1 now in battloid mode.

Rick angrily dispatches the last battle suit that just obliterated Rick's other wing mate. It's now a one on one duel between the two warriors. Khyron fires the first shot at Rick and quickly rushes at his battloid with his Officer's pod. Rick quickly side swipes him and quickly fires off his cannon at Khyron. The Zentradi's pod is damaged and barely functioning. He quickly exits not wanting to end to battle just yet. Khyron manages to finds the laser cannon of the last dispatched Skull Squadron member.

Khyron is trying to sneak up on Rick's battloid and finally end this battle. Their cat and mouse game has led them back into heart of the city. A deadly game of urban warfare takes place. This isn't the first time the two battled in a setting like this. Khyron is able to surprise Rick with several shots from his cannon. His haste led to inaccuracy and Rick is minimally damaged. Unfazed Rick turns into the aggressor and switches back to guardian mode and rushes in quickly tackling Khyron.

Skull-1 walks upon a dazed Khyron, and is greeted by Khryon sweeping it off its feet by a leg whip. Seeing a chance to escape despite his impulsivity almost doing him in; Khyron runs away making his way to his damaged pod. As his pod reluctantly comes to life, Khyron sends a distress signal to his battle cruiser. Azonia and Grel await for Khyron's return, but become quickly concerned by his alert.

Sick of playing games Rick sees the opportunity to end his duel with Khyron. As the Officer's pod sputters to escape, Rick without malice fires the last of his missiles at it. A small but spectacular explosion occurs, and Rick is concerned that he also destroyed the Matrix too! Along with it the heinous bounty disappeared with Khyron too.

Rick lands Skull-1 in New Detroit to assess to damage. He is greeted by an angry mob of citizens. They are upset because of the destruction of the Protoculture Matrix. Rick tries to reason with the angry mob to no avail. Sensing that the crowd's demeanor was getting angrier by the second; Rick decides to stand down and leave. He figured it would be better if Gloval and the higher ups tried to smooth things over.

A concerned Rick immediately returns to New Macross and meets with Gloval and his Generals. He apologizes for the destruction of the Matrix, and expects to be reprimanded. Captain Gloval is disappointed with the damage and loss, but knowing Khyron has been eliminated. He figures the Zentradi rebellion will become more disorganized and be easier to flush out and dispatch. He commends Rick for his actions and dismisses him.

Grel and Azonia ensue in a power struggle for control of the remaining rebels. Azonia eventually pulls rank and informs Grel the Robotech Masters will punish him for insubordination once they carry out Khyron's plan. Wanting to leave Earth, Grel reluctantly agrees and relents his quest for control.


	27. Chapter 27

Back To Normal:

Azonia, after seizing control of the Zentradi rebellion from Kyron's first officer, Grel; decides to regroup and reorganize the rebel forces. Grel was becoming increasingly cooperative with Azonia's, because he knew that his options were limited. His choices were to being stuck on Earth, or endorse Azonia with his support and have a chance to return to the Robotech Masters.

Being the total opposite of Khyron, Azonia was not going to be impulsive and attack unprepared. She was going to think this through throughly to ensure that the SDF-1 and it's forces would not pose any kind of threat to the Zentradi's and the Robotech Masters. Her plan was to attempt to destroy all RDF locations and facilities. Azonia realized it was going to take time to accomplish this, and needed the necessary Protoculture to do so. Her plan was to continue Khyron's plan to raid the human's Protoculture facilities. However, Azonia wanted to be more organized in doing so this time. Her plan was to identify the rebuilding cities that housed the most Protoculture Matrixs. Then she planned to send in large raiding parties of last operational Zentradi mecha to retrieve to Matrixs and level the cities in the process. When they had the necessary Protoculture reserves, Azonia would set her sights on the SDF-1 and New Macross.

Meanwhile in New Macross, Lisa was in her quarters struggling to let go of her feelings for Rick. An internal battle waged on between Lisa's heart and mind. It was tug of war between letting go of Rick or holding on to him. Hoping that someday he will be with her instead of Keira. As much as Lisa wants to move on with her personal life, she keeps flashing back to the Mars Base incident. She remembers vividly how Rick saved her life with little regard for his own. It was at Mars Base where Lisa was finally able to move on from Karl, and was beginning to realize her feelings for Rick. Deciding being home alone wasn't the best idea at the moment, Lisa called Claudia. She was unsuccessful in trying to reach her best friend so she decided to call Helena. Lisa was unable to contact her other friend who she could turn to. A frustrated Lisa decided to take walk and clear her head.

Keira was at her parent's home in Maryland, and was trying to get in touch with her husband. She wanted to talk to him and let him know she's coming back to New Macross, and that they need to have serious talk. After trying to call him at home, Keira was able locate Rick at his office. She was happy to hear his voice even though they both talked daily. Keira said to Rick, "I don't mean to scare you, but our lives might be changing very soon. I'm not sure and I'm coming back to New Macross to find out and it's because I want you there with me. Whatever plans we were planning to make is going to have to be put on hold. I'm coming home ASAP, please don't fuss over me. I'll catch a regular flight back home, OK."

Rick was starting to worry about Keira's cryptic words, but he was happy to know that she was coming back to New Macross. He started to try and convince Keira to let him fly her back, but she insisted he not go out of his way. Finally relenting, Rick tells his wife to let him know when her plans are set. They both reluctantly end their call and trade, "I love you's." After hanging up with Keira, Rick's mind is going a hundred miles and hour thinking about what Keira just said. Instead of waiting until she got home and tell him; Rick was trying figure out what the life altering plans was. He was beginning to feel dizzy, and decided it was best to get some fresh air.

Lisa was slowly strolling through the park and was beginning to feel better. The nice fresh air helped clear her mind of her infatuation with Rick. Her peace of mind is thrown out of whack when she sees Rick leaning against a railing. Lisa noticed Rick looking lost in thought and the internal battle in her head begins. She's trying to decide if she should say hello or just leave it be. Her feelings for Rick overcome her and she goes to talk to him.

She approaches him and gently places her hand on his back and says, "Hi Rick, I hope I'm not bothering you. I saw you here and just wanted to say hello. Is everything OK?"

Rick couldn't believe his luck, he just wanted to be alone. When he heard Lisa's words he began to roll his eyes and said, "Hey Lisa, it's funny we are always running into each other like this. Seems like you have impeccable, I'm fine I'm just thinking! Thanks for your concern."

Lisa sensing Rick's sarcasm began to spit back at Rick, "Well excuse me for showing some concern. I know things between us suck but I'm trying to make things better. So sorry for freaking trying! You don't realize how hard this is for me. It's seems like life hates me, taking Karl away and making me mourn him for so many years. Then you come into my life and in one swoop at Mars Base you make me forget about Karl, and take my breath away in the process. Only to find out that you belonged to someone else already. What hurts the most that you wife if so perfect for you that it makes mad. I have no reason to, but it does. I guess because I see how happy you two are together, and I don't know how to handle it. It just drives me crazy. I know I must sound silly, but please forgive me Rick for everything."

Rick was shocked at Lisa's confession, he saw how vulnerable she was at the moment and decided not to argue or push the situation anymore. They always had a love and hate relationship, but in the end he cared about her. Not in the way he did for his wife, but he hated to see Lisa hurting like this. Still standing next to each other, Rick put his arm around Lisa and tried to comfort her.

Feeling a little better Lisa asks Rick, "I know this sounds stupid, but please humor me. If you didn't meet Keira do you think we would've had a chance? I just want to know, maybe I just want to punish myself more I guess."

Rick didn't know how to answer Lisa. He never thought about a future with Lisa before. Deciding to be honest he told her, "Lisa, I can't really answer that question for you, because it really never crossed my mind. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but it's always been Keira. I guess thinking about it we could work, I mean look at Roy and Claudia. I did mean what I told you in the Conference Room also." After finishing he gave Lisa a kiss on the cheek, which made Lisa smile. The two just stood there talking about anything and everything with Rick's arm still around Lisa.

Unbeknownst to the two friends their exchange was noticed by a distraught Minmei who had just been dropped by Kyle. The two cousins could no longer make a go of their business relationship as well as their creepy personal one. Sitting on the swings Minmei watched Rick's and Lisa's personal drama unfold before her. Still having a little thing for Rick; Minmei figures she has nothing to lose and contemplates using this against him.

The day Keira returned to New Macross, Rick was scheduled for duty. Deciding on new beginning, Lisa had tried to give him the day off but was not able to swing it. Rick had asked Claudia to pick Keira up for him and she brought Helena along. Keira was glad to see her big sister Claudia, and she ran and hugged her. Claudia scolded her for leaving her and told her never to do it again. Keira only could laugh and quickly greeted her new friend Helena.

Knowing Rick wasn't going to be done with patrol for a few hours; Keira dropped her stuff off at home and went to lunch at the White Dragon with Claudia and Helena. The three friends were enjoying a good laugh over a funny story Helena just had shared. Minmei came to their table to give them some water and menus. Deciding it was best to mess with Keira when they were leaving the restaurant; Minmei puts on a show being nice and pleasant with Keira and her company. When the three women were leaving the White Dragon, Minmei thanks them and tells Keira what she saw the other day. A pissed off Keira, just turns and walks out of the restaurant not wanting to mess with an insignificant problem like Minmei.

Back her place Keira was grilling Helena and Claudia about what Minmei had just revealed. Clueless to what had happened, they both reassure her that they knew nothing. Trusting her friends, Keira apologizes and tells Claudia and Helena why she came back to New Macross. They were happy for her because they knew she wanted a family with Rick, but at the same time worried about Lisa interfering in their relationship if Rick and Keira stayed in New Macross.

A tired Rick slowly became rejuvenated the closer he got home. He wanted to see Keira, and spend some time with his wife. Rick opened the door and saw Keira sitting on the couch with Claudia and Helena. Rick went to give his wife a bouquet of roses when he saw the upset look on her face. She said to Rick, "Are the flowers for me because you miss me or because you're trying to apologize for something. You know I've been very understanding, but to have that little witch Minmei tell me my husband is kissing another woman at the park is not what I want to hear on my first day back in town. You better start explaining fast!"

Rick quickly told the three what happened, and they were shocked and relieved. Rick apologized to Keira, because he knew how someone could misunderstand what they saw between he and Lisa. Also, how bad it looked. Claudia and Helena decided it was best to excuse themselves and let Keira have some time with Rick. When they were alone Rick began to apologize to Keira profusely again, but Keira told home to shut up and led him to their bedroom where the two reconnected on an intimate level.

As Rick caught his breath he was relieved that Keira wasn't not pissed at him anymore and understood what had happened in the park. Rick turned to Keira and asked what was their possible life altering plans. Keira looked at her husband and said, "You can be so slow sometimes, Rick. I think I'm pregnant, and I know I should've waited until I was sure to tell you; but I want you to be there with me. I hope I don't get your hopes up, but I really want this. I want us to be a family in New Macross. I don't care about Lisa, I only care about us and our friends who I consider family anyways. I think you should accept the Captains offer to become the CAG. I love you so much, and don't care where we are as long as I'm with you!"

A befuddled Rick could only say, "Are you sure this what you want? I was more than happy to move to Maryland and be an instructor at the RDF Academy. I love you and all that matters is that I'm with you too. If you want to stay in New Macross I won't object at all. I really hope that you are pregnant it is something that I really want. I want us to start a family of our own." Keira could only respond by ravishing Rick again to catch up for lost time.


End file.
